


Various Failed Fanfictions of Mine.

by Mr_Peanutbutter



Category: BoJack Horseman, Doctor Who (1963), Overwatch (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Chapter 27 is a fic based off an image which is linked at the bottom of the reading, Chapter 38 and forward are Bojack Horseman fics, Chapter 42 is lewd, Chapter 43 Is A crossover between Bojack Horseman & Doctor Who, Chapter 6 Contains a Doctor Who fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Beastars tag is included in Chapter 5 where there is a crossover, The Doctor Who; Bojack Horseman; and Beastars tags are a very small majority of these stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 58,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Peanutbutter/pseuds/Mr_Peanutbutter
Summary: This is not a full story, just a collection of my failed stories per chapter. It shows my indecisiveness. The Bojack Horseman, Doctor Who, and Beastars fanfics are mentioned in the tags. The rest is pretty much my Overwatch fanfictions from a while ago. Some stories are "failed" because they are too short to branch off into their own.
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Mr. Peanutbutter, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fifth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. Her Eagle (Draft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like me to continue any of these stories let me know In the comments.

_Angela’s Home Clinic._ I examined the sign intrigued. This supposed clinic was upbeat and had peaceful flowers and birds decorated around. _Does only one person really operate this place? I guess it’s whoever Angela is._ Pulling up to the side of the house’s sidewalk I dismount my Motorcycle. _I haven’t had a check-up in a while anyway._ I shrug. As I walked in I looked exactly like a real clinic, a wrap-around desk in front with chairs lining the walls to the left and right of the entrance. A gentle bell rang and I lightly smiled looking around. The place was very home-sy with a comforting blue background with clouds painted on. _Whoever Angela is she must be really devoted to this place. It must’ve cost a lot to do all this._ Luckily I was the only one in the lounge at the time. _Huh. She works alone too? It must suck when there are a lot of people._ I take off my sunglasses and take a seat. Next to me was a little knob and I turned it to the left; the light dimmed. _Wow, this place is really neat._ A father and his son walk out from the back and I politely greet them. Finally, the fabled Angela comes out after them and takes a seat at her desk. Something about her immediately got my attention. She had rich blonde hair and hearty blue eyes that could stop anyone dead in their tracks. I walk up to the counter and casually lean on it. 

“You must be Angela?” I greet her. She looks up at me and tilts her head but slightly shakes it as if getting rid of a thought. “Yep, that’s me. I don’t see you on the online sheet so this must be a walk in correct?” She seems eager to get down to business. “Yeah, I was driving around and saw this place, something about it caught my eye so I thought, ‘Why not stop in?” I explain. _Huh, I’m not usually this talkative._ “Yes, I’ve worked hard on its appearance. May I have your name please?” She asks. “Fareeha. Fareeha Amari,” I responded. _Darn James Bond._ She neatly writes my name down on her paper before looking up at me with a weak smile. “You seem quite tired!” I note. “Yeah. But let’s get you checked up,” She yawns. She stands up and I examine her physical appearance. She was about average height and slim. “So, are there any specific check-ups you’re looking for?” She asks as I follow her. “Huh? Oh no, not really.” I respond after breaking out of my thoughts. She nods once, probably running basic procedures through her mind. 

As I entered the exam room I was surprised to find Angela had removed my jacket and placed it on a coat rack with me even knowing. “Thank you?” I tilt my head. “Brother was a pickpocketer. I knew how to be sneaky,” She explains bored. “Oh,” I responded. I take a seat on the bed and examine her elegant movements around the small room. “Basic stuff first, nothing to worry about,” She reassures me. She first used that hammer-like object to test my knee and leg reflexes. Obviously they were responsive. “Do you live here Angela?” I ask her and she checks my ears. “Yeah, upstairs. It’s always been a big fear of mine if there was ever a robber or something because it could ruin me and my business,” She explains. “Show me your arm please,” She directs. I hold up my right arm and she first looks at my prosthetic hand. “Have you had any problems with this recently?” She questions about my hand. “No, it’s been functioning just fine,” I respond. “Hm.” She talks to herself. After looking up my down she places her hand along my muscles and blushes the tiniest bit. “You must work out a lot,” She examines. “I didn’t know this was in the ‘daily checkup,” I laugh. “Uh. Well, it’s just another muscle test,” She explains with the slightest bit of nervousness in her tone. _I knew I was hot but I didn’t know even girls could find me attractive._ I chuckle to myself. She then checks my blood pressure and examines my teeth. “Huh, I don’t think I’ve seen healthier teeth before,” She comments, her blush now gone. “My mother taught me well,” I responded, remembering her fondly. “Would you mind if I asked about her?” She asks, looking for small talk. “Even I don’t know much about her…” I respond with sorrow. “Your eye of Wedjat is pretty,” She compliments. “I didn’t know anyone else knew what it was, but thank you,” I respond. “Angela, I’ve actually been looking for a more relaxed job recently. Would you perhaps like it if I joined you as a front desk worker?” I ask. “What was your job before this?” She asks. I hold up my prosthetic hand in response. She nods understanding. Her exhaustion began to show again as she dropped her shoulders. “I’ve been needing some assistance to be honest… You even pointed out my exhaustion before,” She laughs casually. “I can even offer you a bedroom upstairs if you’d like, but it’s fine if you just want to drive here instead,” She smiles and hands me my coat back concluding the check-up. “That sounds nice actually,” I put my coat back on. “You’re very healthy by the way, Fareeha,” She tells me. “Would you mind if I had your number Ms…” “Ziegler. Dr. Ziegler,” She smiles and shakes my hand surprised by its lack of heat. “I don’t have any hiring paperwork by the way. I’ll give you your check weekly,” She explains. She writes down her number and the clinic's address on a slip of paper before handing it to me. ”Well, I’m going to head out Dr. Ziegler,” I stretch. “Have a good day Ms. Amari! Call me if you need anything,” She smiles waving at me as I departed the building. _What a sweet lady._

_Should I really just move in with a lady I just met? On one hand, I’d have company to fill the void but on the other what if I can’t do such an easy job?_ I ponder as I cruise down the highway with a _Vroom!_ The wind angrily brushed through my hair as I continued and my sunglasses almost flew off a couple of times but I eventually made it back to my house. Taking a seat on my couch I pulled out Angela’s number and called. It rang a few times before she picked up, “Angela’s Home Clinic, how may I assist you?” She says. “Haven’t saved my number yet Dr. Zielger?” I chuckle. “Oh… Sorry, I’ll do that now.” She responds nervously. “Anyways, I’ve decided I’ll move in. Is that alright?” I ask. “Yes! Of course! I’ll excuse you from rent and all that,” She sounds audibly happy. “How does Saturday sound?” I ask. “Three days huh? That should give me enough time to do cleaning and stuff,” She practically says yes. “Great, I’ll see you then Angela.”


	2. Her Eagle (Draft 2)

_ Tick-tock Tick-tock.  _ The clock distracted me from my thoughts. What few of them I had at least. It's lonely being here by myself. No Overwatch agent really knew me. None I can think of at least. So I was sent to wherever I felt like going by myself. I guess I chose Montana to be lonely in. I didn’t have any family and I haven’t heard from the friends I did have; Jesse, Angela, Lena, in a long while. The background static didn’t have much of an effect on me until the news channel brought up something different. Looking up a sudden weird feeling stirred in me as I saw Angela. “Former Overwatch Agent; Angela Ziegler, says she has ‘Important Business’ To attend to in rural Montana.” The headline reads.  _ Important Business? Here in Montana? Hmm. That’s a bit suspicious.  _ Tired of staring at electronics all day I turn off the T.V and walk outside. The fresh air seemed to circulate through me like blood and I smiled realizing I still had nature on my side. In the trees, I saw a bluebird and a snowy owl in one of the trees. An interesting duo, they seemed to be mates. Little did I know that was an apparent sign. As I walked back in, I turned the T.V back on to find the reporter started speaking. “Fareeha Amari has been reported to live in rural Montana, surely it’s not a coincidence?”  _ Would she really come out here just for me?  _ I think to myself.  _ And what’s not a coincidence?  _ The last words I heard before ignoring the TV again were ‘Pharmercy’. 

  
  


A slow guitar played somewhere in my house and confused me. Looking around I saw my phone ringing.  _ Huh. My ringtone is Wonderful Tonight? I haven’t had a caller in months.  _ My heart thumped as I saw the caller and my suspicions were confirmed. {Angela Ziegler} I just stood there staring at it taking in the moment before my senses to answer finally arrived. I answer the phone. 

“Fareeha, love, it’s great to hear from you!” She sounds cheerful. “It’s nice to hear from you too,” I respond. “I’m coming down to visit you!” She explains. “Oh that’s nice,” I unenergetically respond. “I saw you on the news actually, why are you bringing so much luggage for a visit?” “Yeah about that, I’m actually moving over there!” She says. “I have a private jet delivering the rest of my luggage here.” _Wow, I didn’t expect her to move out here of all places._ "Now that it's been so long I've realized how much I actually missed you," I admit. "Aww, I've missed you too 'Reeha" She laughs. "Would you mind if I temporarily moved in with you? Just long enough until I can find a place of my own." She asks.


	3. Time

The faint gurgling of a Coffee pot was the only noise Angela could hear. Her impatient tapping on her desk in erratic patterns proved her unhealthy hobby.  _ Drink Coffee, Work, Sleep, Repeat.  _ She sighs pointing this out to herself.  _ The next headlines are gonna be ‘Angela Ziegler’ goes crazy!  _ She tries to make a joke out of it but doesn’t smile. Checking the time her head seemed to droop even more {1:24 AM}. After signing a few more papers and popping a piece of gum into her mouth Angela exited her office for the lounge kitchen. The lounge was pretty standard; A couch with gaming consoles, a counter for sitting while bored, an Arabic woman. Wait a minute… An Arabic Woman? Wondering if she was just hallucinating from exhaustion Angela blinked multiple times to no avail. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the counter of Fareeha she put on a smile. “Pharah? What are you doing up so late?” She asks. She looks up at Angela, her elegant eyes studying her. “Oh. I was just coloring, Doctor Ziegler,” She explains.  _ I didn’t think anyone else did that…  _ “Huh, I thought I was the only one who stayed up so late,” She walks away for a moment to grab her Coffee. “You must’ve walked in here what a minute or two ago? I didn’t start that Coffee too long ago,” She notes. Fareeha simply nods once in response. Wanting to start a friendly interaction Angela asks Fareeha, “Would you mind If I colored something in there? I’ll do anything really,”  _ Ugh how can I get her off my back?  _ Fareeha angrily thinks to herself. “Uh, I guess you can color the fox’s underbelly and ears,” She points it out to Angela. “Lovely!” Angela cheerfully responds despite her exhaustion. Angela studies the page for a second; It was a field with scattered trees and a starry background with a fox jumping out of the fields playfully. Annoyed Fareeha puts her headphones on as she watches Angela neatly color. After she finishes coloring, Angela looks up to Fareeha with a smile but it slowly dissipates as she realizes Fareeha’s expression. “Have a good night Pharah,” Angela calls to her as she walks back to her room. No response. 

_I need to keep an eye on Pharah… She is not okay._ Angela points out to herself as she remembers the previous events. She sits up and checks the time, {9:30 AM}. _Ah, finally I_ _got_ _a good night's sleep._ As she dresses Formally and listens for footsteps upstairs but doesn’t hear any. _I don’t know how anyone can sleep for that long._ She comments as she puts on her makeup. 

_ This very short draft of a second paragraph originally had a screen of Fareeha cutting herself. _


	4. Fly With Me?

"Fareeha love, where are you?" Angela giggles out as she searches around the dock of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Angela stopped for a moment to look at a text message she received from Fareeha, it read, "Look Up!!" Angela looks up and is tackled down to the ground somewhat gracefully and lightly. 

"Justice from the skies!" Fareeha smirks as she looks down at the surprised Angela. She offers out her hand and helps Angela stand back up. "You're lucky we're such good friends, I'd kill anyone else who'd do that," Angela tilts her head to the side a little frustrated but eventually a smile returns. "Sorry, so what brings you out here huh? Should you be doing  _ paperwork?"  _ Fareeha dramatically whispers the last word. "Winston assigned us to practice awareness and robotic functions today, Basically we're just going to fly around and see how you are aware of protecting me and how I can follow you around." Angela yawns and finds a little patch of grass which she then sits down in. "Sounds boring! I'd rather be hanging out with you out of uniform! Maybe a party or something you know?" Fareeha sits down next to her and lays back looking up. Angela darts her eyes away from Fareeha's for a split moment.  _ I can't have her know I'm nervous. I'm the one supposed to be checking for that in her! _ Angela ponders to herself. 

"Angela, what do you think about having a picnic here? Just you and I sitting out overlooking the ocean." Fareeha smiles at Angela, a rare occurrence normally but something Angela seemed to see more often. "I uhm... That sounds lovely Fareeha. How about after our training hmm?" Angela silently gasps.  _ Did she just... Ask me out? _ A slight rosy tint forms on Fareeha's cheek as she responds, "That sounds just fine, thank you, Angela." They both sit there in the grass silently, tension forming in the air but tension that wasn't necessarily unwelcome.  _ I haven’t been this expressive since the news of Ana’s passing… _ Fareeha silently insults herself. 

"Heh heh, look at those two lovebirds eh Genji?" McCree leans against the railing looking down at Fareeha and Angela. "I'm glad Fareeha's finally found her match! Angela can be one nasty woman when tempered with!" He seems genuinely happy for the pair. Still dissatisfied with Genji's lack of a response Jesse pushes again, "What's wrong, pal? Cat got your tongue?" Genji crosses his arms in response. "Gotta little unfinished busin--" "SHUT UP!" Genji firmly stares at Jesse. "I'm going to ask her out okay?" He takes a deep breath and explains to Jesse. "Heh~ It's your funeral." Jesse takes a long drag of his Cigar before flicking it and walking off.  _ Argh- Why does he have to act like he's better than everyone else!!  _

"Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to fly up there and you'll direct the systems to follow me. Once you're in the air beside me you're going to have to place your right leg on my thigh and thrust yourself upwards. This'll give you the momentum to see everyone else in case someones injured. Got it?" Fareeha explains the maneuver to her. "Uhm I think so." Angela is distracted by how smooth and well-curved Fareeha's face is. "Alright 3-2-1 go!" Fareeha counts down very fast and laughs as she flies in the air looking down at the unprepared Angela. Angela quickly focuses her attention on Fareeha and proceeds to follow her in their ascent. Fareeha nods and beckons Angela with her hand to fly closer. Close enough to do so Angela does as she was told and jumps up off of Fareeha's thigh. Amid the moment Angela seems to forget how to glide and her eyes widen as she falls out from above Fareeha. Thinking quickly Fareeha turns off her jets and descends with Angela. Once close enough she wraps her arms around her. Their speed descending was too fast to have Fareeha ascend again but it did help slow the fall and impact. Fareeha lands with a thud as she hits the ground and falls backward releasing Angela from her grip. "Hey, you need to pay more attention next time," Fareeha sighs and slowly stands up. "I'm sorry!" Angela gasps as she examines Fareeha for any injuries. "It's fine, everyone makes mistakes... Let's try that again though." Fareeha bites her lip nervously. They then proceeded to pull off the maneuver flawlessly. 

"Howdy Angela, what's up?" McCree smirks as he meets her in the kitchen while she brewed coffee. "Oh, nothing much I finished with my paperwork yesterday so I'm just kind of hanging around!" She lightly yawns. "Oh yeah? Well, how about your relationship with Amari hmm?" He raises his eyebrows consecutively. Angela blushes, "How do you know about that?" Jesse laughs as he pulls out a cup for Coffee as well. "Seen you right before practice with er' called you two lovebirds haha," He winks. "Someone else wasn't very happy about you two though." McCree slouches over. "Oh no... Now two people know? Who's this other person?" Angela sighs and moves away from the Coffee Pot to give Jesse room. "Eh you know, Shimada." He shrugs. "Ugh, Genji really?" Angela places her chin on her knuckle bored. "Anyways, I should leave ya be. She clearly asked you out to somethin' right?" Jesse yawns as well.. Angela nods and walks back to her office/apartment. 


	5. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a special failed fanfic. It's actually two fandoms, Beastars and Overwatch. Beastars is the only Anime I've liked.

Jack Morrison's Perspective

I've never really understood Fareeha's relationship with Angela; I've also kind of disliked it. But who am I to talk? I'm also attracted to the same Gender. With Robert. I haven't thought about him in a while... Ana just had to bring it up, hmph. Reminds me of that Nirvana song haha, "Everyone is gay!" Not to mention Lena. She doesn't even try to hide it. Although I disliked how Winston re-formed Overwatch if he didn't... I wouldn't see any of these friends today. "Hmm having an existential crisis again are we Jack?" Angela suddenly pops into view. "Yeah..." I lousily respond. "I know what'll cheer you up!" She smiles at me. "And what would that be?" I cross my arms. "Why don't you come bully Tracer? I know you hate those younglings," She suggests. "You're one to talk," I sigh. Angela looks at me, Puzzled. "I'm talking about your relationship with Fareeha," I reiterate. She lightly blushes, "Oh... I see," Angela looks away from me for a moment and I hear her take a deep breath. Why was she so hmm... Bothered? "Well, Uhm come along now," She begins to speedwalk away. I chuckle before eventually following her.

As I walked into the room I saw Fareeha, Winston, Tracer, and Angela all socializing. When they noticed me Fareeha did her classic salute, (Just like her mother) Winston looked up for only a slight moment and smiled before looking back down to repair Lena's accelerator, Lena offered my a quick sarcastic eye-roll before giggling to Fareeha, and Angela just casually waved since she had already seen me minutes before. "Interested in what changes I'm making to Lena's suit hmm?" Winston asks me as I approach. "Yes actually," I simply respond. "Well, I've made it so she can travel between universes, of course, the suit has to make many calculations to see if it is fit for human life but that's still very impressive hmm?" He explains proudly. "I've seen many things In my lifetime, But this is defiantly the most impressive," I nod. "Why is it that you have to agree using the most strung-out way?" Angela chuckles. I grin which is uncommon to see.

Everyone in the Overwatch crew was here to see Tracer's adventure. "That's one small step for woman, One err, Giant leap for woman-kind!" She laughs. "Stay safe out there, Friend," Winston pats her shoulder. "Ahh don't worry about me love, Time is on my side." She winks one final time before disintegrating out of view. "How will we get her back?" Fareeha questions. "There's a portal wherever she landed, Only she can interact with it. By stepping through the portal again she'll arrive through........ This portal!" Winston drags on his silence until another portal appears where Lena was. By this point, I was getting a devilish Idea. "Are there any extra ahem... Safety Protocols?" I ask Winston. "Hmm? Oh Yeah, I've programmed it so any other Overwatch agent can interact with the portal on the side. Of course, If you purposely did this You'd have Janitor duty for 2 weeks once you returned." He explains. "We also have an old Television Set with A modified rod, It'll allow us to communicate with Lena." I nod once. "Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it." Fareeha elbows me. "Oh, the one time I wanna have fun you just have to deny it hmm?" I whisper back to her. "Hey what're you two whispering about?" Angela inserts herself into our conversation. "I may or may not want to follow Lena..." I look away from her. "Hmm... I see we have similar interests." Angela relates. "You're not one to be irresponsible, Angela," Fareeha notes. "Look we can all agree that this would be the best thing we'd ever do by stepping through that portal," I inform them. "Right..." Fareeha sighs.

Winston keeps adjusting the dials on the remote before he finds an acceptable signal. "Ah, Lena! Good to see you. Have any updates or valuable information?" Winston smiles seeing his friend again. "I've got some crazy news, really crazy news, Winston. The entire world is civilized but not by humans... By Evolved Animals! This is seriously the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Lena jumps up and down. Entirely populated by Animals hmm? Winston would fit right him. He's a talking gorilla. "Wow! This is incredible news, I've always expected some sort of Civilization like ours but not to this extent!" His eyes gleam looking at the footage. "This would be one incredible discovery! Could you please send me there Winston? Imagine would herbs and resources they may have!" Angela bounds up to him excitedly. "Now hold up there Angela," He disregards her before looking back at Lena. "What is there initial reaction to you? Can you make out any sort of language?" Winston asks. "Well, they're trying pretty hard to avoid me but damn am I getting looks around every block. I also think that they're speaking Japanese, I've overheard some people speaking English which is good for me," She responds. "Alright, I think your business there is done, for now, Please take a couple of photos and return through the portal. We have some matters to discuss with a couple of bothering agents," He nods at Lena before turning the T.V off. "Pleased Angela?" Winston frowns after turning back to look at her. "Yes, yes I am," Angela swiftly crosses her arms.

"Cheers love the Calvary's here!" Tracer smugly blinks into the room where we awaited her entrance. "Ah good, You've returned," I attempt to be friendly but end up failing. "I can't tell if you're sarcastic or if this is some sort-a dad talk," Lena winks at me. "Ugh, everyone calls me that. I'd understand if I were wearing my "Raise the Steaks" outfit but I'm not!" I sigh and shake my head. "Sorry to bother you two but I need those photos, Lena," Winston interrupts us. "Hmph," I walk away.

Mini Paragraph: Winston's Perspective To achieve the purest self; You must examine everything around you. I've learned that through my countless years of boredom. If I wasn't selected to join Overwatch what would I be? Even today I think about going back to the moon and staying there... But now, we have powerful tools that allow us to travel to so many new places. The world 'Travel' shall have a new meaning now. "What's on your mind, Winston?" Lena interrupts my thoughts. "Ah, just general thoughts Lena. Let's take a look at those photos hmm?" I quickly respond. "Alright here's the first one, It's of a Flower Shop of sorts. There was a rabbit behind the counter but she ran away, unfortunately. " Lena gives me the photo. There seemed to be some sort of a festival occurring, lights strung up upon wooden lamposts. A large building could also be identified in the background. "Well, there's a good solution to find out a bit more. Let's have Athena scan this photo. She'll be able to identify those Language Strands and buildings." I fist pump. "Athena?" I call out. "Yes, Winston?" She responds. "Could you possibly scan these photos for me? We've got a lot of business to handle... You may have to examine a couple of others afterward," I beckon Tracer for the other photos. "Not a problem, Winston," Athena voices. I quickly skimmed over the rest of the photos, I wish I could go there myself. But Overwatch needs a leader, and I have to be that leader.

"Well, it's time Agents, this is the biggest mission you've gone on yet. Please be careful, Especially you Angela." Winston seems nervous as he explains to us our mission. "Old Soldiers Never Die," I confidently state. "I'm putting my trust in all of you guys because we don't know much about the other-worldly beings I've packed a lot of things. These items include; Your outfits, Weapons, a portable portal in case someone gets into trouble, Water, and food. I know you all want to have fun but this is very serious. Please, keep us updated." Winston almost seems like he's about to cry. "I think we'll be fine Winston, I have faith in my companions. But if anything happens we'll be ready." Fareeha salutes him. "Honestly, Winston if the entire world is populated with Talking Animals that speak our languages along with buildings very similar to ones 30 years ago this should go well." Angela smiles. "Yea! It wasn't so bad Winston, I lasted an entire without trying to be mauled!" Lena backs up their hopes. "Alright then... One last thing though, I've installed a mini apk of Athena onto your phones, If you need something translated she'll have your back," Winston nods. "Noted," Fareeha seems to stand up just a little bit taller. "Well then, off you are," He points to the portal. "Right," I nervously chuckle. 

I stepped through the portal and found a blue-ish swirl surrounding me, Sort of pounding on my heart telling me "This isn't safe!" But the part of my brain saying, "This is the only chance you'll probably ever get travel universes, life is only so short." "Hey Athena, when's our expected arrival time?" Angela questions her phone. "About 35 minutes, Agent Ziegler." We all sighed. 

Chapter 2: Angela's Perspective

From The Moment I reached High School I realized that I would never be loved; at least that's what I thought, Even I happened to find my Guardian angel. You wouldn't expect it but even I, the breakthrough of a doctor, have some inside problems. It all really started when my parents, unfortunately, died in a car crash... They were my biggest inspiration, Always supporting me and my decisions. They weren't mad when I wanted to look at bugs instead of retaking a test. They weren't mad when I presented my argument figuratively instead of saying, "You're Disrespectful!" Like most others. They'd push me on the swings... Give me almost anything I'd want... It was great, But as the saying goes... All good things must come to an end. I just wish I didn't have to witness their deaths first-hand.

Fareeha's hand wrapped around mine and she confidently smiled at me. "Don't worry, I have your back." She reassures me. "I believe you, Eagle, but this is a much different situation than usual..." I bite my lip. "From what I've heard from Tracer, It doesn't seem to be that bad... But if it comes down to rubble, I'll be prepared," She still seems confident. "Yeah... We'll get this done," I'm influenced by her positivity. "That's the spirit," She loosens her grip on my hand a little. I can guess she's relaxed. "ETA: 1:00 Minute, It is suggested you take out a bottle of water, Exiting the vortex may cause moderate to severe hunger/dehydration," Athena warns us. "Understood," Jack states with his bold, deep, voice. "Y'know, I've always admired you, Jack, despite everything we all now know about you, you still seem... Honorable," I tell him with honesty. "I'm... Surprised Angela, I've done so many things. I've killed many and disappeared because of my feud with Gabriel. I thought you hated violence?" He discouragingly responds. "I do, but you use it for a good purpose," I shrug. "Well loves, we're here! Stay close to me, Hopefully, we can find someone in power so we can properly be introduced," Tracer advises us. "If anyone is injured in any way from exiting this vortex tell me promptly," I warn everyone. Things are getting so complicated... I hope this all works out. I have a purpose and so does the rest of my crew but we must stick together.

And just like that, we were out of the portal. As I opened my eyes I noticed that there seemed to be a very large University of sorts in front of me. As I turned to my sides I noticed what Lena was talking about; There was fully clothed and talking animals! Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine this. "Wow, this is incredible! This would be the best place for Winston and Hammond heh," Fareeha smiles at me as she looks around. "Incredible! I didn't land here before guys," Lena's eyes gleam with anticipation. "I still can't believe this is happening... We need to find who's in charge here," Jack scratches his chin. Suddenly, a large but somewhat friendly looking Lion steps out behind a building. Next to him are scientists of some sort. He slowly and cautiously waves at us. I decided to wave back, Afterwards, he gasps and speaks somewhat quickly to his assistants. Jack stands straight up and proceeds to walk forwards but I intercept him, "Ack don't do that, Let me handle this. I am the peace-holder." Jack nods and retreats unsatisfied. I take a deep breath and step forward. "Uhm? Hello?" The Lion nervously asks. This is amazing somehow, someway, this animal speaks English! "Hello! I'm so glad we can talk, Should we go somewhere more private?" I offer. "Yes, yes, that would be necessary can't have too many people seeing you all. This way please." He beckons for us to follow. "This is incredible! I really was expecting something else," Fareeha gleams. She was right, we were lucky to be alive. "Oi, I know you two like goofing off, and I'm not the kind of person to say this, But stop messing around! We got a mission to accomplish," Tracer nudges in between Pharah and me. "Oh pshh, It seems fine enough. Just take in the scenery, I've never seen these kinds of plants on earth," I dismiss her. As the rest of my crew were speaking gibberish I decided to focus my hearing elsewhere and I listened in on the conversation between the two scientists up ahead. "This is an incredible new species! Do you think they have a name for themselves? There are so many more questions I want to ask but I think I have a better idea..." The first scientist dramatically cuts the end of his sentence. "Hmph, and what would that be?" I conclude the second of the pair was a lot more serious. "We should ask one of them to willingly let us do some experiments, I'd prefer if we were able to get both of the genders for experimentation, But that grumpy one probably won't be cooperative," The first scientist notes. "Hmm," The Second Grunts again. Afterward, I heard nothing out of them, but because of my doctoral instincts, something made me want to help them. It was my honor. My duty. My pleasure. "All right, we seem to almost be wherever we're going, Take a couple of deep breaths." Lena shushes the rest of our allies. "Keep your backpacks ready crew, I suspect we'll be here a while. In most other cases you wouldn't be able to talk with the aliens but for them, It's possible all right." Soldier warns us. Jeez, why does everyone have to act like their the leader? It's a group mission guys! Fareeha jogs up next to me again and takes my hand, "If you ever get nervous about questions let me know okay love?" Mmm, I'm glad I still had her. 

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, You four are going to be separated into completely different sound-proof rooms; Then we'll have you be interviewed while our reporters will write down information, After they're done we'll gather together again and compare data, Got it?" The Lion asks. "Sure," I respond. "Actua..." Fareeha attempts to interrupt me. I silence her, "Leave me to be, I have something I want to ask them personally, Just focus on yourself I'll be fine," I give her a reassuring smile. "Be careful then, And if you don't feel like sharing something then don't share it." She explains. "Good advice love," I make a little heart with my hands before jogging to catch up with the two scientists. 

"Hey, before we start, can I ask something?" I say as the scientists seat me down. "What would that be?" One turns around to look at me. "I was wondering if I could come in for personal tests or something, I'm a doctor back on my home planet so I know discovering something new is interesting," I suggest. "Yes, we'd like that. We were actually discussing that earlier coincidently." He points out.

"Great! When can I start?" I ask. "I'm not sure, we'll have to ask the Mayor. He's good at setting things up." The second explains. "Anyways, let's get on the questions shall we?" 

"What is your first and last name?" They finally ask me a question. "Angela Ziegler," I calmly respond. I hear the scientist humming as he writes on his notepad. I finally got a good look at them, He was a Deer and I judged that he was chosen to be an accomplice of the mayor because of the way they were separated in this world. Predator... And Prey. The Mayor probably didn't want to offend herbivores so he chose one. "Age?" He then asks. "Thirty-Two," I tell him. "Oh, also how do you spell Ziegler?" He chuckles. "Z-I-E-G-L-E-R," I say it slowly. "Got it..." He writes on his notepad again. "Race, Religion, and Date of Birth?" I could tell we were getting into deeper questions. "Swiss, Christian, and February 20th, 2045. "Where'd you four come from? What is on the other side of that portal?" He asked probably the most important question. "I come from a planet called Earth, It's in a place we call The Milky Way galaxy but I'm not sure what you call it. On the other side of that portal is a facility where all four of us came from. We're in an organization called Overwatch which travels the world to save endangered people." I wonder if I told him too much."Interesting..." He hums. "Could you show me where this Galaxy is? Funny enough we don't know where we are." I ask. He brings me a map and I'm stunned. "We call it Armadillo," He points at their planet. On the map... He was pointing to... Pluto! How can there be any life on Pluto? The last satellite was flown around only 6 years ago! "Wait, do you have a really big erm Star you circulate around? It's orange-ish..." I ask. "Yes actually! Our team has recently discovered it! We just call it 'The Light,' because it's so far away," He explains. Also... Where do they even get their light? Huh. I think that I was wrong... Maybe this wasn't Pluto. "Where do you get light then?" I ask. "Look, I need you to stop asking questions okay? I've gathered enough information. It's time for the physical examination," He grunts. "Please, strip," He says nonchalantly.


	6. Through All Space and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably wasn't expecting a random Doctor Who fic huh? This is also my first time writing in the second person.

“It’s a big decision to make, and yet so many people still do it,” The Doctor stands at his console examining you. “Other people have done this too?” You question. “It would be lonely if they didn’t! Luckily this Doctor has enough charm,” He laughs. “Where would you like to visit first, my dear?” He asks. “I want to visit The Moon, What human hasn’t?” You look around the TARDIS still having trouble getting over its size. “You’d be surprised, I’ve only had one person ask me to go there,” He takes off his hat and rubs his fingers through his hair bored. He flips a variety of switches before looking up at you with a smile. “Would you like the honor?” He asks. “I would love the honor,” You respond cheerfully. One pull of the lever and the Whooshing sound of the TARDIS is audible. Within a few moments you hear the  _ Thud _ of the time machine as it lands. He reaches for the door controls but you frantically stop him. “There’s no oxygen on the moon!” You gasp. “Trust me,” He reassuringly smiles. He pulls the lever and the door opens. You cautiously exit with him right behind you. “How am I even alive right now?” You look around astounded by the sheer emptiness. “The TARDIS’s forcefield,” He explains. A lone white flag and very faint footsteps are visible on the floor in front of you. “This is the Apollo 11 landing sight,” He closes the TARDIS’s doors. “Why is the flag blank?” You step over the iconic footprints careful to not ruin them. “Moon radiation, my dear,” He kneels down examining it. “Who really are you, doctor?” You ask. “Well, that’s a very lackluster question. I come from a place called Gallifrey, they are a race called ‘Timelords’ I am one of them. I stole a TARDIS and travel the universe saving countless races,” He stands up and looks back at you. You find yourself shivering. “It’s cold up here!” Your teeth chatter. “You can just take a quick photo and we can head out,” He suggests. Doing as he says you put your phone back away and smile thinking of all the traveling you would be doing. 

“My favorite place to take new accomplices is Zafonshire, probably the most beautiful planet in the universe,” He explains once again at the controls. “Imagine a cherry blossom tree but 80 times bet-” But before The Doctor can finish his sentence a loud message in a different language interrupts the signal. “Well, that’s a language I haven’t heard in a while,” He seems casual. “Has the TARDIS been hijacked?” You ask. “No, it’s the Judoon. They are basically space police but with a short temper,” He frowns. With quick movements The Doctor reroutes the TARDIS once more. “We’re going back to Earth, my dear,” He flips the departure switch. 

You step out of The Tardis into a dark alleyway. “Hmm we’re in the late 19th Century, London it seems. A recipe for disaster,” He sniffs the air. He suddenly perks up and flips another switch in the Machine’s interior. A lone man walks by the TARDIS somehow not noticing it. “You just saw the most infamous British Serial Killer of all time,” He explains. “I just saw J...Jack The Ripper?” You gasp. He nods once in response. “How did he not notice us?” You pick up a dusty newspaper off the ground. “The Tardis’s invisibility systems,” He steps back out and closes the door behind him. “Why are the Judoon being tracked here though?” He rubs his chin confused. “Nevermind, let’s follow him.” He shakes his head and jogs after the figure. With a groan you follow The Doctor. “Sorry about the smell,” He tries to lighten the attitude. 

The Doctor leads you to another alleyway, a sudden bright flash Is seen above and a huge spaceship appears. “Aha, there they are!” He looks up. The infamous killer stands there and also looks up seeming to not be bothered by the ship either. “Well, it seems they are working together or something judging by his relaxed look,” He notes. “Aliens working with a killer?” You shake your head in disbelief. “I’ve seen so many weirder things,” He chuckles. The Judoon appear out of thin air and begin talking to the man. “I’m going to need you to stay here,” His smile disappears. You nod. The Doctor takes a deep breath before rushing out into the open. “I’m going to need you to get off this planet!” He shouts at the armored figures. “Orders state otherwise,” It simply responds. “Why are you working with Jack The Ripper?” He angrily asks. “We’re collecting human data by his offerings,” It readjusts its gun. It was by then you notice a human body laying in the alleyway. A beam of light causes the body to float before disappearing into the ship. The figures pound their chest and seem to teleport back to the ship as well. The ship zooms off and The Doctor stands there speechless. 


	7. Passionate Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela Ziegler visits a small town in Montana for a vacation and finds herself involved with a woman named Fareeha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at [1] is Plume by Caravan Palace

The Crickets mindlessly chirped away as Fareeha laid on her couch bored of all eternity. She wasn’t used to not having anyone by her side. The officers at Helix were family to her. Yet that was the past. _I need a new person. A new family member. Someone to look after me, but not necessarily like a mother..._ She ponders to herself. The news reporter sounded like background static to her and she looked up at her ceiling with wonder. Imagining who the perfect guy would be. _In terms of looking hot? Probably Joe Keery. But that’s pretty unrealistic._ She manages to stifle a little chuckle. Yet no one else came to her mind. And a new sudden realization entered her thoughts. _I’m not even straight in the first place… But it’s going to take someone damn fine to impress me._ She looks up at the news broadcast to pay attention and her eyes widen. “Dr. Angela Ziegler says she’s taking a vacation in a ‘rural town’ in Montana,” The headline reads. The broadcast flashes the images of the supposed doctor. She appeared to be a slim, average height, and friendly woman from the images she was shown. Her blue eyes intrigued Fareeha and the way her body curved was irresistible. _Well, if she visits here; I’ll be in luck._ Fareeha smirks. 

“Athena, play me a catchy song,” Fareeha asks the AI as she scrolls through her phone. “Sure thing,” It responds. Over the speakers, an immediately upbeat song begins to play which catches her attention {1}. Fareeha was surprised by the many different instruments and female singer. The chorus was filled with an expressive instrument she had no idea the name or origin of. It was in fact very catchy. After the song was done she added it to her playlist. _Huh. AI these days is crazy._ “What are the local events here in Eagle Valley?” I then ask. “Local pool reopening tomorrow along with Jesse’s Local Bar Potluck later in the day.” It replies. _Potluck huh? I haven’t been to one of those since I was a child. I’m in need of some new friends too. I guess I’ll go._ She makes up her mind. 

  
  


The loud grumble of her Motorcycle was an entertaining noise to Fareeha, it’s aggression made her feel powerful and fast. She cruised down the highway only a mile or so away from the exit to the bar. The time was 4:30 PM just early enough that the sun still shined and just late enough so you could see the sunset by the time you probably left. After a few more moments she pulls herself off the ramp and parks in the Bar’s parking lot. She pulls out her earphones and puts her phone on do not disturb before finally entering the bar. Instantly the smell of Popcorn and Beer hit her and she looked around the place. There were a good amount of people there but Fareeha noticed seats were still open. And then she saw it. Dr. Ziegler. The woman sat at the bar itself and had various men approach her only for her to dismiss them. Feeling confident, Fareeha strides up and takes a seat next to her. “Well, look what beauty just fell out of the sky,” She smoothly remarks. The woman lightly giggles and looks over at Fareeha. “Best one I’ve heard all day, you’re smooth,” She tilts her head intrigued. “It’s not just my words,” Fareeha raises her eyebrows in synchronization. Dr. Ziegler laughed again. “How about I buy you something to drink? Anything on the menu,” Fareeha offers her. “Two shots of your finest wine!” Dr. Ziegler asks the bartender. “What’s your name hun?” Dr. Ziegler then asks Fareeha. “Fareeha, Fareeha Amari. A pleasure to meet you,” She responds. “Ooh~ Well, I’m Angela. There’s something about you that differs you from everyone else here,” Angela compliments. “Maybe it’s the fact I’m a woman hitting on you?” Fareeha chuckles. “That’s not unwelcome hun,” Angela smiles. Fareeha herself orders some Whiskey and by the time she’s ready to go home, they’re both almost completely drunk. Fareeha, wanting to capitalize on the moment, hands the cashier a 100$ bill. “Keep the change,” She says. The bartender nods. “So, you want to do this?” Angela asks a very vague question. “Hell yeah,” Fareeha seems to understand. Fareeha walks out of the bar with Angela behind her. “See ya later Jesse,” I hear Fareeha call out to the Bartender behind me. “Don’t get too riled up,” He snickers back at her. 

“So how much is this thing?” Angela questions as Fareeha drives her. “Oh, about 40,000 dollars or so. I’ve gotten lots of custom work done on it,” She explains. “Ooh~ I like someone who can afford my needs,” Angela giggles. “So tell me a bit about yourself,” Fareeha insists. “Oh we can save that for later, love,” Angela responds. “Got it,” Fareeha understands Angela’s mindset. Fareeha pulls into her mountain home driveway and introduces Angela to the place. Angela looks around in awe. “Nice place you got here, it would be a shame if I got my clothes stranded around,” She comments. “Oh~ that’s always welcome here,” Fareeha chuckles. “You ready?” Angela asks. “Yeah,” Fareeha keeps the conversation short and sweet before taking Angela in her arms and rushing up to the bedroom. 

“Ah~ I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who’s put me in my place as well as you before~” Angela pants looking over at her. “It’s been a while,” Fareeha explains. Fareeha eagerly kisses her again. “Heh~ Well, you’re good at it,” Angela closes her eyes, pleased. Fareeha reaches beside her bed and pulls out her wallet from her back pocket from her pants. She hands 200$ over to Angela. “Keep it, It’ll get you around town nice and easy,” She explains. “Aw~ What a sweetheart,” Angela blushes and happily takes the money. “You want my number?” Angela asks her. “Yep,” Fareeha simply responds and also reaches to grab her phone. Angela proceeds to tell Fareeha her number and email with Fareeha doing the same. “Best vacation ever,” Angela snuggles up to Fareeha. “I want this to last, Angela, what do you say about a few dates or so?” Fareeha asks. “Well I probably shouldn-- Actually, why the hell not. You seem like a fabulous lady,” Angela changes her usual response from other _clients._ “I’ll text you some plans later on, right now though; I’m suffering from the best kind of vertigo,” Fareeha says. “Hehe~ I’m glad you like my services,” Angela practically purrs. Angela gets out of Fareeha’s bed and taunts her by _slowly_ going to pick up all of her clothes. “I’m gonna miss seeing that,” The scheme seems to work on her. “If these dates go well enough it won’t be long~” Angela snickers before dressing in Fareeha’s restroom. “I’ll see you around, hun,” Angela smiles looking at Fareeha who was still in bed. “Have a good one, Angie,” Fareeha smiles back. “Aww~ Angie? That’s a cute one,” She blushes. Angela blows a kiss in Fareeha’s direction before walking out. Fareeha listens as she descends down the stairs and eventually closes her front door. _Holy hell. Did that just happen? Did I finally get laid again? It’s been too long._ Fareeha’s head is spinning. After a few minutes of cooling down, Fareeha too dresses and brushes her hair and teeth. She makes herself a quick dinner in the form of a burger and a packaged chicken salad before sleeping her dizziness away. 

Angela wakes up in her hotel exhausted but feeling attractive. She had used Fareeha’s money to call a cab and get a hotel. Angela herself was also rich but there was just something about the way Fareeha… Was, that made her use that money instead. Her hair was all scrambled and her makeup was almost all gone from all that sweat… Other than her hangover Angela was happy. She proceeds to get ready for the day; taking a long relaxing shower, brushing her teeth, fixing up her hair, and calling another cab. _Nothing beats a diner trip._ She laughs. She suddenly gets a text from Fareeha and her heart warms. 

{Fareeha} Hey Angie, I had fun yesterday. I hope you’re using my money well! If you ever need a place to live for a little while, I got your back. 

{Angela} Good Morning ‘Reeha, I have a good amount of money myself but I do think I would love to stay with you. I’ve been thinking about changing my mind of having this just be a vacation. I love this little town, and I feel welcome. Would you be alright with that?

After a few moments of smiling, Angela realizes her cab is outside and she climbs in awaiting Fareeha’s response. 

{Fareeha} Sure, I’ll do some cleaning up around here. Let me know what time is fine with you. I think we can _work out_ _some payment methods._

Angela blushes as she realizes Fareeha typed that in Italics on purpose. 

{Angela} You are one smoooooth eagle Fareeha. But you said it yourself. Let’s just go on a few dates for the moment alright? 

{Fareeha} Haha I know. I’d love to take whatever pace you want. Hope to see you soon! 

{Angela} Hope to see you soon too, love. 

  
  


Angela exits her cab happily and takes a quick image of herself in front of the diner. She sends the image to Fareeha with the caption: _Here’s A Nice Idea!_ {Fareeha} I was just thinking about that place actually. The food is nice, I hope you like it! Angela enters the diner and grins as a little bell chimes after walking in. The place is filled with smiles and a home-sy feel. Angela noticed the same bartender from the previous night also worked here. She walked up and attempted to start a conversation with him. “Hey, you must be Jesse right?” Angela asks. “Yeah that’s me, you’re the lucky lady who hanged out with Fareeha yesterday right?” He asks. Angela blushes. “I’m guessing it went well then haha. I’m Jesse by the way,” He offers his hand to Angela which she gladly shakes. “You work two jobs?” She takes a seat intrigued. “Eh, pretty much. I’m well respected around here and get nice pay. I volunteer to help our other bartender; Siebren. We usually just call him 31.” He explains. “Why’s that?” She tilts her head. “He’s a genius. Obsessed with some term called Sigma or whatever. I honestly couldn’t give a care. 31 is easier to say anyways,” He finger guns ‘31’. “Hoi,” He responds in Dutch. Jesse pats Angela’s back. “I think you’ll fit in nicely around here,” Angela grins, “I think I will too,” 

### Chapter 2: Not Just For The Money.

I relax back into my seat looking out the window at the relaxing view. Eagle County was my new home. It had to be. Something about Fareeha clicked with me. Her passion and aggression was stunning yet she had a gentle core. _I’m sure it’s the same outside of… Ahem. Intercourse._ “Good morning, may I take your order?” A female waitress asks, distracting me from my thoughts. “Good morning, I think I’ll just have your simple ‘I-can’t-make-up-my-mind-breakfast.” I laugh at its’ name. “Drink?” She then asks. “Raspberry Tea please,” I smile. “And how would you like your eggs?” She writes down sloppily. “Scrambled,” I respond. “Got it,” She nods. Pulling out my phone I text Fareeha out of boredom.

{Me} What a silly breakfast item name. I-Can’t-Make-Up-My-Mind-Breakfast? Lol

{Fareeha} Yeah that is pretty wacky. 

{Me} I’ve been thinking I’ll just let them foreclose my house over in Zurich. I’ll be donating and won’t have to worry about my other belongings. I think I’ll move in tomorrow is that alright with ya?

{Fareeha} Foreclosure is a pretty big deal, it’ll hurt your credit score too. Can you afford a private jet? 

_Why would I need a private jet?_

{Me} Why would I need a private jet? 

{Fareeha} You can sell off the house and have your things shipped here your score would be fine. 

{Me} I can afford one yeah. 

{Fareeha} Nice. Well, I’ll have this all ready for you by tomorrow. 

{Me} Alright-O I’ll talk to you later. 

{Fareeha} Goodbye, Angel,

_Oh~ I love it how she calls me that. It makes me feel special._ About to put my phone down I stop when Fareeha sends me a photo. "You've probably already met the boys huh?" The title reads. 

{Me} I just feel a little weird calling someone 31 lol.  
Fareeha in response sends a little thumbs-up sort of emoji. _Huh, she's pretty quiet. I note._ I put in my headphones and rest until my order arrives.

I hum a happy tune as I chew on my Pancakes. I notice the cowboy-like bartender take a seat across from me and I tilt my head at him. “Fareeha and I are good friends so I’d like to get to know you a bit better,” He explains. “Alright. Ask away,” I shrug. “So who are you? And where’d you come from?” He starts off. “My name’s Dr. Angela Ziegler. I come from Zurich, Switzerland and I was a war medic. Funny thing is we never went to war so I had an easy job. But I know how to be a war medic if I needed to,” I laugh. He nods. "What do you want to do in the near future?" He then asks. "I'm moving here pretty much tomorrow. I was just here on vacation but Fareeha made me want to stay. I really don't know after that." I take a sip of my tea. “How are you getting along with her?” He crosses his legs. I almost spit out my tea, “Uhm… Well. We slept together. And she said that she wants to set up some plans for a few dates,” I blush. “Well, good for her,” He chuckles. “I’ll get out of your hair for now Ang,” He stands up and departs as soon as he arrived. Suddenly, I didn’t have an appetite anymore.

I step out of the diner and prepare to call a cab but I then hear a distinct _Vroom_. Looking up I see Fareeha on her Motorcycle and smile. “Need a ride?” She winks. I only saw her facial movements as she had sunglasses on. “I uh… Yes,” I respond. I hop onto the vehicle behind her and blush. She reassuringly looks back at me. “Where do you want to go?” She asks. “Anywhere as long as I’m with you ‘Reeha,” I wrap my arms around her waist. 


	8. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too drunk to drive Angela meets the quiet Fareeha and wishes to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a good feeling about the next draft. But I'm quite indecisive.

I park into the parking lot and turn off the car with a sigh. Recently, I took to drinking my problems away. I should’ve taken my own advice. To seek a psychological professional. But it’s too late now. I step out of the car and lazily attempt to cover my head from the rain to no avail. I rush into the bar and take off my coat; putting it on the rack. I sit at the main bar. “Back again?” Jesse, my bartender, asks. “Yeah,” I solemnly nod. He lightly shrugs and pours me a shot of wine. I slump over and down the drink in one gulp. “Angie, you need help,” He tells me. “I goddamn know that Jesse!” I retort. “You’ve changed,” He sighs. I push my shot glass towards him and he refills it. I look around the bar to find it’s patrons all looking at me.  _ Why can’t I just be normal?  _ I down this shot as well. And then another, and another, and another. My head pounds but the dopamine is worth it. “Alright, that’s enough for you today Angela,” Jesse refuses to refill my glass. “Y...Yeah,” I nod. I frantically check my pockets for cash. “Sorry, let me go ou-” But before I can finish, a tall woman hands Jesse a 100 dollar bill. “You’re too drunk to drive,” She explains. “Nah I’m fine,” I giggle. “It’s for your own safety,” She keeps a straight face. “Ooh~ We have a serious one Jesse,” I smirk. “Sorry to tell you Angie but I think she’s right,” He shrugs. “Eh alright,” I laugh. Everyone was in better spirits at least. The woman takes off her leather jacket and hands it to me. “Aww why thank you,” I smile. She nods once.  _ How weird, a leather jacket with a hood?  _ I hand her my keys and she guides me back out to my car. “Phew, cold out tonight!” I shiver. “Where do you live?” She asks. “Elm Street,” I chuckle. She just gazes at me and I suddenly felt the urge to tell her the truth. “Uhm… Cherry Blossom Drive,” I tell her. ‘Okay,” She nods. 

Arriving back at my house I took a deeper look at the woman. She had a darker skin tone and a tattoo under her eye. She was very attractive If I’m being honest. “What’s ‘er tattoo supposed to represent?” I dreamily examine it. “It’s a sign of protection; The Eye of Horus,” She explains. We step out of the car and she assists me up to my door. “Do you have any coats or jackets?” She asks. “No not really, I moved here not too long ago from sunny old Florida. I never expected cold weather haha,” I lean against my door. “Then keep the jacket,” She shows the slightest movement in her lips.  _ Possibly a smile?  _ “You’re too kind, but how are you going to get back?” I tilt my head. “Walk,” She responds. “Whaaaat? That’s like half an hour's walk, and without a coat?” I fumble around with my keys. “Yeah,” She tries to hide the fact that she is shivering. “Suit yourself,” I shrug too drunk to realize how rude that must’ve been. “Thanks for getting me home safe,” I add on. “Don’t mention it,” Her slight smile fades. I watched as she nervously looked back at the stormy night and began to walk away. _ I never got her name…  _

With a heave I fell down onto my bed and heard a ruffle of a paper. Checking my pockets I find a neatly drawn note. Which read:  _ Fareeha Amari. Let’s hang out sometime.  _ And her number after that.  _ Huh when did she slip this into my pocket? Well, Fareeha is a very nice name.  _ Too tired to brush my teeth I fall asleep thinking of Fareeha. 

I gasp as I wake up my heart racing. I don’t remember what my dream was but it must’ve been terrifying. The first thing that came to mind was Coffee, then Fareeha. I look in the mirror and laugh at my messy hair.

  
  
  



	9. I Love You (Draft 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a drunk picnic Fareeha invites Angela back to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on taking my next story slow where the two haven't even met yet. This'll hopefully help make it a longer story.

"Angie, I'm going to be honest with you… I don't think I'm straight," Fareeha drunkenly chuckles. "Everyone's a little gay on the inside huh?" I playfully punch her shoulder. "Nah really but I'm serious," Her smile fades into its usual blank frown. "Hey cheer up love, you know I'll accept you if you are," I smile at her. "Thanks, Angie," A portion of her smile returns. "If ya need to crash out at my place I can do that," I offer. "Yeah, but I'm the one who brought you out here," She points out. "Oh, I've been too busy talking to actually look around, sorry," I sigh. Fareeha scoots closer to me and hugs me. "Don't say sorry Angela, I'm glad we spend so much time together," She reassures me. "I'm glad too," I willingly hug her back. I take the final sip of my wine bottle and lay on my back looking up at the stars. "I'm glad it's rural," Fareeha comments. "Me too, it's always so beautiful up there," I happily sigh. "It's getting late, do you want to stay over at my place?" She offers. "You bet, riding on a Motorcycle is way cooler than my fancy car," I laugh. "Nice, I'll drive you back to get it in the morning," She smiles. "Sounds like a plan," I smile back. Fareeha stands up and reaches out her hand for mine. I gladly take it and stand up feeling comforted and protected. She gets on first and I wrap my arms around her waist and tiredly place my chin on her shoulder. "Aww is little Angie tired?" She teases me. "Yeah," I lightly laugh, not even trying to hide it. She generously rubs my cheek before starting to drive off.  _ Why is she so kind to me?  _

"Aww, c'mon Angela don't make me carry you in!" Fareeha laughs as she turns off her Motorcycle. "Afraid so 'Reeha," I yawn. "Well it's a good thing I'm strong," She comments. I tiredly look at her as she stands up and lifts me into her arms by my waist. I blush but luckily she wasn't looking at my face. "I guess I'm the Angel now?" She smiles and looks down at me. "Whatever floats your boat," I giggle and look up at her. "Heh, well I think someone's still drunk," She lightly blushes as well. She carries me in one arm as she fetches her house keys. Unlocking it she carries me to her couch and gently places me down. "Need a blanket or anything?" She asks. "I had something else in mind… But I think a blanket will do," I yawn and snuggle into the couch. "Angie stop teasing me~" She blushes and walks off.  _ Oh man.. Am I in love? I guess we're more than just friends… I'll have to see when she thinks the same.  _

Fareeha returns with a blanket of a snowy owl and Bluebird on it. "I bought this just for you," She smiles and tucks me in. "Aww~ It matches our uniform colors!" I gasp. "If everyone's a little gay then what about you?" She winks at me. "I fall under the category," I tap her nose. "Is this love?" She asks straightforwardly. "Yeah 'Reeha," I yawn and respond, my judgment clouded by wine. She leans down and kisses my forehead. "Guess we'll have to wait until it's a real kiss?" She chuckles and goes to turn off the lights. "Goodnight Angie," She smiles before turning them off. "Goodnight Mein Eagle," I respond. I hear her nervously chuckle to herself before walking upstairs to her bedroom.

_ F...Fareeha! I gasp as she nips at my neck. You're mine Angela… She whispers in my ear. I can't help but stifle a moan as she takes her rightful place above me. Yeah… That's what I want to hear. She chuckles looking down at me. I blush as she reaches for my pants.  _ And then I woke up.  _ Ohh~ Damnit why can't these dreams be real? They're driving me to desire.  _ I sigh sitting up. I was drenched in sweat from my dream. I look around to see Fareeha looking at me with a smirk. “Someone had a good dream,” She teases me. “You saw all that?” I ask. “Sure did,” She casually sips on water to relieve tension. “What can I say, even dreaming me thinks you’re hot,” I sigh. She almost spits out her water. I break out into a fit of laughter. "D...Did you really mean what you said yesterday or were you just drunk?" She asks me after getting a steady breathing pace back. "I was honestly just drunk but if you want we can make it a reality," I smile reassuringly at her. "I'd like that…" She gazes at me. I stand up and stretch dramatically. "You probably need to take a shower huh?" She smirks her cocky attitude returning. "Uh… Yeah haha," I hold my head suffering from a hangover. "I'll start some Coffee for you," Her shoulders relax as she realizes my exhaustion. "Thanks, Fareeha," I smile at her.

Although showering couldn't wash all my problems away it could help them. I open my eyes a little wider due to the hot water. Cleaning away the sweat from my dream Fareeha enters my mind again. The way she was so serious with everyone else but calm and collected around me, the way she laughed, the way she teases me. It brought a sudden urge to my fingertips.  _ Yeah yeah, body I know she's hot.  _ I try to distract myself. But In the end… It didn't stop me hehe. 

I stepped out of the shower shivering. I quickly dry myself off, I blush realizing I probably just used Fareeha's towel… I dress and let out a sigh of relief as my headache disappears. Stepping out of the room I notice Fareeha standing right in front of me. "What?" I place my hands on my hips. "Nothing, I just wanted to see my Angel," She smiles down upon me. "Were you expecting more?" I tease her. She blushes and quickly walks off.  _ She's so silly~  _ I laugh to myself. I follow her downstairs and take a seat drinking the Coffee she warmed up for me. "You've seemed to make yourself at home well," She comments, taking a seat next to me. "Yeah, I like your home 'Reeha," I smile at her. "Sorry I accidentally used your towel," I then added. "Heh, Well I think that's a good thing Angie~" She beams. "Do you want to go on a date sometime soon Angie?" She asks. "I'd love to go anywhere with you Fareeha," I respond. "How about tomorrow at 7:00 I pick you up?" She asks. "Sounds nice," I take her hand in mine. 

"I'm sad to see you go already," Fareeha stands at the doorway.  _ How about we make it memorable?  _ I grasp her cheek and she does the same. Surprisingly she's the one to initiate the kiss.  _ I've always dreamed of this moment. Friends to lovers. Maybe my latest dream will come true soon… heh.  _ "That was… Spectacular," I pant. "I've regained my confidence," She responds. With a tight hug Fareeha lets me go. "I'll see you around Angie~" She blows a kiss at me. "Toodles 'Reeha," I respond doing the same.  _ I always knew I loved her…  _


	10. Your Guardian Angel

Your Guardian Angel 

Chapter 1: It Hurts.

The Adrenaline ran through my blood as I flew through the sky. My eyes clouded with dust I was unsure what to look at and who was the enemy but I kept shooting ahead. But there was one person I was sure I knew. And they would be of the final faces I saw before falling unconscious. Widowmaker. Her purple heartless soul stared back at me. And then I heard it.  _ Poom!  _ The sniper bullet raced towards me and my eyes widened in fear. There was nothing I could do but prepare for the pain. Yet there wasn't even enough time to do that. It struck and I was momentarily lifeless. I couldn't breathe or move. But when I regained my senses I could tell there was a critical failure in the Raptora armor and I felt gravity begin to pull me down. I frantically looked around to no avail and I felt even more lonely than I had before. I landed with a thud and the breath rushed out of my lungs. My hearing was distorted and I could barely see anything that wasn't very close to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath preparing for the worst. But then I felt a hand touch me. I flinched.  _ Who? Don't tell me I've been captured… _


	11. Hold Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that her combat medic skills were no longer required Angela is put to the test to relate to Overwatch's newest agent; Fareeha Amari. She's surprised to see how fast Fareeha warms up to her and eventually things get romantic.

Chapter 1: Introductions. 

"I'm going to be honest with you Angela, your staff just isn't that effective." Winston places his arms up on the table. "I've known you for years, and you've resurrected the dead more times than once. Which is why you're staying with us. I'm just assigning a different job now; Overwatch Psychologist, but before you actually start we're going through a test with our newest recruit; Fareeha Amari. If you are successful in being a personal psychologist with her we can move this forward," Winston explains.  _ Oh… I'm not really mad but I just thought I'd always be a combat medic…  _ I think to myself. "We're going to have you write a detailed checklist on her. Her Age, Estimated Weight, Hobbies, Etc." He then says. "When do I start?" I ask. "8;30 today," He nods. "You can keep your suit, Angela," He looks away distracted. "I will do my best, Winston!" I smile. 

I knock on Fareeha's door and apply the last of my lipstick. She opens the door. "Hello, I'm Doctor Angela Ziegler, you probably heard about me," I smile. "Ah Hello Doctor, I have heard about you. Come on in," She opens the door for me and closes it behind me. I take out a little notepad and scribble: Notes Section, at the bottom. Taking a seat in the nearest chair I cross my legs and ask, "Is there anything you want me to know about you?" She rubs her chin and takes a seat at the parallel seat. "I'm 6' 0" Tall, Around 180 pounds, And you can call me Fareeha if you'd like." She nods. "Thank you, Fareeha," I smile at her. She doesn't smile back but doesn't frown.  _ Good enough.  _ I doodle away a little drawing of Fareeha on the second page. Her cheek curves were very impressive and her hazel eyes were surprisingly hypnotic. I tried to draw a smile on her but it didn't work. So instead, I just drew a small smile which seemed more accurate. "May I ask what some of your hobbies are?" I look up politely. "Sure, I haven't had company in a while. I love exercising, sitting out on the dock and watching the stars, and sleeping," She explains. After writing a hobbies section I then write her hobbies down.

*I personally love looking up at the stars too, it's almost like they flash back at you with a smile or something," I relate. "Right?" She relates.  _ Oh wow I got her to relate this is good! I should keep trying to push.  _ "I was never really that good at exercising but I do enjoy jogging. We could jog together!" I smile. "I would like that Dr. Ziegler," Her lips ever so slightly move upwards. "What convinced you to join Overwatch?" I ask. "I want to protect the innocent," She salutes.  _ Protect… The innocent.  _ I note. "A very honorable cause," I nod. "Is it you that sneaks out and makes coffee at 5:00 AM?" I playfully laugh. "Yeah, sorry if it bothers you," She scratches her neck uncomfortably. "No no no, not at all! I just was curious to know," I reassure. Fareeha tilts her head examining me and I look away. "You seem like a very good Psychologist, Dr Ziegler," She nods once I look back. "Ah well thank you, You can call me Angela if that's easier," I place my notepad to the side. "No problem, Angela," My heart warms when I hear her call me by name.``How long are you going to be here?" She asks. "About two weeks, I need to gather enough positivity from you to keep my job…" I look down and scratch my neck this time. "Well Angela, I'll try to help you with that," Her lips slightly move again. "Thank you, Fareeha," I look back at her with a smile. "Could you give me an idea what your daily schedule looks like?" I ask, grabbing my notepad again. "Well, I wake up at 5:30AM I then reluctantly drink Coffee until 6:00. After that, I usually exercise for about an hour, two if I feel unfit. I'll usually just sit in my room until lunch and dinner after that," She explains. I frantically write down her information but slow down realizing I had a long time. I check my watch.  _ 9:00 AM… Apart of her 'dead zone' I guess I'll call it. I need to do something nice for her…  _ "Would you like it if I made you some Breakfast?" I ask her. "I would like that Dr.- Angela," She seems to want to say my name. "You can call me anything you want," I reassure her, worried that she might be disappointed in herself. "If you need anything call or text me okay?" I hand her my card. She nods and the last thing I saw before walking out was her adding my number to her phone. 

_ She internally seems like a very nice person. Hopefully, I can crack her stubbornness and get her to smile.  _ I think to myself as I make her breakfast. I sigh as I hear Jesse's obnoxious boots prance down the hallway. "Well now, whatever you are making sure as hell smells good," He sits down at the countertop. "Wouldja mind making me any?" He then asks.  _ Jesse's a good friend of mine… But I need to know if Fareeha is okay with that.  _ "Hold on a moment, Jesse," I take Fareeha's now finished Eggs and Bacon off the oven and pull out my phone.

{Me} Hello Fareeha, sorry to bother. I stirred up a few people and they want me to cook for them… Would that be okay with you? 

…….

{Fareeha} Hi Angie, That's alright with me, I missed my morning workout today anyways waiting for you. They didn't tell me your exact arrival so I worried about missing you. Could you hand deliver it though? 

{Me} Great, I'll be there in a minute or so. :) 

_ Huh was that a typo? Angie? That's a cute nickname if not~  _ "Who're you texting?" Jesse asks. "Fareeha, I'm her personal Psychologist now," I explain. "I can't fight on the battlefield anymore," I add on. "Ah, that sucks," He does seem like he cares that much. "I'll be back," I grab Fareeha's plate and walk off. 

"Hey Fareeha!" I smile as I walk in. "Hey Angela~" She stretches. "It's just a little simple but I hope it's good enough!" I hand her the plate. "I'm sure it'll be great," She happily takes the plate. "I feel so bad about leaving you for a moment…" I scratch my neck. "Don't worry about it Angie," She smiles at me for the first time. "You smiled!!" I lightly laugh. "Oh I did? Haha I guess so." She holds that very small smile for a few seconds. "I guess Angie isn't a typo?" I want to keep talking. "Nope, it's a nice little nickname I gave you, I hope you like it," She begins to eat. "I love it!" I beam. "Have fun, Angela," She waved goodbye to me. "You too, Fareeha," I waved back.

_ That was wholesome. I've never seen her smile before.  _ I take out my notepad and write, "Days it took for Fareeha to smile: 0"  _ Winston is going to have to be proud now!  _ The sound of more and more agents flooding the lounge interrupted my thoughts and I turned around to see nearly ten agents.  _ Oh God damnit…  _

{Me} I'm going to be cooped up here for a while… Sorry.

{Fareeha} It's okay Angie. I hope they don't get to your head.

{Me} I'll try not to let them. 

Chapter 2: By Your Side

I rushed back to Fareeha's room as fast as possible. On the door was a note. "Here's your first test, Doctor. See if you can guess where I am! Well regards, Fareeha."  _ Hmm. Well she said that she had missed her morning workout. Let's check the gym.  _

__ Luckily, my guess was correct. I started to jog over to her but thought second about it and instead sat down on a bench where I still had her in sight. After a few moments of exercising Fareeha noticed me and waved. I waved right back with a smile. "It looks like you passed your first test haha!" Fareeha calls out to me. "Yep! I hope we continue to get to know each other better!" I shout back. "Why so shy? You should sit over at this closer bench!" She suggests. "Are you comfortable with that?" I ask. "Yeah!" She flashes a thumbs up. I grab my phone and notepad before walking over to said bench. 

"That must've been exhausting huh?" Fareeha takes a seat next to me and drinks from her water bottle. "Yeah, but it was more annoying than anything really. It must be so much harder to do all this exercising," I turn the attention away from me."After a little while it gets easier," She shrugs. "You're sweating up a storm though!" I laugh. She shrugs again. "Oh, you drew me?" She tilts her head looking down at my notepad. "Ah, well I thought you looked nice today," I lightly blush. "It's very accurate," She lightly smiles and places her hand on my thigh reassuringly.  _ Uh… Oh man she just touched me!!!  _ "Anyways, I have maybe 15 more minutes of working out," I'll talk to you later. She stands up and walks off.  _ Am… Am I gay? I mean… I was sweating and blushing around her. I can tell the signs. But I shouldn't feel too bad. She is pretty hot.  _ I pick up my notepad and begin to sketch out Fareeha planking.  _ Her hair is nice.  _ I draw the figure looking towards the left and therefore toward the viewer. I draw a small smirk on her and a wink. Before I knew it I was drawing Fareeha in plenty of poses and I even drew Her and I jogging. 

"Angela?" I gasp as I look up to see Fareeha standing over me. "Oh hi, sorry I got a little distracted… Are we leaving now?* I nervously shut my notepad. "Are you okay?" She takes a seat next to me "Yeah!" I smile. "You seem a little distracted, I had to walk over here to get your attention," She tilts her head. "It's nothing really… What would you like to do?" I try to change the subject. "I guess we can go back to my place," She shrugs. "Okay! Whatever you want," I stand up and am prepared to follow her. She bites her lip unsatisfied. Fareeha stands up and grabs her water bottle before we walk back to her place.

"Angela, can I see your notepad?" Fareeha crosses her leg. "Would that make you happy?" I ask. She nods.  _ Something about her makes me feel weak…  _ I grab my notepad and nervously hand it over to her.  _ Luckily, I haven't drawn anything lewd…  _ "You're a very nice artist, Angela," She hands me back my notepad. "Ah, well thanks…" I nervously scratch my neck. "Do I need to give the counselor counseling?" She teases. "No! That's unnecessary, I'm fine." I sit up straight. She frowns. "Are you hiding something from me, Angela?" She states into my soul. "W...What do you want me to respond with?" I ask. "The truth," She crosses her arms. "Yes…" I look down and my smile goes away. She places her hand on my arm reassuringly. "You don't have to talk about it, Angie," She nods. "But I think that it's your smile which puts me in a better mood. Could you smile again for me?" She asks.  _ Ah god this is so awkward…  _ I look up with a smile and she smiles back. My fake smile became genuine when she smiled at me. "You're a good person Fareeha," I comment. "You are too, Angela," She replies. "How about we binge-watch some shows?" She suggests. "You bet!" I smile.

"This is a hilarious show!" I laugh now on my third episode of  _ 'My Name is Earl'. _ "Right? I'm so glad I have someone who relates to me so much," Fareeha smiles. "Me too! Beneath that frown is a great person," I smile back. I check my watch.  _ 11:00. " _ I'm a bit bored though, would you like to do something else?" I ask. "Do you have anything in mind?" She asks. I shake my head. "We can go on a little jog if you'd like," She stretches. "Try not to run too far ahead of me!" I playfully laugh. She stands up and offers her hand out to me and I take it. She helps me stand up. 

"It's a miracle we have such good A/C!" Fareeha notes as we step out. "Haha it is! I'm almost already sweating," I laugh.  _ I'm a lot happier than usual.  _ I watch as Fareeha begins to pull out some headphones but then changes her mind.  _ Crap… I need to talk more so she doesn't ignore me.  _ "How do you feel about staying with me? I feel better around you," She slows down her place a little bit to match with mine. "Like sharing a room?" I ask. "Yeah, it won't be too crowded. I'm very clean," She wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead.  _ Really? Do I mean that much to her?  _ "I… I would like that Fareeha," I smile. "Thank you, Angela," She lightly smiles again. We jogged in silence and I was happy that she kept her headphones out. "Ha~ I'm getting a little tired," I pant. "Let's take a quick break," We sit at the nearest bench. Tired I accidentally lean on her shoulder but immediately perk up. "Ah sorry!" I nervously laugh. "It's okay Angela, you can lean on me," She smiles. I reluctantly lean into her and she wraps her arm around me.  _ I guess she's a better Psychologist than me!  _

"I don't think I… Can go any further…" I heave. "Phew~ That's alright I'm pretty tired too. You were not bad for not running often," She encourages me. She offers me her water bottle. "Drink as much as you need," She stretches. I gladly drink almost a fourth of the water. "We can talk a slow walk back," She smiles. I nod and hand her the water bottle back. She once again offers her hand out to me and I stand up. "Winston's going to love the progress we've made today," I note. "I've already changed a lot huh?" She places her knuckles on her hips. I take out my notepad and quickly write down: 'Very Sweet'. With a heart next to it. 

Chapter 3: Already Close 

"That was a long walk…" Fareeha yawns. "Yeah, I'm going to have to do a little more so I can grab my stuff." I sigh. "I'll be here," She smiles and walks over to turn on her fan. I give Fareeha a quick hug. Walking back to my room I pull out my notepad. "On just my first day of knowing her Fareeha had offered for me to stay with her: which I've accepted. She's smiled upwards of 10 times and she's let me lean on her when I was tired." I draw a heart around her name at the top of my page describing her.  _ I am in love… But I need her to push first so it looks good on my part for the cameras.  _

"Hey Angela!" I jump as Lena's bubbly personality greets me after I step out of my office. "You scared me to death!" I place my things down."I saw you spending a lot of time around, Pharah, care to explain?" She playfully crosses her arms. "I'm her personal Psychologist now. I have to accompany her for about a week until Winston decides I'm fit to be a full Psychologist," I explain. "I think there's a little more to it than that," She winks. "Yeah. I think we have a crush on each other. But neither wants to admit it," I scratch my neck. "Why don't you?" She asks. "Because if I were to it would look like I was pushing her. I want it to seem like because of my help she decided to admit it," I explain. "Oooh gotcha, well I'll let you two have fun," She smiles. And as soon as she arrived she was gone. I pick up my stuff and begin walking again.

"Hey! You're back," Fareeha greets me with a smile as I walk in. "Yep, I don't have too many things with me," I explain. "As long as you're comfortable," She pauses her TV politely. I silently organize all of my things and sit on the separate armchair from Fareeha. She was on her couch. "Are you tired?" She asks. "Yeah. You're really fit and I'm not haha," I responded. "Why don't you come over here?" She pats the part of the couch next to her. "Would that make you happy?" I ask my almost infamous question. *It would," She responds. I stand up and sit on the couch next to her. After a few moments I leaned into her and closed my eyes. "You know Angela, when I close my eyes all I see is you… And I'm contempt with that," She smiles and intertwines our fingers. "Well… I'm very glad you think of me when you need help!" I lightly blush.  _ Should I stop holding hands or not… And try not to think of romantic things  _ Somewhere along the line I fell asleep.

I woke to find I was properly tucked in; A blanket, pillow, and Arabic woman. I quickly check my watch: 2:00 PM.  _ She's laid here with me for two hours?  _ "Good afternoon, Angela," Fareeha noticed my stirring. "You're very sweet, Fareeha," I look up at her and smile. She lightly blushes, "I thought I'd return the favor of making each other happy," I blush as she strokes my hair gently. The pillow was in her lap.  _ I like this position…  _ "It's nothing special but I thought to make you a little lunch. Some soup and a sandwich," She smiles handing me the plate and bowl. "Aww~" I blush. "Shouldn't I eat this at a table or something?" I slowly place them down beside me. "If you want to," She shrugs. "I was just starting to get comfortable though," She yawns. "Well, in that case, I'll stay," I relax my shoulders and lean into her strokes. "Thanks, Angie~" She leans back and closed her eyes. My soup was still somewhat warm but was losing heat so I ate it first. It was Bacon potato, a guilty pleasure. A normal ham sandwich accompanied it. But it somehow tasted better.  _ Secret ingredient of love?  _ "Hey, Fareeha?" I ask. "Yes?" She opens her eyes again to look at me. "I… I think I like you," I admit blushing. Her face goes pale for a moment in thought. "I think I like you too," She looks down at me almost lovingly. She leans down and kisses my forehead. "Angela there's something I've been meaning to do for you to express my gratitude," She admits. Seemingly predicting what was about to happen I flash a thumbs up out of her view, this caused Athena to start recording. Fareeha cups my left cheek and I heavily blush. Fareeha pulls our lips together and I think logically.  _ I can make this look good still…  _ I wrap my arm around Fareeha's back and intertwine our free hand. She slowly pulls away with a smile. "D...Do I make you happy?" I ask Fareeha reluctantly using a napkin to wipe away her lipstick. "You do make me happy, Angela Ziegler," She responds. "I'm glad," I responded. Fareeha pulls me in for a hug. 

  
  


  
  
  



	12. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at starting stories.

The rain pelted down upon me as I rode through the night.  _ I was expecting a nice sunset drive but now I have to deal with this…  _ I sigh. My vision impaired I started searching for any light as I rode around the mountain. A bar sign caught my eye and I pulled into the driveway. Turning off my motorcycle, I take off my sunglasses.  _ Something I should've done a while ago.  _ I pull out a comb from my Leather Jacket's pocket and brush my hair back so it looked acceptable. I confidently push open the doors to see the bar was nearly empty.  _ Understandable. It's storming out there.  _ I took a seat at the bar counter and there was only one other patron there. An exhausted blonde woman. I tilt my head as I look at her. She was seated at the far right of the counter seeming to want to isolate herself.  _ Appears to be wasting her life away here… Sad.  _ "Hey, are you alright?" I ask. No response. I order whiskey for myself. "I know what it's like to feel they way I think you're feeling right now," I try to relate. "I've gone through a lot…" She sniffles and whispers. "Is there any way I can help?" I ask. Once again no response.  _ Damn. She's stubborn.  _

__ I down the whiskey and my throat burns but it made me feel stronger. My body was telling me everything against drinking but my brain wasn't. 


	13. My Heart Belongs to You

Chapter 1: The Moment She Saw More Than Just A Friendship. Chapter Summary: Fareeha Amari takes a sniper bullet for Angela and Angela comes to terms and admits her love in Fareeha's thought-to-be final moments.

"Angela, I don't know what sort of supernatural power gives you the ability to play Uno so well," I chuckle, placing my hands on my hips after she beat me for the fourth time in a row. "Oh, well I only play good when I'm inspired~* She shrugs but smiles.  _ I heard that playful tone Angela. What are you suggesting my friend?  _ "No more messing around guys, we're here," Jesse announces. I stood up and looked out to see the familiar Temple Of Anubis. I Internally checked all of my systems and found nothing but green. "Ready to fly Angie?" I ask her. "You bet!" She cheerfully responds. "Stick to the plan, but be ready to adapt if there are any special enemies, like a sniper," Winston orders. We nod. I took a deep breath as the doors lowered. The sounds of gunfire erupted immediately and I looked to see a nervous Angela ready to fly beside me. I take off rapidly gaining altitude. I looked behind me to see Angela following.  _ I'm in safe hands. This mission will be done in no time.  _ After getting a couple of extra powered rockets in Angela fly's off to assist the rest of our team. I felt awfully lonely.  _ Crap. Out of fuel.  _ I land back down on the ground occasionally leaning around corners to blindly fire rockets. And then I saw it. Angela. Stranded all alone open to fire. I looked around to see a sniper aiming straight at her. Angela frantically looked up in the air for me but I wasn't there, and the rest of the team had moved out of sight. I rushed over to her "Angela!!" I shout. With another glance at the sniper I saw her pull the trigger. With all my strength I jumped forward and protected Angela. And then It hit.

I stared up in pain. As if the wind had been knocked out of me and you just sort of sat there. Scared. "Fareeha!" I hear Angela's voice; now distorted. I feel the rocky sand pull across my back as I was apparently being moved. I was out of harm's way at least. Angela's head popped into view. "Oh mein gott…" I hear her panic. She tries using her staff but throws it aside. "It's not working!!" She pulls her hair frustrated. I feel one of her hands cover my wound. "Stay with me… Don't leave me Fareeha," She intertwines my other hand with hers. "Angela…" I weakly blink. "No, don't talk! Oh my God… What do I do?" She squeezes my hand in frustration. I see tear streams run down her face. She lays down next to me, her head resting on my shoulder sadly. "Fareeha. Before something happens I want you to know something! I love you!" She cries out. My sight began to grow dim. "Oh Angela… I love you too," I weakly smile up at her before closing my eyes out of exhaustion. "You saved my life…" I hear her whimper as she lays there. She suddenly stands up. "Help!" I hear her begin to shout repeatedly. My hearing eventually ceased as well. And all I heard was my heartbeat. The last thing I felt was Angela's lips on mine. Maybe it was a kiss. Maybe it was cpr. But it was a nice way to go out. 

I opened my eyes to find I was seated in what seemed to be a waiting room. I looked around confused. Beside me was a picture of Angela and I in our Halloween costumes.  _ That thing always secretly turned me on. _ I chuckle. "Ms. Amari?" I hear a rusty voice call. I look over to see Jack Morrison.  _ Wait… How do I know his name? Only superiors knew that. He was just Soldier: 76. To everyone else.  _ I stand up and enter the room.

"Am I dead?" I ask him. "Yes, I have some explaining to do before you ask anymore questions though," He sits there professionally. "So, you've made it to heaven. There's a bunch of different stages. These rooms right here; The waiting room, and the rooms in the other door you haven't gone through yet can all be customized with your imagination." He first explains. "Walk with me, I'll show you what those rooms are," He stands up. I stand up and walk out. The wallpaper suddenly changed to Starry Nights which outlined Angela's face as constellations.  _ I guess I really do love her…  _ "You probably just imagined the room differently huh?" He infers. I nod.  _ Was that photo I saw also a figment? I know I took it but was I the one who placed it there?  _ He pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the door before handing me them. "This first door on the left is the reincarnation room, if you ever want to leave you can be reincarnated. This place is yours for all eternity though. This second door is the Life Recap room, you can replay any moment in your life in any perspective, you can even hear what other people are thinking to themselves as long as they're close enough to the dead you. it records life after your death for about another day in case you want to see people's reactions. We move over to the right side now to the Earth Visitation room, here you can freely move around Earth as a spirit. Simple enough. And this last room is everybody's personal favorite: The Imagination Room! Here you can imagine literally anything. Go ahead and step in, I'll show you how this room specifically works." 

I unlock the room and there is just a chair, a computer, and another door in the room. "Basically what you want to do is type your interests into this notepad right here, then this secondary room will be a world centered around what you just typed," He explains."Why don't you try it out?" He suggests. Captivated I sit down and type just four things: Painting, Relaxation, Angela Ziegler, and Happiness. I then press enter.  World Simulated Successfully.  The text reads. I step through the door and am amazed.

Around me was the painting studio of Bob Ross. "I've never drawn any humans before but you two will be an exception!" He gently laughs. Quiet music played in the background which made me feel happy. I look over beside me and there is a perfect replica of Angela. I look down and notice we both have rings, they matched too. "Remembering the time we first got married?" Thinking quickly I respond, "Oh tell it to me again," She smiles and rubs my hand. "We met at a bar and happened to have the same favorite songs, and we danced all not,  _ even if some of it wasn't just dancing."  _ She giggles. I kiss her. Turning back to Bob I saw the painting was done. It was a simple painting with Fareeha and I in bed. She rested her head on my shoulder and we slept peacefully. "Not bad for a first try!" He smiles. "Not bad at all," I pat his back. "You two are welcome back here whenever you'd like!" He calls after us as we walk away. Angela and I open separate doors and my door brings me out of the imagination. 

"Pretty nice huh?" Jack comments as I exit the room. "Yeah," I blandly respond. "I'll leave you to yourself now, knock on my door if you need anything," He waved and left the room.  _ I can't believe this is all happening… Am I really in heaven?  _ I step out of the room and enter the Life Recap room. It was another room with a computer and a 100' inch television that played one really long video.  _ My entire lifetime on this?  _ I skip around to the last hour before my death. With a third person view I watched Angela over my body. She put her lips on mine.  _ This is where I died…  _ She didn't attempt any other cpr methods.  _ It really was just a kiss. I wish I could've felt it for longer…  _ I watched as the rest of the team fell back to her position and paid their respects before she was forced to keep fighting with them.  _ My body was just left there?  _ Satisfied with the footage I rewinded it from the very beginning in case I wanted to watch it later. A tattoo caught my eye and I saw her. My mother. I had almost no actual memory of her. I watched as the footage passed by. "I think I'm going to call this little eagle Fareeha," She rocked me in her arms before handing me over. I stood there silently watching my mother for the first two hours of my life. By the time I stopped I was crying.  _ If only I had a normal childhood…  _

"There really isn't any way I can go back?" I ask. "I'm afraid not Ms. Amari,* He shakes his head. I solemnly nod and walk out of the room. I sit on the waiting room's couch and sigh. 

The Reincarnation Room. I stepped in to see a portal and a board which held labeled pockets. The first pocket had my name on it. There was a table with a note on it. The note read: "By stepping through this portal you agree to have all of your memories wiped and your entire life C.D placed in one of these pouches."  _ There really isn't a purpose to life if I can't start my relationship with Angela. Let's see if it gets any better.  _ I step through with a sigh.

The blinding hospital lights hjt me, even with my eyes closed. The only thing I heard was sobbing and then a gasp. Then running footsteps. "Fareeha?" I hear a familiar shaky voice ask. I slowly open my eyes to see Angela Ziegler. "Angela! Don't tell them I'm back…" I whisper the second part. "Wha- How-" She shakes her head in disbelief. "You were dead!" She explains. "I know, I went to heaven. I really did! I'll tell you later." I smile at her. She nods once. "Now my best friend, you can tell them I'm alive," I sigh. "B...Best friend?" She whispers. "Well what else would we be?" I yawn. She looks down sadly for a moment. I hear her whisper something along the lines of memory loss.  _ What does memory loss have to do with our friendship? Maybe some of my memories from heaven didn't pass over. Speaking of that, how am I back? He said I wouldn't be able to return.  _ "Doctors! Come quick! She's alive! She's alive!" I watch with a smile as she runs out into the hallway and shouts. Many doctors run in with wide eyes and begin to hook me up with machines. "It's a scientific miracle!" One shouts. "She's been dead for over 3 hours!" Said another. I try to ignore all the attention and look over at Angela who was now crying. 

"Don't cry Angela…" I looked over at her after the doctors left. "You didn't remember something very important to me," Sbe sniffles. "I'm sorry… But I'm here now," I smile. After a few moments of silence she walks up to me "What was this 'heaven'?" She asks. "It was a waiting room that had four other rooms. A Reincarnation room, a life replay room, an imagination room, and an Earth Visitation room." I explain. "Did you come back manually?" She asks "No, I stepped through the Reincarnation Portal, that was supposed to birth me again as a different person but I guess it brought me back on accident," I offer my hand out to her and she holds it. "How long am I going to be cooped up in here for Angie?" I ask. "I don't know, they're running tests to figure that stuff out right now," She explains. "I got to see my mother through the Life Recap, I also went to the end of my life but I only partially remember that day," I smile remembering my mom. "Well what do you remember from that day?" She asks. "I remember being called off on a mission, you were on a four game winning streak at Uno against me before we started fighting. I got hit with a sniper bullet after that I don't think I was doing anything heroic, I just came down for fuel and was an optimal target," I struggle to think back. "Anything after that?" She asks. "I think you ran over to help me," I bite my lip unsure. "Yeah, I can't remember after that, but even in my last moments you were a good friend," I smile. Angela hugs me and sobs into my shoulder, I couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or sadness. 

Chapter 2: Caretaker

"Hey there, Eagle," Angela's soothing voice sounds. "Hi Angela~" I yawned as I laid down. "I have some good news!" She smiles. "Yay," I smile back. "The Doctors say I can take you home and care for you," She jumps with glee. "That's great, but what about Overwatch?" I ask. "They've given me a 2000$ check and put me on leave, I'll try to rejoin afterwards but I have enough money to last my life if they don't take me back," She scratches her neck. "You gave up your job just for me?" I gasp. "Of course I did! You're my L- best friend!" She smiles.  _ My what?  _ "But there's also bad news… You have a heart condition that prevents you from joining Overwatch again…" She holds my hand for comfort. "Oh… Well that's okay, I'm not as rich as you but I'll make it work." I think positively. "Well that's why I think we should stay together…" Angela leads into. "I've always wanted someone to accompany me and I need it now even more because my only friends were at Overwatch,' She explains. I sat in silence thinking for a few moments. "I think I'll try that, beat friends stay best friends," I smile. Her face twitches and she frowns for a second. "Uh. Great! We'll have you out by the end of the week," She smiles a little less this time. "Is everything okay Angela?" I ask her. "Of course! I'm just a little sad to see you like this," She scratches her neck again. "Alright…" I sigh.  _ She's been acting so weird.  _

"First day out, anything you want to do?" Angela asks as we sit in her car. "Talk." I seriously responded. "A...About what?" She nervously responds "You've been hiding something from me, I can tell. And something tells me it happened during the time I lost memory of," I frown. "Fareeha… Before you died… I told you that I loved you. And you responded with I love you too. But it's been really hard to just have you come back and have that not be the case…" She looks down in shame.  _ I loved her?  _ "Angela. I'm sorry, I don't feel the same now.* I sigh. She begins to cry and doesn't respond. "I... I'm driving home," She sniffles.  _ I want to say something…  _

Angela didn't stop crying the entire drive.  _ I must mean a lot to her… Just to crush her dreams.  _ As we went into the front door she ran upstairs and I decided to leave her alone. But after almost an hour I walked up to check in. After checking the rooms by elimination I determined she was in the restroom. "Hey Ang?" I knock on the door. No response, just crying. I open the door to find her slouched over; dozens of unopened pill bottles at her sides. "Angela! Did you… Try to take your own life?" I gasp. "I've been wanting too…" She cries. "Maybe I can just imagine a better life…" She lays down and curls into a ball. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout, snatching the bottles. "Please don't yell…" She whimpers. "Angela. I take back my contract." I stand over her. "Fine! Leave! You don't want me anyways…" She yells. 

__

  
  



	14. Deadlock Rebels (Draft Angela's Pov)

The doorbell ringed as I walked into the quiet diner.  _ This is where Deadlock Plans?  _ I think to myself. "Nervous?" Jesse asks. "A little," I admit. "That's alright, we never know when a robbery might go wrong or something." He pats my back. Rounding the corner I saw the gang. They were all dressed In Black and Gold with 'Deadlock' on their outfit's torso. "Bit of a fashion change huh?" He laughs. "You'll be a badass in no time though," He reassures. "Let's go meet the crew," He walks over.

"This is Elizabeth; the leader. I'm the literal only person that can call her that though so just call her Ashe," He explains. "Hey," She just casually waves once. "This is BOB by the way, my butler. He has a machine gun arm," She laughs. BOB just robotically waves. 

  
  



	15. Deadlock Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this story had potential at one point.

Chapter 1: Welcome To The Gang

"Alright listen up!" Ashe yells and stands at the front of the diner. "We gotta new member hand-picked by Jesse himself, they'll be here soon." She places her hands on her hips. _Huh new member? Those never turn out well._ "Second, I want Fareeha and this new member to drive out and spray paint over the signs that say, 'Approaching Route 66'. We're gonna repaint them to say, 'Approaching Deadlock, You've been Warned.' and then a skull next to it," She explains. "Third, I'm in the process of forming a new score, be prepared," She smirks. _Huh so our town is officially named Deadlock now? Not bad._ "Go easy on the new girl, I hear she likes small talk and ain't used to be the 'villians," Ashe walks up to me and rolls her eyes. "Alright," I nod. 

Everyone immediately looked up in curiosity as the entrance bell rung. Out rounded Jesse and an average height blonde. "Everyone, this is Angela!" Jesse hollers. An eruption of Yeahs and Woos ensued. Taking a closer look at her I noticed she had blue eyes and was wearing a suit of some sort. "She used to work for Overwatch like me, we're gonna need to repaint her suit Black N' Gold." He explains. "On it!" A random shouts. "Hook her up with a jacket and motorcycle alright?" He asks. "I'll do that!" I shout up. "Good," He finger guns my way.."Might as well tour her around while you're at it, I'll get er' a hotel room," He adds. _Eh whatever I don't have anything better to do. Let's just hope she ain't too annoying._

"Guess you're my tour guide for the evening," Angela sits down next to me. "We got a lot to do today, you were already assigned something before you even got here but I got ya covered." I put out my cigarette. "Follow me real quick," I walk over to the backside of the diner where everyone's coats hung. I picked out a relatively dusty one. _Good sign it's not anyone's._ I help Angela put on the coat and proudly smile. _She looks great in leather._ "Thanks," She smiles up at me. "Don't mention it," I respond. We walk out of the Diner and choose a bike. "You're fitting in just fine," I comment. "I'll try my best, I just think it's pretty crazy how you guys took over an entire little town," She comments. "It's nice out here, we even got a data tower not too far off," I respond. "Ready for your first assignment?" I ask. "Hell yeah,* She smirks. "That's the spirit," I smirk back. I toss her black and white paint cans. "Let's ride," I comment. 

"Y'know I got a room right next to me at the Hotel. I could use a neighbor like you," I say while spray painting. "And here I am thinking everyone would hate me," She laughs. "I never did catch your name by the way," She spray paints beside me. "I'm Fareeha, Fareeha Amari," I explain. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Angela Ziegler," She smiles. "I think I'll do that by the way, someone I already know as a neighbor." She examines her jacket. "Could I have your number?" I ask. "Oh yeah, sure," She nods. 

"Ah well it ain't much bed a place to sleep is nice," I comment as we walk into her room. "I'm the only person with a working TV here, so let me know if ya need anything," I smile. "I will, thanks for today Fareeha," She smiles back. "Oh and one more thing, what does your suit do?" I ask her. "It's a medic suit, advanced technology. It allows me to fly around as long as someone's in sight and I can heal injuries with just a beam," She explains. "Phew, sounds crazy. Can't wait to see it Deadlock-Style." I picture the product. "Me neither, I'll see you around," She waves. I save back. _That's the most talkative I've been in a long while._

I woke up to the ping of the Group Chat. Opening my phone I saw the time as 9:21. 

{Ashe} Alright wake up everyone! Our plans for the heist are gonna be revealed. And how did it go with Angela yesterday Fareeha? 

{Me} It went nice boss, I hooked her up with an room already so you don't have to worry about that.

{Ashe} Good! Everyone else meet me here at 10:00. 

I frown as I sit up. _Why does it have to be so rough around here? No immediate Grocery store or anything._


	16. Anything for my Angel. (Draft 1)

It's very lonely this early in the morning. The only person I saw was Dr. Ziegler but we only chatted a little bit. She called me a friend though so at least we aren't just acquaintances.  _ Coffee. A guilty pleasure.  _ I think to myself as I watch the pot boil, bored. A series of shouting is suddenly heard and I stand up confused.  _ Who's being dramatic at this hour?  _ It seemed to be approaching me and I listened In. "Genji why do you have to be loud?" I hear Dr. Ziegler. "Because I have an ungrateful girlfriend who prefers coffee over me!" He shouts. The two walk in and take no notice of me. Angela takes the coffee pot.  _ Ah that's alright. I can make another one.  _ But then Genji swatted the pot out of her hand and it spilled on the ground, cracking and spreading across the floor. I lower my eyebrows frustrated and clench my fists. "Wha~" Angela looks up at him. And then he hit her. I rush over and stand in between the two. "What the hell, Shimada?" I growl. "Move out of my way," He retorts. I stand my ground and he reaches to punch me. I catch his fist in my left palm and grab his neck with my right arm prosthetic. The fear in his eyes satisfied me. "You lay your hands on Dr. Ziegler again and the punishment will be much worse," I throw him aside and he quickly stands up. With an angry glance at Angela he runs off. "Dr. I'm so-" I turn around and start. "It's okay Fareeha, you were just trying to help. Thank you," She assures. "I...I just need to go rest," She tears up.


	17. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't intentionally scrap these! It's just really hard to have a good opening.

_ Tick-Tock Tick-Tock.  _ It was a sound I could never escape. My sleeping habits were the most abnormal in the building. I don't even think anyone else is awake. Looking up at the clock it reads 2:45 and I groan.  _ I need to get my day started…  _ With a sigh I place on my robe and walk out, my hair a mess. 

I walk to the lounge and start to pour Coffee when I realize something; I didn't even start this pot! Looking around I see Fareeha all alone at a counter. "Oh, sorry! I didn't think anyone else would be up!" I scratch my neck apologetically. "It's alright," She simply responds but doesn't make eye contact. I reluctantly pour the cup of Coffee.  _ She's clearly been going through something rough.  _ "Hey, do you want to set up an appointment with me? You seem… Sad," I look at her worried. "No, it's alright," She shakes her head.  _ Same thing she said last time. She clearly doesn't want to be bothered.  _ "Well I'm here for you," I smile. She doesn't respond. I walk back to my room, disappointed. 

I wrap my hair in a hair-tie and flip on the TV bored.  _ We never really talked much, in fact I don't think she talks much to anyone. But it bothers me more, I'm supposed to be that support.  _ Already indecisive I stand up and begin to warm myself some popcorn .  _ Does she even talk to Jesse? They were like best friends!  _ I walk over to the phone with an answering machine. After Fareeha unsurprisingly doesn't pick up I leave my message. " _ Hey Fareeha, you were definitely not okay last time.we met. I know it's rude for me to set up an appointment without your permission but your mental health is important to me. Meet me Wednesday in my office. Thanks, Dr. Ziegler,"  _ I stare at the phone for a few moments, somewhat hoping for a return call but one didn't come.

The hours flew by and it was already 8;00. _ Everyone is probably up by now…  _ I pace around the room and later stare our the window.  _ Why is this bothering me so much? Am I failing to recognize something?  _ I walk back out to the lobby to see Jesse and Ashe. 

"Hey there doc, you're lookin' rough," Ashe takes a sip of Coffee.  _ Everyone drinks Coffee… It's not healthy but I fall victim to it as well.  _ "Doc?" Jesse interrupts my thoughts. "Huh? Oh yes sorry!" I nervously laugh. They just sit in silence. I awkwardly make myself a bowl of cereal. "I think you need to give yourself some counseling, doc," Jesse comments. "I'm just… Worried," I admit. "Yeah, we can tell that," Ashe looks at Jesse and then back at me. "It's… Fa… Nothing really, I'll figure it out myself,".I sigh.  _ I can't just tell them about Fareeha she might become even more mad or sad. Whatever the problem is.  _


	18. Constellations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the same thing as before doesn't work I guess.

It really isn't that bad living in a hotel, there's a bar just downstairs and I have great air conditioning. I had enough money to comfortably live out my life and a crazy cool car everyone asked about but I was missing one thing; a friend. It had been too long since I had a friend. Back at Helix Security, I had one. I fell out of contact with my Overwatch friends too. It had been years since that. I forgot if we even had a medic or not. Bored of laying in my bed and scrolling through my phone I walk out, eager to go somewhere. Where I didn't know. 

Was I listening to classic rock? Of course, I was. The trees peacefully passed by me and the wind blew through my hair. El Caminos… Can't beat them. I saw the trees begin to die out and a city appear. _ I never knew this was here!  _ I pulled off at a park, a smile on my face. Looking around I saw the town name. Sunset Gorge.  _ What a beautiful name. It reminds me of all those times I was flying…  _ I saw a lonely ice-cream stand that looked to be open and started my walk towards it. 

"Uh sorry! It's here somewhere…" I watch as a blonde in front of me frantically checks her pockets. "Let me help you with that," I smile at her and the worker. "What did you want?" I ask the lady. "A simple chocolate cone," She smiles back at me. "I'll take two of those then," I tell the worker. "Thank you! I didn't want to walk all the way back to my car. I probably would've just left haha," She beams. "Not a problem! You just seem sort of familiar to me somehow!" I share her positivity. "You seem familiar too! I'm Angela," She offers her hand to shake. "Fareeha," I respond and shake. "You made my evening, Fareeha," She laughs. I hand the worker a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change," I explain. "I have somewhere to go but I'll see you around!" Angela smiles. "Yeah, have a good one!" I smile.  _ Why did she seem so familiar?  _ I watch in awe as she walks off. 

_ Maybe if I stick around town I'll see her again. She almost seemed like a friend!  _ I think to myself as I walk back to my own car. 


	19. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting straight on sexual approach to a story.

Chapter 1: Lonesome Angela. 

Summary: A horny Angela can't bring it upon herself to ask anyone to satisfy her needs until Fareeha asks what's wrong. 

"Signed Ah~Angela Z...Ziegler," I continue to pleasure myself. I sloppily write my signature before tossing the paper aside. _Why do I have to go through this now… While I'm single._ A sudden set of three knocks sounds and I quickly redress before opening the door. "Angela! I'm here for my check-up," Fareeha, my best friend stands and the door. "Oh. Right. I forgot heh…" I scratch my neck. I step aside and let her enter. "Huh smells a little strange in here, I can go get you some spray later," Fareeha looks around for a moment before sitting on the examination bed. "Oh no! That's unnecessary, I can do it later," I nervously laugh. With shaky hands I perform the general check-up procedures on Fareeha. "Here's a new test Winston asked me to do, can you roll up your sleeve?" I ask. She does so. I place my hand on her strong muscles and feel them down, silently moaning to myself in the process. _I know who I need now. But can I get her to agree?_ "Uh well you're a perfectly healthy woman!" I smile. "Angela, are you okay?" Fareeha asks. "Uhm yep!" I respond, a bead of sweat rolling down my forehead.

"W-Wait before you go can you help me with something?" I call after Fareeha. "Sure, I'd love to help Angie~" She smiles. "... W...Will you… Have sex with me…" I blurt out. "Uh haha what?" She tilts her head. "I...I'm going through _it._ " I look away nervously. "You're serious aren't you…" She sighs. "I'm sorry I… I just don't want to ask anyone else," I whimper. "Is that why it smells so strange in here?" She asks. I shly nod. "Angela. Do you absolutely need me to?" She asks. I shed a few tears. "Yeah…" She paces around the room for a few seconds. "Alright. Meet me at the beach at 11:00 PM." She nods. "Oh thank you so much 'Reeha, you're the best friend anyone could've asked for!" I hug her. She reluctantly hugs me back. _Will we ever see each other the same again after this?_

"Angela!" Fareeha shouts out at me. I jog over to her. "Why have we met here?" I ask. "I have a little sort of cabin in the woods over here, follow me," She beckons me with her head. I follow the coastline behind Fareeha before she pushes aside a few vines. There was a cabin there. _She wasn't lying._ "I'm sorry Fareeha…" I look down in shame. "It's okay Angela, I don't think either of us have been _active_ in a while." She bites her lip. I step inside the cabin and am surprised to see a bunch of extension cords nearly in one corner "Do you live out here?" I ask. "It's peaceful out here. So yes," She responds. She noticed how I was standing still and took my hand. 

"Aren't you going to… Strip?" I ask her as we are in the bedroom. "No, I don't want this to feel like actual sex." She stands straight up. "O-Oh that makes sense…" I reluctantly start to strip. "Try not to be too loud, everyone should be asleep or falling asleep by now," She comments. I lay down and she does the same. She eventually wraps her arms around me "C...Can I kiss you?" I whimper. "Would it help?" She asks. I nod. "Fine." She sighs. _I'm so sorry Fareeha…_ She positions herself on top of me and kisses me softly at first. I hum with pleasure. She moves her hands a little lower towards my lower back and nips at my tongue a little more aggressively. I moaned lightly in response. _I-I can't believe I'm doing this._ She pulled me a little closer and her jeans scraped against me. "Don't take this personally," She stops and says. She hovers over my neck and I gasp excited for her teeth to connect. "Fareeha… Please!" I moan. "Please don't call me by name…" She whispers. "I'm sorry…" I whimper. She begins to lick my neck. _W...Why is she so good at this?_ I wrap my arms around her neck. A small nip finally connects and I breathe heavily awaiting more. The first heavy bite occurs and I squeam under her with delight. "Ah~" I let out. "Mark me~" I pant. She moves away from me and holds her head in her hands. "I don't think I can do this anymore… I can't just screw my friend!" She shakes her head. "Please! I've saved you In battle countless times!" I whimper. "Don't you even bring that into this conversation!" She shouts. I whimper and shrink down 'Sorry…" She moves back over and hugs me. "No, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk about all this. This is the first time you've asked anything of me," She apologises. "You can live here with me Angela, do your business in the living room." She nods. _But… I need you to do that business for me.. There's more pleasure._ "Thank you," I hug her again. "Uh it's a bit weird to do that when you're naked…" She moves away. "Well you did it before me," I shrug. "True," She grunts. "I guess… We're strengthening our friendship?" She notes. "Well if you went through with that yeah…" I dress, avoiding eye-contact. "We'll never stop being friends Angie~" She assures. I smile at her "I hope,"

"Mmm…" I moan as I laid on the couch once again doing _it_ . _This is all my free time has become but… It feels nice at least._ "Angela, I'm assuming you're doing something there so why don't you stop for a moment. I'm making a quick breakfast." I hear Fareeha call out. I pull the blanket over me and kick back. "It's just lame Eggs and Toast but I am stealing from the base's fridge haha," She smiles and hands me the plate. "Ah well thank you nonetheless," I smile. "You might want to return back to your office after this." She adds-on. "That's alright, I like it here." I stretch and begin eating.

"I'll see you around Angela… I hope you can solve your problem…" She smiles at me after I exit through the doorway. I look down embarrassed for a moment. "Thanks for being a good friend," I simply say. She nods once. _I just wish she went through with it…_ "I'll be here if you need anything. Don't let anyone else know I have a place here!" She playfully blinks at me. "It's strange to see you happy…" I comment. She tilts her head and I walk out.


	20. Take My Hand

Chapter 1: The Introduction

Summary: After finding her date, Genji, isn't coming Angela prepares to leave when a woman stops her and offers to pay for a nice dinner. 

I impatiently tapped my foot and looked around hoping to see Genji but he didn't show. "It's been 10 minutes ma'am. Would you like to order?" A waiter approaches. "No, give him just five more." I sigh. Scanning around the room again I noticed a taller woman leaning against a wall once she saw me looking in her direction she directed her eyes elsewhere. But as I looked beside me I saw through my peripheral vision she was looking back at me.  _ Huh strange.  _ After another minute of waiting I tilt my head as the woman approaches me.

"You look a little lonely, may I sit here?" She smiles and asks. "Oh well… I'm not gay." I shrug. "That's alright, we can be friends. I'll even pay for whatever you want," She insists. "I guess there's no harm in that…" I sigh. She smiles and sits down next to me and I sigh as the waiter immediately began their trip over to our table. "This better be worth my time…" I scoff. "Well that's not an ideal attitude." She continues to smile. "Sorry…" Her gentle personality makes me change my opinion.  _ She doesn't look like someone who would be happy.  _ "No worries! I would be mad too," She relates. "Ahem, is there anything I can get you?" The waiter asks. I look at her waiting for her to speak but she politely declines.  _ Hmm too nice. It's suspicious.  _ "I uhm… Will simply have the 12 oz Steak along with mashed potatoes," I nod. "I shall take the same, and may I have raspberry tea?" She politefully smiles. After scribbling for a moment the waiter walks off. "Did you come here unsure of what you wanted to eat?" I ask. "Haha honestly yeah," She happily blinks. My phone vibrates and I take it out scoffing at the notifications. "It's who I was expecting," I let her know. "Oh, well let him know how you're feeling! And may I ask what your name is by the way?" She smirks. "I'm Angela," I offer out my hand. "Fareeha Amari," She shakes it confidently.  _ She has passion in everything she does. Something a good person would do, unlike Genji….  _

{Genji} 9:04 PM: Hello Angela, sorry I couldn’t make it to our date! I had important business to attend to, I’ll try to clear up my schedule and then we can reschedule okay?

_ Ugh what scum I’m One-Hundred Percent Sure he’s lying. _

{Me} 9:05 PM: Hi Genji, that’s alright. I found someone else here willing to give me a nice night out.

_ Haha how will he react to that? _

{Genji}: …

_ So he’s typing and deleting over and over again? Ergh probably insulting me.  _ I put my phone away and look back up at my apparent date substitute. While it's true I wasn't gay she had some sort of charm to her that made me want to at least try. "What did he say?" She asks. "He gave me a fake excuse and hasn't said anything after I told him I was out with you," I sigh. "I'm sorry, I hope it all works out," She smiles. "I think it'll work out one way or the other," I smile. "Thanks for smiling," She beams. "You're welcome," I respond.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Fareeha," I cross my legs eager to hear. 


	21. A Smile On My Face

Chapter 1: Lone Customer

Summary: Coffee Shop worker Angela meets Fareeha after a Lonesome day. 

_ Da-Ding.  _ I hear the shop's bell ring and I walk upstairs lazily.  _ Only the third customer of the day and it's noon. Nice.  _ I stretch and look around to spot the customer. I looked her up and down, a taller woman with a Leather Jacket and sunglasses. Her muscles were tense and she stood straight up. "What can I get you?" I smile at her. "I'll have a plain black coffee," She looks away from me for a moment in thought. "Maybe a Macadamia Nut cookie with it," She crosses her arms. "Sure!" I beam. I quickly make her items and place them on the counter. She hands me a ten dollar bill. "Thank you," She nods. "You're welcome," I smile. As I reach to give her change she shakes her head. "Go ahead and keep it," She takes her items and sits down. I keep my eye on her for a little while.  _ Very quiet.  _ I note. Interested to know more about her I walk out from behind the counter 

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask her. She looks up at me for a moment and nods. "What's your name?" I tilt my head. "I'm Fareeha, Fareeha Amari," She shakes my hand.  _ Huh that last name sounds strangely familiar.  _ "Angela Ziegler, this coffee shop doesn't have too many customers so I like to meet the few," I laugh. "Well, maybe I'll return sometime, Angela." She takes a sip of her coffee bored. "I'd like that, thanks for the tip!" I smile. "Yep," She looks around. "Oh… Not a fan of small talk?" I infer. "Yeah sorry…" She shrugs. "That's alright, have a nice drink," I smile. She formally salutes. _ What an interesting person. I hope she does come back.  _

__ I watch as the woman begins to walk out and I desperately call out to her. "I hope we meet again, Fareeha!" She turns around and takes off her sunglasses for a moment and lightly smiles at me. "I hope we meet again too, Angela," She responds. I dreamily watch as she hops onto a motorcycle and rides off.  _ Huh I didn't hear that when she first got here.  _ The faint sound of footsteps sounds behind me and Baptiste tilts his head. "We finally got another customer? And I missed it?" He dramatically yells. "Hold your horses Jean, the basement is mine next," I cross my arms. "Ugh, you're right," He sighs. "Why are you out there anyways?" He asks and puts his apron on. "The customer was very… Interesting," I respond and walk behind the counter. "Aww c'mon!!" He laughs. "Call if you need assistance," I yawn and begin my descent. He nods. 

The 'basement' was a little relaxation station under the shop. There was a bed along with a computer. Luckily, we were allowed to keep it since business was also done on it. I fall back on the bed with a sigh and my brain can't stop remembering Fareeha.  _ She was so… Bizarre. And hot…. Wait I shouldn't be thinking that! I'm straight… Right?  _ I curl up into a ball and struggle to come to terms with my feelings. 


	22. Love In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really failed but it's not long enough to be a full story. The story takes place at the right flanking route of Nepal: Village where that boardwalk is if it helps you visualize it.

Chapter 1: Fly

Summary: After losing control of her suit for a moment Angela finds herself slowly drifting down with mere seconds before she fell to her death. Fareeha saves her life and Angela cries in her arms. 

“You doing okay, Fareeha?” I ask her. She looks down and kicks her foot against the ground for a moment. “Yeah, I’m doing alright,” I walk up to her and pat her back. “I know you’re a troubled person, let me know if you need me,” I comfort her. “Thanks, doc,” She nods.  _ Ever since Ana disappeared Fareeha went from the happiest girl in the world to the most troubled. I’ve known her for a long time. In fact, I’m pretty sure she had a crush on me when she was young. I miss those days…  _ “You probably shouldn’t only follow me,” She sighs. “You’re my best option Fareeha, always up there for me,” I smile. “Only in battle…” She stands straight up ready to fly.  _ She seems so sad today!  _ Feeling like I failed to cheer her up I take a seat and hold my head in my hands stressed.  _ My entire job is to make people happy and I can’t even do that?  _ “Look, I get it Angela, but sometimes you just can’t always win,” Jesse sits next to me. “Honestly Jesse, right now I just need to be by myself,” I scoff. “The hell is wrong with everyone today?” He bunches his fists up and walks away.  _ Surely there’s a kinder side to Fareeha right?  _

__ “Remember when you were younger and we were best friends?” I smile. “No not very well,” Fareeha darts her eyes away from me. “The nanobots have really helped me out haha,” I add-on.  _ We’re only 5 years apart now.  _ The doors finally open and Fareeha immediately flies up but lands when she notices I follow her. “Dr. Ziegler, go join everyone else,” She frowns. “But I-” I stutter. “That’s an order!” She shouts. I shrink down and I see sorrow and regret in Fareeha’s eyes. “I’m sorry… Just don’t get yourself killed out there Angela,” She sighs.  _ That’s the first time she called me by name today.  _ I hastily run away from Fareeha and she stands still looking at me before flying again. 

_ Oh god I overflew!!  _ I gasp as I look down and see only mountains. “Help!” I shout.  _ I can’t die like this! Falling to my death? And I only have thirty seconds of hovering left…  _ I didn’t hear anyone and my fingers were too far away to grab onto a ledge. In the distance I heard Fareeha’s jets approach and she flew above me looking down.  _ Out of distance!  _ I gasp. She turns off her jets and rapidly flies down.  _ 10 seconds!  _ Finally within distance I fly up to her and we land on the boardwalk. I breathe heavily and lay down. “Fareeha! I- You-” I heave. She looks down at me with her serious face for a moment before the softer side of her comes out. “Hey shh! It’ll be okay Angela, you’re safe now,” She coos and holds me in her arms. “But-” I gasp. “No, buts. I’m here for you,” She slowly rocks me back and forth. I close my eyes and start to cry. She held me close for another two minutes or so until I regained my composure. “Fareeha… Thank you,” I lean into her. “You’re welcome Angela,” She lightly smiles. Unable to think of anything better to say I lean up and kiss her. Fareeha was clearly taken back by the act and her shoulders stiffed up but after I take her hand she relaxes. “I’m sorry…” I sigh. “No, it’s alright. As long as it helped calm you,” She assures. She smiled down at me again and I felt like she was my guardian angel. “So this is the kind side of you?” I comment. “Yes, no one else has seen it since I was younger,” She says. “I’m glad I’m the first,” I manage a small laugh. Fareeha helps me stand up and I hug her. I lean my head into her chest and she runs her fingers through my hair for a moment. “Are you better now?” She asks. “Yeah…” I respond. “Then let’s fly,” She smirks. 


	23. Shot Down

Chapter 1: Eagle Down 

Summary: Fareeha is shot down in battle and comforts a worried Angela before she passes out.

I woke up and stretched as usual. Picking up clothes and other items stranded across the floor. _It’s only a good idea to get drunk when you’re in a good environment._ I think to myself before starting a quick pot of Coffee. Checking my phone I saw a text from Angela, my best friend for my entire life. _Hey Fareeha! Good morning! We should have a talk in the lounge today, you’re not in trouble or anything haha._ It read. _Hey Angie! Will be out in a little bit._ I respond. I quickly brush my teeth and exit, relieved to see Angela’s warm smile greeting me. 

“Hey Reeha~” Angela smiles and hugs me. “Hi Angie~” I hug her back gratefully. “How’s the prosthetic today?” She asks and sits down. “Oh about the same as usual, still have your little blue bird drawn on it,” I sit down next to her with a smile. “Aww~” She lightly laughs. “So what do you want to talk about?” I ask, sipping on Coffee. "Ah well we have a mission today," She leans back into the couch. "Ah well that sucks! I had plans today…" I frown. "Oh? What did you want to do?' She asks. "I was thinking we could go on a date…" I nervously admit. "I'd love to go on a date, Fareeha! Hopefully nothing pops up tomorrow," She takes my hand and reassuringly smiles. "Hah… That statement was like what… 23 years in the making?" I cheer up. "Yep you first started blushing around me when you were nine," She giggles. "I'm glad you accepted it," I smile. With a playful yawn Angela leans into me peacefully. "You are so adorable," I snicker. "Whatever you say 'Reeha," She purrs. I gently run my fingers through her hair. "Already so lovey-dovey?" She taunts. "We've done this before," I respond. "Well it's fine by me~" She laughs. "We should work out together!" I suggest. "Oh, I'm not a very fit person. But if it makes you happy I'll try," She smiles. "You in general make me happy, I've never smiled so much," I laugh. "Aww~ Well you make me happy too," Angela looks up and places a quick kiss on my nose causing me to blush. "Want me to make you a quick breakfast?" Angela asks. "Uh sure! That's very kind of you Angie~" I struggle to regain composure. Angela giggles to herself and stands up. I gently rub my nose and pull out my phone to look at myself. Surely enough a small lipstick pattern was on it and I blushed again. _Should I wipe this away or not? Or maybe I should ask for the lips next time heh~_

“Ah, nice and simple eggs and bacon,” I grin. “I’m glad you like it, maybe if we ever stay together it’ll be more prominent,” She smiles back. “Well, you aren’t my girlfriend just yet,” I playfully laugh. “Soon!” She responds. I take a look into her eyes and smile remembering the times when we were kids. _Angela when I grow up I want to be as brave as you! Well little eagle, I’ll be sure to watch over you like your mother would. I grin as she gently rubbed my hair. Who’s up for some Ice-Cream! I hear Jesse shout._ “We have a long past Angie~” I place my forehead on hers playfully. “Mmhmm.” She giggles and takes a bite of bacon right in front of me. “How about a movie?” I ask. “Sure,” She yawns and responds, taking another sip of Coffee. I scroll through a few old family friendly movies before finding a classic I had only seen once but couldn’t forget. “All Dogs go to Heaven 2,” I explain. “I’ve seen it before, I love Charlie Sheen’s voice acting!” She snuggles up to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny. I didn't even make it to the part where Fareeha was shot down.


	24. The Gang's Back Together

Chapter 1: The Reunion

Summary: After a surprise party launched by Winston Angela gasps as she finds out her former best friend was now a member of Overwatch. 

  
  


_ Angie can you push me? I walk over to Fareeha with a smile. Legs just a little too short? I tease her. Yeah. She sighs. With a couple of good pushes I watch her on the swing laughing with glee. It’s almost like I’m her mother… You up for some ice cream? I turn around and see Jesse prancing up. Heck Yeah! I laugh as Fareeha bravely jumps off the swing and rolls into standing up. Nice Trick, Fareeha! I smile and rub her hair. Thanks~ She responds.  _ “The good old days~” I sigh remembering my former best friend.  _ We’d probably almost be the same age now because of my nanobots…  _ I note. Snapping back to the real world I take a sip of coffee and kick back on my couch. "Athena, read my alarms," I ask. "You have no alarms today Dr. Ziegler, perhaps time to exercise or relax?" She explains. “What about personnel-wide alarms?” I ask. “At 1:00 PM there is an alarm called: Surprise Party for Angela,” She says.  _ What? A surprise party for me? I need to question someone about this…  _

__ “Jesse, is there a party for me today?” I ask. “Yeah, how do you know that?” He tilts his head. “Athena,” I respond. “Well, do you know what it’s about?” He asks. “Nope,” I scratch my neck. “Then it’s still a surprise!” He nods. “Give me a hint about it,” I cross my arms. “You are going to smile a lot more than usual,” He smirks. “Wha- That’s not a good hint,” I look away from him playfully. “I’m sorry Ang~” He shrugs. 

I eagerly watched the clock as 1:00 pm approached after a few minutes the phone-call finally came. “Angela, I think you should come out to the helicopter dock,” Winston suggests. “I would love to!” I gleefully shout. I immediately rush out to the deck and find all the agents gathered. “Is someone coming to us?” I ask Jesse. “Yep, someone important,” He responds. On the horizon I saw a helicopter and as It neared my curiosity rose. Finally, it landed and out stepped a woman, she wore a leather jacket and Sunglasses and was taller than me.  _ Huh. Who’s this?  _ I question. She walks up to me and silently offers out her hand. “Angela,” I shake it, explaining my name. She stands still for a moment before slowly removing her sunglasses and I gasped seeing a distinctive trait of her. The Eye Of Horus. Only one family I’ve ever met had that tattoo. “F-Fareeha?” I gasp. She lightly smiles at me and nods. I hug her tightly and she wraps her arm around my back. “You’ve grown so much!” I laugh looking up at her. “You look as young as I remember,” She responds. “I- You- Aha… What are you doing here?” I ask. “I’ve decided to join Overwatch, I heard that you were here and I wanted to reunite,” She smiles. Jesse walks up and quickly hugs Fareeha. “Oh c’mere you,” Jesse laughs and brings me into the hug. “Just look old times,” I cheerfully say.

“Why do you look so young Angie?” Fareeha smiles and calls me by a familiar old nickname. “Nano-Bots, I’m only 37 physically,” I explain. “Huh, only 5 years older than me,” She nods, taking in the information. “C-Can I just hug you again?” I smile. “Of course,” She laughs. Replicating the past I hug her and place my head in her chest, she rubs my hair. She lightly kisses my forehead and I blush. “Thanks for taking care of me when I didn’t have anyone,” She smiles, not seeming to notice how embarrassed I was of that forehead kiss. “You’re welcome!” I smile even wider. “We should go out sometime, maybe a bowling alley?” Fareeha suggests. “I cannot even explain how much I want that,” I look up at her. “I think Jesse should come too,” She lays down on her bed tired of unpacking. “Oh… That’s alright, he’s a nice person,” I shrug out of her view. “I’m going to sleep Angela, you’re welcome back in my room anytime,” She flips over and smiles at me before closing her eyes. “Okay! Have a good sleep eagle,” I wink, glad she didn’t see it. “Eagle?” She smirks and tilts her head lightly. “I like it,” She snuggles in. 

_ Jeez why am I acting so weird around her? Surely I’m not in love, right? I mean… I saw her as a child but now we’re closer in age and she seems really nice to me.  _ My heart pumped a little harder as I thought of her.  _ Okay so I am in love, I just need to not be creepy about it and hope she agrees.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you ever like one of these drafts and want me to continue them I'll do it!


	25. Let's Keep The Skies Clear Together~

Chapter 1: The Battle of Paris

Summary: On a mission to protect Paris Angela discovers the potential of flying with Fareeha and they enjoy each other’s company. With Angela later falling asleep at Fareeha's room back at the watchpoint. 

“Fareeha, why are you so nice to me?” I asked leaning back in my seat bored. “I don’t know Angie, you just have some sort of charm to you,” She responds with a light smile. “I haven’t even seen you smile at someone else!” I laugh. “If they don’t deserve it they don’t get it!” She happily blinks. “I wish we could stay here, Paris is beautiful!” I stand up and look out the door. “The city of love, it would be nice to stay a few nights,” She agrees. “But we’re here on serious business…” She sighs, picking up her helmet and examining it. “Well, maybe we can hang out afterward?” I ask. “I would love to! Maybe watch a movie or something?” She perks up and looks at me. “Splendid, how about 8:00 at your place?” I suggest. “Sounds fine to me,” She stretches. _I wonder what movie she’ll pick out? I haven’t really spent quality time with anyone in ages!_ “Alright everyone, we’re here. Follow the plan and don’t get Angela killed,” Jack speaks up. We all just tilt our heads. _That’s a weird comment…_ The ship lands and I look over at Fareeha. “We’ve got this ‘Reeha,” I smile and take her hand reassuringly. She looks over at me and smiles back lightly squeezing my hand back. “Thank you, Angie~” She responds. 

“Angela, I have an idea!” Fareeha puts on her helmet and runs over to me. “What?” I ask. “How about you fly behind me? You can see others easier and can heal me!” She shouts, gunfire now erupting. “Let’s give it a try,” I shrug. Fareeha salutes before turning around and flying rapidly upwards. I direct the Valkyrie suit to follow her and am surprised to note I flew upwards just as fast as she did. _Wow! I didn’t know it could go vertically to this degree!_ Fareeha looks back at me and silently pumps her fist before firing off her first volley of rockets. I began to glide and follow her while examining my allies from above. _This is really effective actually, I should ask Winston to give us a lesson and make this a proper strategy!_ Looking back to Fareeha I smiled as the sunlight gleamed off the visible part of her face giving it a beautiful shade. She elegantly moved through the air. _Like an eagle…_ Out of fuel, she hovers back down to the ground and I land beside her. “This is actually working!” I comment. “Yeah, everything’s going to plan so far, thanks for having my back,” She smiles. Feeling a sudden surge of happiness I lightly brush her cheek and she blushes. _She’s so cute sometimes~_ I hear a ding come from her armor and she looks down embarrassed for a moment before nodding and flying back upwards. I gladly follow her ready to repeat the pattern.

“ _Overwatch team regroup at ship,”_ I hear Jack’s voice over the suit’s intercom. “We did it!” I sigh of relief and laugh. “Yeah! We were really effective. You really are a guardian angel~” Fareeha happily responds and slowly walks with me back to our ship. “Aww~” I giggle. _Hmm, I recognize this, people usually match paces with someone they like or at least comfortable with._ I watch as she takes off her helmet and brushes back her luscious hair. Her Eye of Horus also shimmered in the moonlight and it reminded me of her mother. “Ana would be proud,” I take her hand with both of mine and smile at her. “Thank you, Angela,” She fully smiles. We arrive back at the ship and the team erupts in applause. “You two killed it out there!” Lucio laughs. “A very effective strategy I wouldn’t have thought of,” Jack nods. Fareeha and I look at each other in surprise. “Well, I just wanted to try something new,” I deny their enthusiasm and blush. Reinhardt walks over and wraps his huge arm around my back. “Ja! You two destroyed them!” He laughs loudly, a habit of his. We boarded the ship and Fareeha and I smiled all the way home.

“You were great out there Angela,” Fareeha smiles and drinks a cup of water. We had finally made it home and it was already 11:00 PM. “You were even better,” I yawn and smile at her. Fareeha walks over to me and silently hugs me and I lean into her happily. I take her hand and we walk back to her room. “I feel like we’re a lot closer,” Fareeha looks beside her at me. “Me too,” I yawn again. “Do you need me to carry you?” She lightly chuckles. “Your choice,” I lightly hum. She gently lifts me into her arms and I blush. “I can sleep in my chair if you want,” She comments looking down at me. “What, afraid to sleep next to me?” I tease her. “Hahaha…” She snickers. She opened her door and turned on the lights before carrying me to her room and setting me down. “I have to go brush my teeth real quick... “ She yawns. “Okie,” I curl up under her blanket. _Haha… I think we’re in love._ I close my eyes. After a few moments Fareeha climbs in the bed beside me and we lay face to face. I gazed into her hazel eyes and smiled. “I think we need to go on a date soon,” Fareeha says. “I think so too,” I place my left arm around her in a small sort of hug. She does the same and I fell asleep in her arms.

I yawn and stretch struggling to open my eyes. I felt a little kiss on my forehead and I looked up to see Fareeha. “Well, that escalated quickly,” I lightly laughed. “It was destined to happen eventually Angie~” She smiles down at me. “I guess we’re in love now?” I ask. “Yep,” She responds. “Yay~” I smile and hug her a little tighter. “Do you want to wake up yet?” She asks. “Not really…” I sigh. “Fine by me,” She smiles and places her forehead against mine. I blushed feeling her body warmth against mine. “You are special Fareeha,” I comment. “Thank you, I’m glad you see me as unique,” She responds. 

I leaned my cheek on my hand bored. “Coffee is so bad it’s good,” I lightly laugh. Fareeha sits on the other side of the table from me and smiles. “I agree,” She yawns. “We should go on that date today actually,” She suggests. “I’d like that, Fareeha,” I beam. “There’s a nice waterpark around actually, show off some skin huh?” She laughs. “That sounds really fun!” I place my hand on my chin in thought. _I wonder what she’d look like covered in water hehe…_ After finishing my coffee I went to hug Fareeha again. “I have to go eagle but call me when you’re ready to go!” I kissed her cheek as I pulled away and she blushed heavily. “Uh yeah! I’ll do that,” She nervously laughs. Taking a long glance around the room I smiled. _This place is almost sort of a second home to me, my office sucks! I hope we grow even closer._

Chapter 2: Midnight Waterpark 

Summary: Fareeha and Angela pay off some guards to let them into the waterpark and they enjoy a nice night out. 

A grocery bag in my hand; I walked down to Fareeha’s room with a smirk on my face. After knocking she opens the door and I sit down. “I thought we were going to the waterpark?” She frowns. “Oh, we are ‘Reeha~” I smile. “How?” She asks. I pull out a check paper. “Paying off the guards,” I smirk. “Mmm you are so clever~” She compliments. Fareeha fetches her swimming clothes and steps out into the living room with me. “Don’t get too excited~” She teases me. I held up my fingers and showed them twitching and she lightly blushed, understanding what I was thinking.

The light sound of classic rock was music to my ears, I rolled down my window and the wind flew through my hair. “You have the coolest car in existence Fareeha,” I chuckle. “I think so too, but I have the most beautiful woman in my passenger seat,” She retorts. “Smooth~” I giggle looking at her lovingly. “Money runs the world, as hard as we try to not let it to,” I comment. “Take your mind off economics Angie~ It’s just me, you, and the peace,” She taps my nose with her right hand. “Alright,” I sigh of relief, relaxing into the car seat. I pulled out my phone and playfully grabbed Fareeha’s sunglasses out of the cupholder. “Media’s gonna love this,” I laugh. Fareeha just looks at me and smiles for a moment before keeping her eyes on the road. I took an image of myself with her sunglasses on and posted it, immediately gaining a like from Genji. _What a creep…_ “Alright, we’ve made it!” Fareeha pulls off on the side of the road out of any camera’s way. “We’re going to have to ask them to cut the feed,” I note. We both step out of the car and Fareeha looks at me with the same loving eyes as I did her. I take her hand and we walk to the front of the park.

A lone worker sat at the stand distracted by his phone. “Excuse me!” I shout. The guard looks up confused. “Can you let us in?” I ask. “What? No!” He angrily shrugs. I smirk at Fareeha and pull out the check. I slam it on the counter. “Name the price,” I cross my arms. “$1600,” He crosses his arms back, not taking me seriously. I finished writing the check. “What’s your name?” I ask. “Jeremy,” He responds. “You are really lucky today, Jeremy,” I smile. He looks up at me eyes wide. “Wha-” He shakes his head confused. “Look, just cut the Waterpark cameras and it’s yours,” I snatch it back. After typing on his keyboard for a few moments he looks back at me. “Thank you,” I smile and hand him the check. He beams looking at the check and opens the gate doors. I take Fareeha’s hand and we prance through the gate. 

“You are so hot when in control~” Fareeha laughs and comments. “Don’t get too far ahead of yourself ‘Reeha,” I tease her. She rubs her thumb against my hand in response. I take a look around and smile as the lights begin to turn on. “Money does that to someone!” I laugh. _It’s all to ourselves huh?_ Fareeha and I take a seat on tanning chairs and the water begins to filter itself all around the park. “I’ve never felt so rich,” Fareeha smiles and looks over at me. She thinks for a moment before smirking. “Come over here Angie~” She stands up. I tilt my head and walk over to her. She places her hand on my cheek and I blush. “Angela Ziegler… I love you,” She gently smiles. I take her free hand with mine. “I love you too, Fareeha Amari,” I blush. I closed my eyes and after a few moments, she kisses me. The way she was gentle with me made my heart gleam. Fareeha wasn’t Lieutenant Amari anymore. She was mein eagle. She falls backwards intentionally and we fall into the pool while kissing. I resurface and laugh. “F-Fareeha!” I giggle. “All a part of my plan~” She teases me. “Oh c’mere you!” I smirk and bring her in for another kiss. I gasp as she lifts me from my bottom. “Ready to have some fun?” She teases me again. “God… I want you Fareeha~” I moan in her grip. “Hehe. That’s what I thought~” And then we immediately started kissing again.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Summary: After getting carried away with Fareeha, Angela wakes up to find herself a new lover. They lovingly enjoy the waterpark for the rest of the night. 

“Aaaaaangela, I suggest you get dressed,” I weakly open my eyes to find Fareeha laying beside me lipstick strewn across her face. _Did I cause that?_ “Did we really just do that?” I lightly smile and ask. “You bet we did, but I don’t want to use $1600 just for something we could’ve done at home~” She snickers. “Let’s go have some actual fun!” She stands up and stretches. I watch as she enters the pool and washes off her face. She takes a handful of water and splashes it on me. “Brrrr!~” I quickly stand up and shiver. She walks back over to me and gently hugs me and I relax in her grip. “Let’s go to the waterslides first!” She suggests. “Anything as long as I’m with you~” I yawn. I walk beside her and she places her arm around me. I took a deeper look around, the trees masterfully planted, and the scenery much better when empty. Walking up the slide I realized just how long it took. "Phew…" I pant as I make it up to the top. "Now the fun part though Angie~" She smiles. We sit on the entryway together. "Probably dangerous to go at the same time," I comment. She nods and goes first. I wait only about a second before following. The high-speed water splashes upon me and I giggle satisfied. Suddenly I fly out and land on top of Fareeha bringing our mouths together again. "Even fate wants us to kiss~" I laugh and place my forehead against hers. "I do too," She smiles. 

"I want to get an Eye of Horus tattoo like yours," I yawn and lay down on the pavement. "Why?" She asks. "Because it looks so beautiful on you~" I compliment. "Are you ready to leave?" She dries herself off with a towel. "I guess… I'm pretty tired as you can see haha." I lightly laugh and close my eyes. "I'll carry you back Angie~" She helps me up before carrying me. I open my eyes and kiss her cheek before relaxing in her grip again. She sets me down in the passenger seat of her car before entering herself. "Hey Angie?" She playfully asks. "Yeah?" I respond. "I love you," She takes my hand for a second. "I love you too," I smile. And that's how I fell asleep.

(Mini Paragraph Fareeha's pov) 

"Why are you carrying Angela?" Jesse lightly laughs and asks. "Oh, she just fell asleep on our night out~" I respond looking down at her with a smile. "A date? Why didn't you tell me?" He takes a sip of Coffee and holds the main doors open for me. "Well, it all happened really suddenly if I'm honest," I laugh and carry her in. I walk Angela to her room and take her keys from her pocket silently. I unlock the door and place her down on her bed. _Eh, I'll go chat with Jesse before sleeping as well._ Taking a seat on the couch I lay back prepared for any questions he’d ask. “How’d you say it went?” He first asks. “Really good, for a first date a lot more happened than I expected, plus we got to sneak into and have a waterpark all to ourselves,” I laugh. “Oh you lucky ducks! How much did ya pay the guard?” He asks assuming that we didn’t sneak in. “About $1600, Angie wrote him a big ol’ check and he couldn’t resist,” I yawn. “Eh you seem tired, so I’ll leave,” He stands up. “Okay,” I simply respond. I hear him prance off with his obnoxiously loud boots and I stand up and enter Angela’s room, too tired to walk back to my own. I climb into bed beside her and turn on a fan before peacefully falling asleep to my angel. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really cute and I used ~ a lot more than I usually would in a story. Hopefully it helps you estimate their tone and love for each other. Some stories aren't really failed in the fact of writing but failed in that they are short.


	26. When I'm Around You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is sort of slowing down so I'm sorry about that.

Chapter 1: The Park

Summary: Bored of The Watchpoint Angela asks Fareeha to talk a walk with her and she agrees. Fareeha notes Angela's beauty and finds herself acting different around her friend.

I walked up to Angela's office and knocked.  _ I wonder what she thinks about me… She always seems to have a positive opinion, but that's her job.  _ After a few moments I knock again.  _ Huh that's strange, usually she's on things like this before I am.  _ I kick my foot against the floor bored and as I go to knock for a third time the door frantically opens to reveal Angela, who had clearly just woken up. "Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting, come on in," She weakly smiles and steps aside letting me in. I silently enter and take a seat on her couch. She closes the door behind me and closes the blinds. "I know you like calm environments haha…" She weakly says while turning on her relaxing blue lamp. "Yes, good observation Angela," I fold my hands. "I think you should tell me what's wrong first," I ask. "What do you mean?" She starts to make tea and looks at me. "You clearly just woke up, I've never seen you wake up so late." I note. "Oh… It's just a bit of stress. Happens to everyone…" She sighs. "Haha it's funny… I should be the Psychologist but you seem to be doing that for me~" She giggles seemingly feeling a little better. "You're a good friend of mine Angie, I want you to know that," I smile at her. "Aww~ shucks," She lightly blushes. With a sleepy smile on her face Angela returns with Tea and hands me my cup on a plate. 

"You seem to be feeling better," I note taking a sip.  _ Huh really good actually.  _ "You induce happiness Fareeha," She responds. "Well, I'm glad," I smile. "I think we should move on to you though, it's your appointment after all!" She persists. "Okay," I nod. "Tell me your thoughts." She crosses her leg and puts her hair into a tie. "Ah well I don't know… I think I'm just a little lonely." I shrug. "Mmhmm…." She nods and supposedly writes that down on a notepad. "How do you think we can combat this?" She asks. "Uhh maybe a walk in the park with you? I think of you as a nice friend~" I smile at her. "I actually think that's a good idea. And I think of you as a good friend too," She smiles back. "How about tonight at 8;00?" I ask. "Lovely!" She beams. We both lean back in our furniture, relaxed. I look into her eyes and smile. 


	27. Angela's Lust / Midnight Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story based off an image I saw on twitter.

Chapter 1: Late Night Walk

Summary: On a walk with Angela to relieve stress Fareeha buys her a stuffed animal. 

“Cold out tonight huh?” I try to initiate small talk as we sit on the bench. “Yeah.” Fareeha simply responds. _She always hated small talk. I just hope she can deal with it in my case._ I shiver and hold my arms in a self-hug. Fareeha tilts her head and looks at me for a moment before removing her leather jacket. “Here,” She says. I look at her and then back at the jacket. “Aw,” I blush and happily take the jacket putting it on with a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry to bring you out this late…” I look down in shame. “It’s alright, I like it out at night. It’s… Relaxing,” She puts on a fake smile to reassure me. _But I think her words are true._ “Sorry… I’m sort of like a different person when not at work,” I sigh. “Angela. Stop apologizing, okay? I’m having fun,” She pats my back reassuringly. I continue to look down in guilt. “Angie~ You’re starting to act like me,” She notes, worried. “I’m so-” I start. “Hey c’mon now! Stop that,” She frowns. “Look, I’ll go get you something alright. Just please don’t leave without me,” She sighs. I watch as the Lieutenant walks off towards a shop. _What could she be getting me?_

I laid on the bench bored and still partially cold. The sound of heavy footsteps approached and I sat up to see Fareeha with two bags. “I hope this makes you feel better~” She nods. I take the bags and pull out the contents of one of them; A leather jacket, just like Fareeha’s. “Now we can be er- Cool together,” She chuckles, unsure of what to say. I take off her jacket and hand it back putting on the one she bought me. I open the other bag and my eyes go wide. It was two little stuffed animals; one a Snowy Owl and the other a Blue Bird. “Fareeha, you didn’t have to do this for me!” I blush and hug the snowy owl close to me. “I just want you to be happy Angela, imagine having a sad Psychologist!” She shrugs it off. I stand up and tightly hug her and she reluctantly wraps her arms around me. As we pull away she is slightly smiling. “So we’re both happy now?” She asks. “I’d say so~” I beam. Fareeha takes a seat next to me. “You know why I got a Snowy Owl plush?” She asks. “I’m unsure,” I shrug. “Because it represents you; caring, almost nocturnal, and wearing lots and lots of white~” She laughs. “Hehe, those are some accurate statements,” I happily blink at her. “How about we go get some coffee before going back?” She suggests. “But then we’ll be up all night!” I tilt my head. “That’s alright! We can watch movies or something, hang out at my place,” She stands up and stretches. “I guess there’s no harm in that,” I smile. Fareeha offers her hand out to me and I stand up. I gather up my new belongings and take Fareeha’s hand. She looks over at me initially shocked but after a few moments her shoulders relax. _Maybe I shouldn’t have taken her hand. What if she doesn’t want a relationship? Argh…_ Fareeha spots a cafe’ and we begin the walk. 

A little ding sounded as I walked in the cafe and I smiled. "I like this already," I whisper to her. "Me too," Fareeha responds. We take a seat and I take a gaze into her eyes. The way she smiled when she did decide to was adorable, her Eye of Horus and how it gleamed into the light, the way her cheeks curved into the perfect shape. "Angela. Are you in love with me?" She whispers seriously. "I- Uh- I think so…" I nervously laugh and look down. "Yeah you've been acting different around me, it's nice though." She smiles. "Do you- Like me too?" I ask. "I do," She takes my hand more confident. I take off my jacket and she does the same. "Huh, I just realized how close we look. Almost like some Sherlock Holmes obsessors." Fareeha notes. "Eh I just threw on whatever I could haha," I smile and continue to look at her. I was, in fact, so busy looking at her that she had to order my coffee for me. "Angela! What was that about?" She playfully asks. "Oh I was just enjoying looking at you," I blush. She lightly chuckles again. "Are you having a nice night?" She asks. "I am, I mean… I'm on a date with someone I've had a crush on ever since you joined," I admit. She genuinely smiles and we enjoy each other's presence waiting for our coffee. 

"Good thing you weren't listening to me ordering haha," Fareeha smiles looking down at our lattes, which had hearts in them. "You're so sweet~" I smile and take a sip. "You are too~" She happily responds. I watch as she takes a couple of small bites out of a cake. _God… I haven't wanted to be cake like this since I was a dumb kid._ I blush. "Angela!" She laughs. "We haven't even kissed yet," She whispers. "Do you want to end that?" I smirk. She winks at me in response. "Smooth~" I laugh. 


	28. Midnight Birds Draft 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cute chapter~

Chapter 1: Treatment Of Friendship

Summary: On their appointment Fareeha and Angela agree to begin to take walks together to treat Fareeha’s loneliness. 

I perked up as I heard the knock on the door. _Oh here she is!!_ I grin. Brushing my hair back I nervously look at myself in the mirror one last time before opening the door. “Woah Angie~ This place is decked out! You set this all up for me?” She looks around in awe. “I’ve known you for a year now! I’d say you are my best friend so of course I did!” I shrug it off. “Well, thank you nonetheless. You really do know all my interests!” She beams. "I'm warming up some hot chocolate right now! Go ahead and take a seat," I smile at her. "Well, thank you!" She smiles back. I watch as she takes a seat slowly removing her leather jacket. Her skin being revealed inch by inch as it came off. _That jacket is like a signature of hers. But I must say… She looks fine without it._ I take the hot chocolate off the stove and pour us some of the liquid. I bring the cups to the coffee table and sit down in the chair opposite of hers. I take a little sip before begining to talk. "Ah- So how are you today?" I ask, trying to hide the fact I burnt my tongue. "I'm alright, wasn't doing too good until I made it here," She shrugs. "Have you been having any problems recently?" I then ask. She takes a small sip of hot chocolate in thought. "Eh… It's hard to explain. I just don't feel that motivated. I feel lonely." She explains. "Maybe you just need someone to spend time with?" I suggest. "I think that'd help," She nods "Uh huh…" I smile in thought. 

"I think maybe you need a walking partner," I cross my legs. "Nah that's- Well maybe… I do like talking to people that I know well." She thinks out loud. I smirk and take more drinks of my hot chocolate waiting for her to realize what I was thinking. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She asks and tilts her head confused. "Since I'm your best friend~ Why can't we go on walks together?" I smile. "You have a job to do Angie~" She reminds me. "Not at night," I retort. "Are you forcing this on me?" She asks. "What? No! It's your decision in the end. I just thought it would be nice to know you better…" I bite my lip. "I'm just kidding Angie, of course you can take walks with me," She chuckles. "Oh… You had me worried there," I sigh. "Sorry, I had no ill-harm in it," She places her hand on my thigh reassuringly. I look away and blush. _Her hand is so… Warm._ "It's alright," I respond, using the hot chocolate mug to cover my blush. "Meet me on the porch at 10;00?" She asks. "Sounds fine to me, we both do stay up pretty late!" I place down the mug and laugh. "Anything else you want to talk about?" I ask. "No not really, but could I just hang out a little while?" She asks. "Sure! I love your company, Fareeha," I smile. "Thanks Angela," She happily blinks at me 

I watched as Fareeha playfully stretched and moved over to my couch. She fell onto it and yawned. "Ooh~ Very comfy!" She exclaims. "I think so too, sometimes I sleep on it instead of my bed," I laugh. Fareeha looks over at me with a small smile. I gazed into her brown eyes and saw myself in them; a.gentle but troubled soul. We smiled at each other and my heart seemed to beat a little easier. "We're very similar, 'Reeha," I say. "I think so too~" She responds with a playful tone. "I think maybe we should go shopping tonight, buy each other something!" I suggest. "That sounds lovely," Fareeha responds. "Hah… I feel a little tired. Mind if I sleep an hour or so?" She yawns. "Not at all! Need a blanket or anything?" I smile. "Do you have one of those cold blankets? It's hard to explain…" She crunches up into a ball. "I know whatcha mean, of course I'll get you one!" I smile. I stood up and finished the rest of my semi-warm hot chocolate before walking to storage. _Oh~ She is just so darn cute laying down like that._ I snicker to myself.

I walked up to Fareeha and tuck her in; I saw a blush on her face as she turned on her side away from me, attempting to hide it. "Ah you don't need to hide Fareeha, I've tucked many people in before." I tease her. She turns back over to face me and her blush is a little lighter but still visible. "Sorry… I just- Haven't felt cared for since my mother was around,".She sighs. "No really it's okay! Just relax," I lightly laugh. "Alright…" Fareeha smiles one more time before closing her eyes. I turn on the a/c and sit back down examining Fareeha. _Her Eye of Horus is beautiful!_ I note. I watched as her breathing slowed, and I grinned hearing her light snoring. _Aww~ It seems she's sleeping now._ I giggle. I dim the lights in the room before leaving to make myself something for lunch. 

"Well, you seem happy today," Jesse notes as I walk into the kitchen. "Mm-Hmm," I lazily responded. "And why is that?" He pushes for an answer. "Oh, no reason," I yawn. "That ain't true!" He crosses his arms. "I'm just… Getting to know a friend better," I explain. "Who's that?" He asks again. "It's not really your business," I furrow my brow. Jesse grunts to himself before walking away. _Even Jesse doesn't know me as well as Fareeha._ Uninspired; I quickly make myself Bacon and Eggs before returning to my room. 

Unable to contain myself I gently brush Fareeha's forehead and smile. _She is incredible…_ I lightly hum as I looked at Fareeha. _I feel like there's more between us… Maybe I should ask her on a date._ I think to myself. I sigh and sit back down in my chair before eventually falling asleep. 

I woke up to find I was tucked in with the same blanket I gave Fareeha. "Aw~" I audibly beam. "Good afternoon Angie~" I look around to find Fareeha staring at me from behind my chair. "You are so cute when sleeping," She compliments me. "You are too~" I smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I want to get right, Fareeha and Angela being walking partners. I'll keep trying to write this.


	29. The Doctor's Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really just wrote this to show off my hatred of Genji by killing him. I had no idea how to plan the actual dialogue between Angela and Winston discussing Genji's death.

Chapter 1: Death Of Genji Shimada

Summary: Angela's former abusive boyfriend Genji dies after being pushed off a cliff by Angela and Fareeha comforts her best friend; telling her he deserved what he got. 

  
  


I watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. The last of the sunbeams reaching my skin before the night set in. Standing up I went to fetch a bottle of water.  _ Life is so uneventful at these times.  _ I sigh. Walking through the apartment I turned off the Air Conditioning before returning back outside. Rubbing my eyes I sat back down on my porch chair. Off in the distance, I saw two figures approaching the edge of the island.  _ Those weren’t there before…  _ I note. One of the figures assumed an offensive and seemingly angry pose.  _ They must be agents, but who?  _ I almost spat out my water as the angry figure hit the other one. Who in turn assumed a submissive position and looked down in shame.  _ I need to see what’s up!  _ Hopping over the barrier I begin to jog my way to the figures. 

  
  


As I neared the figures I began to recognize one of them, my best friend; Angela Ziegler. The other figure seemed to be her boyfriend; Genji.  _ What the hell? Is this an abusive relationship? Angela doesn’t deserve that! Especially because she saved that pesky ninja’s life!  _ “Hey, what’s going on here!” I shout nearing the pair. “None of your business!” The shell of a man shouts back. “Will you stop shouting?” I hear Angela ask in a quiet voice. “Clearly not! I believe you don’t have any business in hitting her!” I hold my hands behind my back and clench them into fists. “Will you just go away?” He bares his teeth at me. I stand still and straight up. “I suggest you leave her alone or you will have me to deal with,” I use my Lieutenant voice.  _ Who does he think he is?  _ With sudden great force, he lunges at me and I fall back. The hard rock hit me hard but I was undeterred. As quickly as I fell I stood up and withheld his attacks. “Stop it!” I hear Angela shout. “This is for your safety, Angela!” Both Genji and I shout.  _ What a monster! He uses and manipulates her emotions by sounding kind!  _ I look at Angela with empathy and her face is shown with horror. Genji’s hardest punch connected and I fell to one knee.  _ Damn… I’m bleeding. My nose is broken too…  _ I look up to see Angela grabbing the Ninja from behind, she tussles around him for a moment before I watch as he is pushed off the cliff. “Wha- Angela!” I gasp and stand up weakly. I rush over to the cliff and watch as he falls to his death. “I- I- I’m sorry!” She cries out. “He… He was A-Abusive, I just wanted to… Protect you!” She stutters. “Angela calm down!” I order. ‘It’s not your fault, he deserved it! Can’t you see?” I kneel next to her; now a crying mess. “Your nose… Is it okay?” She sniffles and asks. “It’s broken, but right now you matter!” I respond. “I’m sorry... Your nose didn’t deserve that treatment,” She sighs and curls up into a ball. “We need to get you to your office, Angela,” I take her hand reassuringly. “I… I just killed a man though,..” She tears up again. “It was clearly self-defense, we can wipe the footage and say he voluntarily jumped,” I respond. “What a monstrous idea!” She gasps looking at me as if I was different. “No wait! I just want to help okay? I said that in the moment, we shall do what you want,” I try to smile. “O...Okay,” She responds. I help her stand up and lift her into my arms. “I’m sorry Angela, I should have left you two alone…” I sigh. “You just wanted to help…” She responds equally as sad. “Thank you for always being my best friend and there for me,” She sniffles. “You’re welcome, Angela,” I responded, looking down at her.

  
  


“We’ve made it Angela, I hope you wouldn’t mind helping my nose? But I understand if it isn’t of importance,” I gently place her down. “I… Can offer you a few days off and some painkillers,” She sighs. “Good enough for me, thank you, Angela,” I smile. Angela turns to face me and leans into me lightly crying into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and coo her. “I didn’t mean to kill him…” She sobs. “I know. I know. It’s okay,” I hug her a little tighter. “What am I going to do?” She collapses in my arms. I lift her again and carry her to her room before placing her down on her bed. “Tell Winston the truth, he’s known you for years. Out of anyone to understand It would be him,” I advise. “I… Think you’re right,” She turns on her bedside fan. “Can you- Lay with me tonight? I… I just need some comfort,” She sniffles. “Of course Angie. Let me go take those painkillers though,” I respond. I bend down next to her bed and wipe away her tears. “We are in this together,” I lightly smile. She just nods and smiles back. 

Crawling into her bed I nervously begin to think certain thoughts.  _ She just went through a horrible relationship. I cannot force her into another one. It must be her decision.  _ I decide. Angela shifts near me and places her head on my shoulder. “I’ll always be your support Angela,” I use my right hand to brush her hair. “Thanks…” She sniffles again. As a final attempt to cheer her up I gently kiss her forehead. She relaxes into me. “I think… Everything will be okay now,” She looks up at me and smiles. “I think so too,” I do the same. Angela fell asleep in my grip, and I never felt so proud before.

  
  


I tiredly looked down at the Angel in my arms, her blonde hair and her cheeks were irresistible. It was no wonder she had gone through so many relationships. Being close friends she told me about everyone. I listened as she gently snored and a slight grin formed on her.  _ Hopefully a good dream.  _ I shook my dreariness away.  _ I don’t want to move from this position, she’s so… Soft. It would be awful if I woke her.  _ I run my fingers through her hair gently with a grin.  _ Everything about her is so captivating…  _ I watch as she begins to gently stir; snuggling up just a little closer to me as if she didn’t want to wake up yet. After a yawn, she opened her eyes to see me. I smile at her and she weakly does the same. Her blue eyes were beautiful. “Good morning,” She says. “Good morning, Angela,” I respond. “Sleep well?” I casually ask. “Incredibly,” She responds and gently brushes her head against my cheek.  _ Woah… Why’d she do that?  _ “Would you like it if I made you breakfast?” I ask her. “Mmm… I would love that. Thank you,” She closes her eyes again. She hugs me like it was her last hug ever before letting me stand up. “Is your nose feeling better?” She asks.  _ She clearly remembers the event then. But why is she sounding so happy?  _ “It is,” I respond. “I’m glad~” She says with a little cheerful tone in her voice. Walking out of the room my head began to race.  _ I should probably accompany her with Winston, she seems to enjoy my presence.  _

  
  


I walked into her room and she immediately sat up. "Aww, You made my favorite~" She beams. "I know you that well!" I respond and sit down next to her. Her favorite breakfast meal happened to be Bacon, French Toast, and Coffee. "Are you okay, Angela?" I ask her. "I believe you now Fareeha. He got what he deserved." She responds. She takes her hand and brushes my cheek gently. "You are so nice to be around~" She smiles. "You are too Angie~" I responded. Angela leans into me and silently eats her breakfast. "Angela… Why are you acting so… Over the top nice towards me?" I ask. "Because you stopped me from ending myself yesterday…" She admits, her smile disappearing. "What?" I gasp. "If it weren't for you I would've jumped after him," She admits. "That's awful Angela!" I look at her. She looks down in shame and moved away from me. "I'm sorry… I just needed to get it off my shoulders. I care about you more now. You saved my life," She sighs. I look at her in silence. "Thank you for telling the truth," I nod. After sitting in silence moments she speaks up. " Thanks for breakfast," She places the now empty plate on her nightstand. "Yeah," I respond with my usual plainness. "I think I'm going to go exercise until you're ready to talk to Winston," I stand up. "Oh…Okay," She scratches her neck, disappointed. I take a final glance at her and sigh.

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 1: Bonding

Summary: On The Day leading up to a mission Angela and Fareeha bond and go out to a bar together. 

Notable Events: Light Drunkness, Match of Pool in which Fareeha playfully lets Angela win, Hug before they leave. 

“Phew, that was a long one,” I groan and lean onto the wall. “Yeah… I hate briefings, Missions are a big deal though,” Fareeha responds seriously, still standing completely straight. “I was thinking maybe we could go to the bar tonight, something to remember before the mission itself,” I suggest. “Thank god for floating taxis,” She lightly chuckles. “I’d love to go somewhere with you Angie~ You really are one of my only friends after all,” She smiles for a moment. “Aw, well I’m glad you think of me highly,” I beam. “Does 9:00 sound okay?” She asks. “Sure! It’s too bad we can’t go at the same time for convenience since I have to stay here…” I shrug. “Yeah, I’m just not as important as you, I guess,” She looks down at her boots for a moment. “Well of course you’re important, Fareeha!” I playfully punch her shoulder. “Thank you, Angela,” She nods. “I’ll see you around Angie~” She salutes me. “Same to you ‘Reeha,” I salute her back with less intensity. She just smiles before walking away. _She has seemed so happy recently, not around others of course. But around me I suppose. I’m just a likable person._ I think to myself. 

  
  


_Oh God, what should I wear? Something I'd like, or something she'd like?_ I ponder. _Probably something she'd like._ I decide. Reaching deep back into my closet I pull out a leather jacket and brush it off. Putting it on I look in the mirror. _It actually doesn't look half bad._ I nod. I brush back my hair and put on lipstick. _Not bad at all._ I dial up Fareeha. "Hey Angela, what's up?" She asks. "Nothing much, I'm getting ready to leave now," I respond. "Nice! Can't wait to see you, Angie~" She says. "Me too Fareeha," I beam. As soon as the call started it ended. _Why am I so hyped up about this? Just a friendly drink. Right?_

  
  


I nervously tapped the armrest as the taxi moved. My heart thumped as I looked in the mirror examining every detail of myself. I looked out the window at the passing sea. _Will she even like my outfit? Will she think it's too needy? Like I wanted to get her attention?_ My jaw quivered at the thought. "Is everything alright ma'am?" The driver asks. "Hmm? Oh… Yes of course!" I nervously laugh. I hear him sharply exhale but he doesn't respond. _It seems like everyone's out to get me!_ I frown. After a few more minutes we made it back to shore and I called another taxi. 

  
  


"Take me to the nearest American Legion," I order the driver. "Alright," He plainly responds. I ground my teeth looking at the passing buildings and cars. The part of town we were in was surprisingly beautiful, the deluxe apartments well taken care of and a beautiful park. _Of course, it's possible my judgment is being clouded because it's nighttime._ I note I pulled out my watch. {9:05} _God damnit, I'm late!_ I frown and lean back into my seat. Finally, after a few minutes, the car stops, and I pay the driver. 

  
  


I quickly jog up to the entrance of the bar to see Fareeha leaning on it. "Fareeha! I'm so sorry I was late!" I gasp and look down shyly. "It's alright doctor, you had an unreliable Taxi service," She smiles and shrugs it off. "How do I look?" I ask. "You look surprisingly really good with some black on you," She nods. "Aw," I smile. "C'mon, let's go in," She opens the door for me. I gladly walk through and smile. _The bar isn't filled with drunks! Yes!_ "Seems to be a tight-packed community," I note. "Mmhmm," She responds. After looking around for another few seconds we finally take a seat at the counter. I looked over at Fareeha, she was staring over at the bartender. I noticed she was still wearing her sunglasses. Not deliberating on the decision, I remove her sunglasses. She just looks over at me and tilts her head. "Sorry…" I place them in her hand. "It's alright Angela! I would've forgotten anyways. You really don't have to be so stressed," She wraps her arm around my back for a few moments reassuringly. "It's just that I'm scared you'll be mad at me. You don't really talk this gently with anyone else," I sigh. "I know you well Angela, of course I'll speak more gently to you. You always do to me~" She smiles. I smile back. 

  
  


"What do you suggest I get?" I ask Fareeha. "Don't drink much hmmm? How about we both just get beer?" She suggests. "Yeah I don't drink too much heh~" I smile. I dreamily watch Fareeha as she asks the bartender for our drinks. I place my knuckles on my cheek. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She smirks. "I just love your style," I smile. "You didn't have to try and match it, Angela," She says. "But you're so cool!" I laugh. "And you're so cute," She taps my nose. I lightly blush and look away. "I'll buy," She explains. "Thank you," I happily blinked at her. Fareeha nods and signals to the bartender. She orders us the drinks. The fizzy liquid was in a huge glass. _Haha, almost like something Reinhardt would drink out of._ I snicker. "Yeah, I'm not going to be able to finish this!" I laugh. "Don't worry, very few have!" She laughs too. "Hey, this must've been expensive though?" I bite my lip. "Yeah," She simply responds. "You shouldn't spend so much on me!" I gasp. She looks over at me and her smile disappears. "I'm sorry… I should just accept your generosity," I look down in shame. "It's okay," She goes back to her non-talkative self. We sit around in silence and I enjoy the drink she bought me. "Perhaps we should play some pool?" She suggests. "Oh, I'm not really good at pool haha," I giggle, a little flustered from my drink. "I'm sure you'll do fine Angie~" She pats my back again. "Eh, why not?" I smirk. "You seem to be a little woozy already," She comments. "Yeah, nothing too bad though~" I assure her. After a few sips herself, Fareeha grows a tint of red in her face as well. "You look like a tomato hehe~" I tease her. "Mm and you look like a strawberry," She responds equally as flirty. We both made it to about halfway done with the drink before going to play pool. 

  
  


"Striped or solids?" Fareeha asks as she organizes the balls into the right layout. "Uhhh what would you suggest?" I ask. "I don't think there's any difference Angie~" She hiccups. "Mmm well you're the strong one so I'll go with stripes," I respond. "Wha- What does that have to do with anything?" She tilts her head. "Strong means solid, so since you're strong you are also solid,' I explain. "Oh… A-Ha, I see," She blushes. Fareeha finishes setting up the game and chooses a pool stick of her own. "Want me to get you one?" She asks. "They're all really just the same right?" I yawn. "Not really," She shrugs. She throws the stick towards me and I almost drop it. "I'm having fun so far Fareeha," I smile. "I am too, you're nice to hang around~" She happily blinks at me. Fareeha splits the board. I watch as the balls fly everywhere around it. _Phew, I'm in for a long game…_

  
  


"Hey, you won!" Fareeha smiles at me and places down her pool stick. "I guess I did!" I beam. "I knew you could do it~" She pats my back once more. _Mmm, that feels good._ "Hey, what do you think about getting desert real quick?" I ask. "I'd love to, just one last pleasant thing before sleep," She smiles. "Splendid!" I beam. We return to the counter and drink a little more of our beers before tipping the bartender and walking out. "Phew~ A lot colder out here," I stretch. "Yep, but I like it a little cold," She wraps her arm around my back. I full-on hug her in response. "Mmm you smell nice today~" I compliment her. "Heh- Thanks," She responds. Fareeha places a gentle kiss on my forehead. We both blush. "Sorry, still a little drunk haha," Fareeha looks away nervously. "It's alright, that felt nice~" I smirk. Fareeha and I began the walk around the block to find a dessert shop.

  
  
  


"Aha! Found it!" Fareeha smiles as we stand in front of the building. "Ooh~ I'm excited!" I jump in place. As we walked in it immediately felt homely. "I like the feel of this place already," I comment with wonder. "Me too," Fareeha nods. The walls were decorated with colorful but calm flower patterns, and the lights were ever so slightly dimmed. We were escorted to a table. "Mmm, did I ever mention how nice your Eye of Horus is?" I smile at her. "All the time," She laughs. We take a seat and I stare into her eyes. "This is sort of like a date," I say out loud. "Mmhmm. Well, I think we're just a little flustered heh~" She shrugs it off. "Maybe we can go on a real date sometime later though. I do enjoy your presence," She assures. "Really?" My eyes glow. "Really," She smiles and places her hand on mine. I blush a little more than I already was. Fareeha orders us two slices of apple pie. "You're paying again?" I tilt my head. "Why not?" She smiles. "Thank you Fareeha," I place my chin on my knuckle dreamily. 

  
  


I watched as the pie was set on the table. Fareeha cuts herself a small piece and watches me with interest as she eats. "You nibble like a hamster~" I tease her. She just giggles to herself. _I've never seen Fareeha like this. She is adorable~_ "Mmm how much do you work out?" I ask in a whisper. "A lot, why do you want to touch my abs?" She smirks. "N-No not at all!" I blush. We both break into a fit of laughter. "I'm glad we both have a sense of humor," I smile. "Only around you," She beams. "True indeed," I nod. We both ate our pie in comfortable silence. After she pays for the check and wipes her face a final time Fareeha stands up. I quickly followed. "I had a really great time tonight Angela," She leans on a brick wall. "Me too, I hope it wasn't just the beer haha," I smile. "Definitely not, now that I'm a little less drunk I've been thinking about your offer; a date." She says. "And?" I ask, my heart racing. "I think we should! There's a deluxe hotel I know that has a ballroom, and a restaurant next to it. Perhaps we could even dance?" She tilts her head playfully. "I'm delighted to hear that Fareeha," I smile. We both initiate the hug and Fareeha doesn't loosen her grip for a while. "I'll see ya around Fareeha," I smile and tap her nose. "Farewell, Angela," She takes my hand for a moment. I squeeze hers with affection. With a final nod and salute Fareeha walks off. Her tight jeans caught my eyes. _Phew. I hope I get to perform 'that' check up on her someday~ I smirk._ I pull out a cigarette and call my cab. 

  
  


Chapter 2: The Mission

Summary: Fareeha and Angela battle together.

Notable Events: People start to notice Fareeha's close bond with Angela, Fareeha spends the night at Angela's place post-mission.

  
  
  


"Checkmate!" I smirk and look at Fareeha. She examines every piece on the board and looks back at me dumbfounded. "Well played, I should've not let you win at pool last night. You seem to beat me at all other games," She shrugs. "Don't worry about it, you're still fun to play with," I smile. "Thanks, Angie~" She lightly smiles back. "And you let me win yesterday?!" I fake a gasp. "It's a natural human instinct to want to win at things, I just thought you deserved to win." She shrugs. "What's this about last night?" Jesse takes a seat next to us. "You know, it's not very nice to eavesdrop," Fareeha frowns. I take a look at Fareeha and she doesn't seem to want to talk so I decided to explain the previous night to him. "We wanted to relax before the mission," I explain somewhat lacklusterly. "Well, that much is clear," He crosses his arms. Feeling a bit uncomfortable I take a look at Fareeha before directing my eyes at the ground. Jesse doesn't say anything and walks away. "You okay?" Fareeha asks in a whisper. "Yeah, thanks for asking," I whisper back and smile at her. She lightly smiles. "I'm glad I make you happy," I comment on her smile. By this point, we were only talking in whispers. Fareeha held her helmet in her hands and examined it. "Want to hold it?" She asks. "I'd love to!" I look at the helmet with wonder. Fareeha hands the helmet over to me and I take it as gently as I could. It was heavy alright, and I could smell a faint whiff of shampoo in it. _Kind of weird for me to do-_ I silently insult myself. And yet, I didn't stop. Luckily, Fareeha didn't notice. I traced the beak of the Eagle design with my thumb. I smirk and look over at Fareeha and tap the top end of the beak. Sort of like if I tapped her nose. She lightly chuckles in response. "It's a very beautiful design," I smile and hand her back the helmet. Fareeha's smile faded out as the ship landed and she stood up. "I will be by your side, Lieutenant!" I playfully say and stand next to her. She nods once seriously. I lightly sigh. _Back to the Serious Fareeha…_

  
  


Fareeha obviously wasn't a Lieutenant in Overwatch, she was at her former job; Helix Security. Yet I felt protected in her presence. And she didn't seem to mind being called Lieutenant. "Are you ready Dr. Ziegler?" She stands straight up and asks. "As long as I'm with you~" I take her hand. She smiles for the smallest second showing that she still was Fareeha on the inside. "Ergh. Something's up with them," I hear Moira scoff. "Well, excuse you!' Fareeha angrily turns around and defends me. I quiver hearing her sudden change of voice. "I'm sorry, Angela," She lowers her eyebrows in regret. "It's okay," I disconnected our hands, not out of fear but because the doors were lowering. Fareeha puts on her helmet. "Let's do this," I smile at her. 

  
  
  


Fareeha immediately took off as she stepped out, I watched as she soared through the air and directed my suit to follow her for the time being. I smirked as the wind blew through my hair. _At least I get to have fun. Something to distract me from all the death around me…_ I followed Fareeha around for a few moments before we found enemies. I switched on the damage boost beam and Fareeha shivered in delight. She looks back at me for a quick moment before firing off her first load of rockets. One by one our enemies fell. "Still with you," I assure her. She doesn't say anything but nods. Out of fuel, Fareeha descends with a thud! "Good going out there Fareeha," I smile. She once again stays silent. We exchanged eye contact and I took a moment to touch Fareeha's suit. Its metallic feel made me shiver. "Thank you for being by my side, Angela," She breaks character for a moment. "You're welcome, Liebe," I respond. She tilts her head for a moment, unsure what Liebe meant. _Heh._ Fareeha takes off once again. And the pattern continued. 

  
  


Fareeha took my hand and helped my climb up the wall, too short for me to glide up to but too tall for me to jump to. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whisper nervously. "They won't expect it," She responds. We flanked the enemy and Fareeha flew up to the air with me closely behind. I watched with glee as she shouted her infamous catchphrase: "Justice rains from above!" The enemies were unsure where the sudden volley of rockets was coming from and they were disposed of. I watched as the enemies retreated and the team celebrated on communications. I turn it off, annoyed. "You won that for us!" I glide down next to Fareeha. "I couldn't have done it without you, Angela," She smiles. I hugged Fareeha, it was a bit bulky since she was in her armor but it still felt good. "Any serious injuries?' She asks as she steps away. "I was pierced in the chest, the healing is working but it stings pretty bad…" I tell her. "I'm sorry…" She sighs. "About what?" I ask. "I left you out in the open by letting you fly behind me," She looks down. "Hey, don't put yourself down so much, Fareeha, everyone gets injured sometimes," I assure. She kicked the ground. "Okay," She responds. Sensing her sadness I take off her helmet for her and caress her cheek with my free hand. She blushes and avoids eye contact. After a few moments of contact I hand her back her helmet and she perks up. "You always have a way, Angela," She chuckles. We regrouped with the team and celebrated before boarding the ship again. 

  
  


"That felt like a really short mission," Fareeha comments. "Well, you just disposed of them too quickly~" I laugh. I lay down on the floor, bored. Fareeha takes a seat next to me. "Hey, sorry for being rude earlier," I watch as Jesse apologizes to Fareeha. "That's alright," She responds plainly. I sit up and shift a little closer to Fareeha. I could tell she was tense. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, just a little… Bothered-" She sighs. I watch as her eyelids begin to flutter. "I think you're just tired," I say. She reluctantly nods. It was already nighttime, the mission; although it did feel short, it lasted for hours. I stand up and grab Fareeha a pillow. "You don't have to go to sleep but at least lay down okay?" I direct. "Angela-" She starts. "Doctors orders," I state. We both smile at each other. Fareeha lightly chuckles and I hand her the pillow. She goes from sitting to lying down. And I watched as her muscles slowly relaxed, the few that I could see of course. Tired myself; I took a pillow and laid down next to Fareeha, I examined her face from the short distance away I was. _She really is peak material._ I silently compliment her. I fell asleep next to her after a little while. 

  
  


I woke up in Fareeha's arms. I look up at her in confusion and yawn. "Fareeha, why are you carrying me?" I ask. "You're a heavy sleeper Angie~" She responds. "Sorry…" I sigh. "It's alright, I'm strong enough to carry you," She smirks. Noticing that it was the ideal moment; I placed my hand on Fareeha's abs and traced them. She blushes a ton. "You weren't lying~" I tease her. "Angela!" She gasps. "Sorry… Sorry… I've just been really looking forward to our date tomorrow," I admit. *I have too, I think it'll go well," She smiles. "Hey, can I have your key?" She asks. "Oh, sure," I responded. I dig through my pockets and hand her my office key. She walks in and turns on the lights before carrying me to my bedroom. "I'm exhausted… Mind if I crash here tonight?" She asks after gently putting me down. "Of course you can sleep here Fareeha, there's a blanket in that closet over there, or you can share mine~" I smirk. She blushes and contemplates for a few moments before grabbing the blanket from the closet. "No offense," She apologizes. "None took Eagle," I smile at her. Fareeha walked out of the room and I fell asleep properly, feeling protected. 

  
  


Chapter 3; The Date

Summary: After waking up, Fareeha and Angela embark on their day-long date. 

Notable Events: First kiss, cuddling, eating at a nearby restaurant, 

  
  
  


I woke up, disappointed by the lack of Fareeha next to me. _Eh, it was her decision anyways_ I sat up and stretched excessively. Getting out of bed I immediately walked to the living room to see Fareeha sitting; Watching TV. "Well, you're up early," I snicker. “I’m always up early,” She responds. “I thought you would’ve left by now,” I sat down next to her. “No, I wouldn’t leave someone like you without saying goodbye,” She lowers the TV volume. I lean into Fareeha savoring her body heat. She lightly blushes. “You’re very… Comfortable,” She comments. “Hehe~” I tease her. I place a quick kiss on her cheek and stand up. She blushes even further. But as much as I wanted to continue teasing her, I felt bad. “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” I ask with worry in my eyes. “I uh- No,” She nervously responds. I look down in shame. _She's lying to me._ “I’ll go make some coffee,” I say, trying to put the event behind me. I slowly turn away and walk off. “Hey Angela, it’s okay,” She assures. I stay silent. I hear her sharply exhale. _She’s mad at me. The other side of Fareeha…_

  
  


I lightly sniffle and hand Fareeha her cup of coffee. “Are you… Crying?” She asks. “No,” I simply respond. _It’s true, I wasn't crying. But my body was showing all the leading signs to it._ “How can I make it up to you?” She asks. “You haven’t done anything wrong-” I frown. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was where it all fell apart. I'm not good at writing drama or tension very well.


	31. Midnight Birds Draft 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, bad at drama and tension.

Chapter 1: Check Up

Summary: Angela checks-up on Fareeha and they talk as friends. 

Notable Events: Fareeha makes it to the meeting before Angela, Fareeha jokes about Angela's light footsteps, they go outside and talk, Near the end of their meeting Angela gets a little aroused but keeps it to herself. Fareeha suggests they sneak out and fly together. So they do.

  
  


I casually walked into the office and my face twisted with surprise. "Fareeha, what are you doing here before me?" I laugh. "Just wanted to… Be here before you," She shrugs. "You take such light steps, it's pretty cute to listen to~" She almost grins. "Fareeha! How dare you call me cute?" I giggle. "What you just did right there," She retorts. "Fair point, let's get down to business though," I dramatically slip on a glove. "I thought this check-up didn't require gloves?" She looks at me nervously. "I'm just teasing you~" I smirk and take off the glove. "Hmm,"She doesn't seem amused. "Sorry…" I look away. "It's okay," She places her hand on my shoulder.  _ Wow… Her hand is warm.  _ I smile at her. After a few moments Fareeha takes a seat on the bed. "Everything alright with your hand? War is so tragic…" I sigh. "Yeah it's functioning," She responds plainly. "Good," I take her prosthetic hand and examine it. I noticed the sticker of myself I gave her was still on it. "You haven't removed my sticker?" I ask. "No, it's nice on there. A reminder of who saved me," She nods. "Aw~" I smile. I intertwine her prosthetic hand with mine and she looks away, flustered. "Thank you for accepting who I am Angela," She looks back seriously. "I'll always accept you, Fareeha," I assure. After cracking my knuckles I got to work. I first started at Fareeha's head; checking her temperature, checking her ears, tracing her cheek curves.  _ She is beautiful… I finally admit it. I'm in love.  _ "Aha… Keep this up and you might as well give me a full message," She nervously laughs. "I… I'm sorry Fareeha, I'm getting carried away…" I admit. She doesn't respond. I perform the rest of the check-up with saying anything.  _ Hmmm I like her muscles. If she keeps this up she'll be as strong as Zarya.  _ I sigh and take a seat next to Fareeha.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Fareeha asks me. "I… I just feel bad," I look away. "About what?" She sits up straight. "Myself. I've been… Dissapointing around you today," I fold my hands and lean over sadly. "You are the complete opposite of that Angela, you even almost made my smile today," She chuckles. 

  
  



	32. Popcorn?

Chapter 1: Movie Night

Summary: At the Local Movie night at the Watchpoint Angela and Fareeha find themselves the last two in the theater and they enjoy each other's presence. 

Notable Events: Sharing Popcorn, Late-Night Smoking after the movie, Fareeha smiles for the first time directed at Angela, 

  
  


"Fareeha!! Don't be lame! Come sit over here by me!" Angela calls out to me. I groan and shrug but make my way over to her. "I'm your closest thing to a friend huh?" She giggles as I sit next to her. "Yeah…" I bite my lip. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," She frowns and places her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. Thanks for caring about me," I lean back into my seat. Every month Winston would gather up the agents after a mission and sit down to watch a movie together. "Hello again everybody! Welcome. Popcorn is on your right," Winston energetically explains. "What movie do you think we're going to watch today?" He asks with a smirk. "Give me one hint and I can guess it," I cross my arms. "Hmm. One word. Districts," He crosses his arms as well, challenging me. "Zootopia, you have a soft spot for children's movies and, well, you're an animal," I look up at him with defiance. "Haha. Well she's right!" He laughs. "Aw you're no fun Fareeha~" Angela teases me. I don't say anything but look over at her gratefully.

  
  


" _ Yes! Your dad, me, your 275 brothers and sisters. We're changing the world! One carrot a time,"  _ Angela giggles at the joke. "Adult jokes, am I right?" She smirks. "Mmhmm," I lazily respond. "I'll be right back," Angela stands up and stretches. She walks right in front of me and her bottom blocks my view for a moment.  _ Hmm too dark to see any outlines. Too bad.  _ I comment to myself.  _ No, what the hell am I thinking? She's my doctor.  _ I sigh and hold my head in my hands.  _ My life really hasn't been going too well…  _ "You can't just deny popcorn hehe~" Angela takes a seat next to me with the snack. "You've got me there," I lower my shoulders. Angela smiles and places her hand on my shoulder again. "I'm really glad you feel more comfortable around me," She notices. "You're a good person, Angela," I respond. "Mm hmmm hm," She happily hums. Angela holds the bag up to me and I can't help but take a few handfuls. She snickers. "You know, I've always admired you, Fareeha," She takes the bag back once I'm finished. "Why is that?" I ask and look at her, puzzled. "You… You're the perfect mix of everything. In battle you're serious, but you're also willing to be something resembling friendly," She smiles "Aw," I forcefully blush but don't smile. "But only somewhat?" I tilt my head. "Well we both know you don't really talk kindly to the likes of others," She whispers. In response I manage a little smile and look at her. "D...Did you just smile?" She gasps. "Uh… Yeah," I immediately stopped smiling. "I must be special then huh?" She laughs. "You are, Angela," I respond. Angela takes the last kernels of popcorn and mouth-feeds them to me. I wanted to protest but didn't. I gazed into her eyes for a moment; noting their beautiful blue shade. Angela places her head on my chest and goes back to watching the movie. I blushed for real this time as I looked down at her. "Angie, what are you doing this for?" I whisper. "I'm also comfortable around you~" She compliments me. 

  
  


"Of course the fox falls in love with the rabbit," She scoffs. I looked around to find all the other agents were gone. I hear a pair of keys jingle and I look to see Winston. "Hey, lock up and turn off the lights when you're done," Winston yawns and hands me a key. "I'll see you lovebirds later," He chuckles before walking away. "Hey!" I shout after him. Angela giggles and takes my prosthetic hand. "We aren't lovebirds, right?" I ask her. "Well we both conveniently fly. But as love goes? Eh," She shrugs. "Heh," I lightly chuckle, quiet enough that Angela wouldn't hear.. We watched the credits roll in silence. "Not a bad movie if I'm honest," She stretches and says. "If there wasn't popcorn,  _ Especially some fed by you~ _ I probably wouldn't have stayed," I shrug. "Smoke break?" She asks. "Alright," I respond. Angela yawns and takes her head off my chest. We stand up and do as Winston asked. 

"Smoking isn't very good for you Doc," I tease her as we walk down the hallway. "Yeah, nor is being grumpy all the time~" She retorts. "Hey, I smiled!" I cross my arms playfully. She tiredly blinks at me in response. We walked out to the back porch of the large building. I smiled as I looked up at the stars with wonder. "You did it again!" She laughs. "Today was a good day," I comment in response. We walk over to the lounge chairs and sit down next to each other. I watched Angela pull out her cigarette and occasionally puff. "Usually you only smoke when stressed?" I note. She doesn't respond but she seems to get a little nervous.  _ Like she doesn't want to tell me something… Hmm.  _ She tosses me her lighter and I pull out a cigarette of my own. We smoked for only a little bit. "Y'know, I'm just not feeling smoking today," I blow it out before tossing it off the balcony. "Hey! Littering!" She fakes a frown. "Sorry, Doc," I shrug. I sit back down next to Angela and watches as she drifts off to sleep, the cigarette falling out of her hand. I properly dispose of it before going Inside.  _ She really is quite cute when sleeping~ I laugh and grab a blanket.  _ I return and wrap her up in it before carrying her to the lounge's couch. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to do that~" She teases me. "You're awake?" I ask. "I wanted to see how you'd react," She admits. "And I think I like how you are doing so~" She smiles at me. I place her down and she leans up and kisses my cheek. "Just a friendly move," She says. I don't respond. "Please, dim the lights if you would," She asks. I dim the lights and take a seat on the opposite couch, exhaustion hitting me. "Good night, Fareeha," She shuffles around for a few moments. "Good night, Angela," I respond. We both fell asleep on the couches, a sort of mutual agreement to stay with each other. 


	33. Bowling Alley

Midnight Birds

Chapter 1: Bowling Night

Summary: Fareeha and Angela go to a bowling alley. 

Notable Events: Sharing Cheese Fries, Fareeha plays casually while Angela tries hard, 

"Thanks for coming out tonight, Angela," I salute her as she approaches me. "Don't mention it, you're a blast to hang out with," She smiles and shrugs it off. "May I?" I ask and offer my prosthetic hand out to her. "But of course!" She giggles and puts on a fancy British accent. I take her arm in mine and we begin to walk towards the front entrance. "It's funny, like prom all over again~" I gently laugh. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" Angela tilts her head and asks. "No, no, no, no, no! I was just joking!" I blurt out nervously. "Gah Fareeha, you're so cute sometimes~" She laughs and grips my cheek for a second. She noticed my firm expression and stopped walking. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it," She reassures me. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so mad. Tonight is supposed to be a relaxing night and I got all angry," I deny her apologies. "Don't think that way Fareeha, emotions are a natural human thing. It's okay to be human," She smiles. I grit my teeth and sigh before putting on a fake smile for her. Finally, we enter the alley and I look around. "I haven't been here in a long while," I comment. "We need to spice up your life a little!" She also looks around. After ordering our shoes we walked to the alley and sat down. Angela placed her hand out on the table. I did the same. We looked at each other for a moment and the rest of the world clouded out as I focused on her; The angel in front of me. The way her blonde hair danced in the wind, the way her blue eyes called out and reminded you of better times, how reassuring her smile was. I gasped in the realization: I was in love. Angela giggled and placed her hand on mine. "I don't think your stare is too scary anymore~" She teases me. I raised Angela's hand to my mouth and gently kissed it. She blushes. "What a sweetheart~" She comments. We both stand up and operate the machine, entering our names, before starting our first game of bowling. 

I was up first; I decided to take the game casually. I rolled the ball down the alleyway and watched it only hit 4 pins.  _ Hmm. Maybe I should let her win. Or maybe I'm just cocky. _ I think to myself. I rolled it again, this time it hit just one pin. "Welp, that could've been better," I shrug and sit down. I watch as Angela strides up and barrels the ball down with force. It manages to hit 7 pins, but two were on one side of the alley and one on the other. An impossible situation to get a spare in. Angela notices this as well and holds her finger up to her chin in thought. She shrugs and goes for the two isolated pins and hits them both, one pin off from a spare. "Ugh, we need to bring more people next time. It's going to be a lot of standing up and sitting down," I groan to Angela and I stand up. "Haha that's very true," She smiles. "But at least we have each other!" I look on the bright side. "There's no one else I'd rather be with now~" She beams. I bowled another quick round managing to get 8 pins altogether. "Ooh, I'm feeling good about this one!" Angela exclaims. I watch as she squinches her eye shut and focuses before expertly sending the ball into a strike. "Nice going, Angie!" I compliment her. "Danke, love," She smiles and bows. "Want to grab some junk food?" She asks. "Nothing wrong with being unhealthy once in a while!" I smile and stand up. "Do I have permission to call this a date?" I ask and take her hand. "Hmm... I think so," She winks. "I'm glad about that," I gently rub her hand with my thumb. "You really are such a positive effect on my life," I continue to be happy. "Aw~ Stop it 'Reeha," She blushes. We walk up and order Nachos with Beef on them. "Peh tastes like something I'd eat at school!" She chuckles. "I don't think it's the worst thing I've had," I say, taking a few bites. "But it's definitely not the best," I bite my lip and reconsider. Angela breaks out into a cute fit of laughter and I gently smile watching her. Angela escorts me back to the table and we sit down. She takes a nacho and winks at me. "In a public place like this, Angie?" I ask. "Well, I can just call off the date I suppose..." She smirks and teases me. I smile and let her mouth-feed me. "They could've at least used a microwave," I frown. "That I can agree with," She yawns. 

One by one every turn Angela got better and better. Hitting at least one strike every 5 turns. "You're a lot better than me at this," I comment. "Well, you're a lot stronger than me~" She places her hand on my muscle and I blush. "Just feel how solid it is, mmm," She smiles. "I...I... I guess I work out more often than you," I stutter. "Hehe~ C'mon last round Fareeha! See if you can get a strike!" She encourages me and lets me stand up. "Hmm, only for you!" I smile and look back at her. I take a deep breath and grab the bowling ball. "Think of the pins as your enemies, you would do anything to dish out justice, right?" She crosses her arms. "Yeah, yeah I would!" I stand straight up confidently. I trembled with power and rolled the ball with such speed almost too fast for the eye to see. With a crash, all the pins fell and I silently fist-pumped. "Yay!" Angela hugs me from behind. "Thanks for always supporting me, Angela," I turn around and hug her. "I care about you, I always knew there was a delicate soul behind that determined face of yours," She places her head against my neck comfortably. We embraced each other for a few more seconds. "Ready to go back home? Err... Not like that!' I ask. "Hehe~ Yeah, who knows when a new mission might come in?" She smirks. 

We returned the bowling shoes and took each other's hands again. We walked out and I stopped. "Angela?" I ask. "Yes?" She looks over at me. "May I?" I smile. She looks down at our hands and then looks back up at my face and gasps, realizing what I was asking. "Oh Fareeha, please, please, do," She adjusts her body to face mine. I gently pulled her near and closed my eyes. We kissed. And at that moment I made a new discovery, I was her eagle, and she was my angel. Angela wrapped her arms around my back. I heaved a sigh of relief, draining my oxygen supply in the process. We were both panting when we pulled away. "I... You... Thanks," She giggles. "I wonder how many people saw that?" I whisper. "It doesn't matter, Liebe," She smiles. Angela stood on her tippy-toes and placed a kiss on my nose. I blushed. "Can I say it?" I ask her. "Of course you can~" She responds. "I love you," I say confidently. "I love you too," She says back. I gently rubbed her cheek with my Prosthetic Thumb. I pulled out my phone and texted our designated driver. "I think this was one of the best nights of my life," Angela says. "I think so too," I smile. Angela puts her back against the bowling alley's brick wall and slides down. I sit down next to her. She places her head on my arm and giggles. And we sat together, ready to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one of my favorites I've written, I love how wholesome it is. :3


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 1: Overly Grateful  
Summary: Fareeha notes Angela's acts of kindness and thinks they're suspiciously nice.  
Notable Events: Angela makes brownies to share with Fareeha, (And only Fareeha) Fareeha notes how Angela calls her 'love' repeatedly, Fareeha is kind back to her and Angela is ecstatically happy. 

  
I paced around the bathroom not particularly happy or sad. All I know is that I'm just living life day-to-day; Brushing my teeth, excersizing, Sleeping, and occasionally fighting. Nothing too eventful. I scoffed and kicked the ground before going out for my morning coffee. As I reached for the door a sweet smell hit me. Are those... Brownies? At this time of morning? I think to myself. I quickly jog to the kitchen to see Dr. Ziegler all alone at the oven. "Well, you're going to bring a smile to people's faces today Dr. Ziegler," I comment and lean on the counter. "Ah, well actually I just made it for me and another person," She says and turns around with a smile. "Who?" I ask. "You!" She happily responds. I tilt my head, "Me? But why? I haven't been particularly special," She just gently laughs. "Oh nonsense, love! You're one of the nicest people I personally know," She takes the treats out of the oven. "I just don't see the point," I frown. Her smile fades. "Well... I made these just for you. I'd really be hurt if you rejected them..." She sniffles. "I... Well... I suppose a few wouldn't hurt," I feel bad about making her cry. But I notice it was a guilt-tripping act as she immediately perks back up with a smile. "Yay! Thank you, love. Come, sit down," She places the treats on plates and places them on the counter. "You know, I don't like you using my emotions," I hiss. "So you're just going to be grumpy towards everyone now huh? I don't want to take back my statement from earlier," She retorts. I don't respond. "I... I just can't do this anymore," Angela stands up frustrated and walks off. "Dr. Ziegler! I'm sorry," I call after her. "I have a name, you know!" She shouts back and turns around with anger in her eyes. Argh. Do I just project an aura of hatred or something? I sigh. I pull my hair for a moment in thought. I might as well not let these go to waste... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the great thing of these being drafts: if I know I don't like it I can just scrap it halfway through or something.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like I could write the second chapter to this specific story! Just let me know in the comments.

Chapter 1: Independence Day  
Summary: The Overwatch Crew celebrates the 4th of July.   
Notable Events: Junkrat and Mako set off their own fireworks, Jesse teases Fareeha and Angela; who weren't in love at the time but had a crush on each other, Angela surprises Fareeha with a golden prosthetic arm. (90,000$) 

  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Angela smiles and leans on the porch, overlooking the other members. "Mhm," I simply respond. I tiredly blinked and looked over at Angela. My beautiful doctor. But I never dared to ask her on a date. Because if she was weirded out by that... I wouldn't really have any friends left. Angela looked over back at me and tilted her head. "Everything okay?" She asks. "Yeah... yeah," I whisper the second yeah. "Do you want to talk privately?" She then asks. "I assure you, I'm just a little tired," I shake my head. Angela stops smiling and sighs. She directed her eyes away from me and back to the fireworks. "I'm sorry..." I say and look down in shame. "It's okay, I understand. I just thought... You felt closer around me. More comfortable and willing to talk," She explains. Suddenly, the back doors fly open and Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes rushed out. "What's the rush?" Angela shouts after them. "Oh ho ho, you'll see!" Jamison cackles.   
"I do feel closer around you, Angela," I say. "I do too," She responds, still avoiding eye contact. I walk up to the rail and put my hand in between her and I. She looks at it and hesitates. Angela places her hand on top of mine and we both looked at each other with a little smile. "Apology accepted~" She lightly laughs. I breathe a sigh of relief. 

  
"What isn't holding hands only for couples?" Jesse walks in between us out of nowhere. "What? No! I just... Needed to comfort her," Angela furrows her brow angrily at him. I stare at Jesse intensely as my response. "God, can't you guys take a joke?" He scoffs and walks off. "Sorry about him..." Angela apologizes. "It's not your fault. I frankly enjoyed holding your hand~" I smile at her. "Me too," She smiles back. This time I placed my hand on top of hers. We both turned to look in front of us when a loud, iconic, quote was shouted out. 

"Fire in the hole!" Jamison shouted. We watched as they set off a humongous firework and scrambled away. The firework shot up and I held my breath, wondering what the firework would display. Pow! It exploded and the Overwatch logo took place, branding itself superior over the night sky. "Wow..." Angela stares over in awe. _It's almost as impressive as you... Angela._ "Fareeha... Could we... Dance? Even just for a little bit? I want to celebrate," She asks. "Well, I'm not the best dancer. But if it makes you happy, of course, I will!" I respond. We move away from the rail and take each other hand in hand. _Err hand in prosthetic hand._ I think to myself. We slow-danced around each other and Angela giggled every time I spun her. "I didn't expect you to actually be so good at this!' She chuckles. "I've been practicing!" I respond without thought. My face goes pale as I realize what I just said. _Oh God... Did she notice?_ I gasp. Angela continued to smile at me. I assumed she didn't and continued to dance. I brought her in close for a hug to finish. "W... Wow! That was very impressive, Fareeha, We should... Do that again sometime!" She says as we pull away. "Aha... Yeah maybe," I nervously chuckle. _Wait wait wait... Does she like me too? She sounded almost as nervous as me!_ I bite my lip. "Would you like to go back to my office?" Angela asks. "Uh, sure!" I smile.

As I walked into her office I saw a box on the examination table. I wondered what could be inside. "Take a seat over by that box, I'll be right back," She orders. I take a seat in a chair and cross my legs in thought. Angela returns with two bottles of Wine in an ice-cold bucket. She moves a table in between our chairs and places the bucket down. "Why not celebrate a bit more, huh~" She laughs "Whatever is in that box? And is it for me?" I ask and tilt my head. "It is a surprise, and it is for you!" She clasps her hands together. "May I open it?" I ask. "Alright, close your eyes~," She says. I hear her stand up and walk over to the box. She sits back down and places the box in my lap. I hear the lid open. "Okay!" She squeals with joy. I opened my eyes and gasped. Inside was a new prosthetic arm. It was made out of solid gold. "A...Angela. Is this real?" I ask and look up at her, shocked. She nods with excitement as a response. I take off my current prosthetic and put it on with shock. It was a perfect fit, and it responded well. "How much did this cost?" I ask her. "Ninety-Thousand Dollars," She responds. "You spent almost One-Hundred-Thousand dollars on me?" I ask. "I did!" She smiles. "Oh, Angela~" I happily hug her. "If you ever go somewhere and need to look fancy, just wear that!" She explains. "I will! I promise," I respond. 

  
"To us!" We both exclaim and tap our drinks together before drinking. It wasn't the best wine I've had but Angela got it, so I couldn't say no. After finishing the bottle we were practically drunk. "Aha remember that time Genji was trying to climb a wall to impress us and he fell off?" She snorts. I break into uncontrollable laughter. "Y'know Fareeha, I'm having a really great night tonight~" She happily blinks at me. "I am too. Maybe... We should go somewhere sometime?" I suggest. "I'd love that!' She beams. "Hey, remember that time we pushed Jesse and Ashe and forced them to kiss? They acted like they hated it as they always do. But it was as clear as day that they liked each other!" I laugh. "I do remember that! We should tease him about that," She smiles. "Hey Angela, I think maybe... You and I should have a picnic tomorrow," I nervously suggest. "Have you been reading my mind?" She laughs "I'd love that! How about 7:00? When the sun begins to set~" She asks. "Sounds fine to me!" I respond. I take a final sip of my wine before standing up. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I need to get some sleep," I yawn. "Of course! Don't let me keep you, love," She smiles. Angela rushes out of my sight and grabs something. "I wanted to give you these Swiss Chocolates, they're simply the best!" She smiles. "Angela, I cannot even explain in words how nice you are..." I gasp and happily take them. Angela hugs me tightly. "That should help huh~" She giggles. I take off my new hand and place it in the box before putting my old one on. Angela grabs a pen and draws a heart on the box for me. "I'll see you tomorrow Angela!" I beam. "Goodbye, Mein Eagle!" She smiles back. I walked back to my room a smile wider than any I've ever had before.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new chapter in a really long time. My dog sadly was put down yesterday as of July 17, 2020. I've written myself out of ideas and use lots of similar things.

Chapter 36: Talking

Summary: Fareeha helps Angela with her afternoon chores at the Watchpoint. They become good friends. 

Notable Events:

I heard a slight ruckus at the lounge along with a very dramatic and loud groan. Interested in what caused the noise was I opened my door. I peeked out into the hallway to see no one. _Must be from the kitchen..._ I think to myself. Eager to see if dinner was being prepared I stepped out and began the walk. 

Entering the kitchen, I only noticed Dr. Ziegler. Her hair was in a mess and she looked pale. She turned around and jumped in surprise, dropping a plate while doing so. She looks down in shame and holds her head in her hands. "Sorry to bother you Doctor Ziegler, is everything alright in here?" I take a step back. "Does everything look alright in here?" She sarcastically asks. "I didn't mean anything by it, let me help you with this," I apologize again. I begin my walk to the kitchen closet and grab the broom; assisting the doctor in cleaning the plate's remnants. "Thank you for that Fareeha, I've just been a little stressed down here... Everyone is such a jerk to me, and I really hate being left alone to uphold this huge place," She sighs. "If you want, I can help you," I offer. Angela politely raises her hand to decline before changing her mind. "I'd like that, thank you, Fareeha," She smiles. "You're welcome!" I say wholesomely. "Uhm... I suppose you can start at the counters, soak them in that Cleaning Spray and wait a little bit," She says. I nod and do as she says. Angela begins to clean the dishes left by the messy crew. "I can see why you got a little overwhelmed with all this now..." I empathize with her. "At least I have someone with more strength to help me!" She lightly laughs. Watching Dr. Ziegler laugh was a joy, she always brought a smile to people's faces. "I'm glad I've improved your mood, Dr. Ziegler." I lightly smiled at her. "You are a very nice person when you open up, and just call me Angela please," She turns around and pats my shoulder. "I learned that from my mother. You knew her, didn't you?" I ask. "Yes, I knew your mother very well... We had a love-hate relationship. I hated how she stole the technology of my staff, but I also felt bad that she only had one eye. I think I came to forgive her towards the end of her life," She says solemnly. "Thank you for putting up with her, I've heard all sorts of tales from Jack and Reinhardt," I smile at her. "If it meant having you around, I'd keep dealing with her today," She warmly smiles back. 

Angela and I finished the chores together, working as an effective team. We both fell onto the couch, tired. She sat about two feet away trying to fix her messy hairline. "I don't know about you Fareeha, but do you want to go to bed on an empty stomach?" She playfully asks. _What does she have in mind?_ I wonder. A dirty thought came to mind but I pushed it away. "What do you plan on making?" I ask. "How about some Cake? Just a piece for me and you tonight, then we can watch the agents fight for it in the morning." She looks up, probably imaging the scenario. "I don't see why not, thank you, Angela," I look over at her and smile. She does the same. I took a look into her eyes. The reflected a pained person, who struggles with their own identity. But she seemed genuinely happy at the moment. Angela stood up and took my hand, "Buuuuuut, you have to help me!" She fakes a malicious cackle. Her hand was warm, it was nice to hold. "Okay, Ms. Wicked Witch of the Wilds," I taunt her Halloween costume. She blushes. She was very cute when doing so. Angela took me back to the kitchen and grabbed an apron for me. I wanted to refuse but thought it'd be rude. _Making cake isn't the worst way to spend my night._ I shrug. As Angela was gathering the rest of the ingredients and I was beginning to crack the eggs I dropped one. Angela and I both gently laughed. "You've made me see that problems aren't always as bad as they seem~" She smiles. "I'm glad," I smile back. 

"You've been a real big help today, Fareeha," She beams and pulls out the cake. "Don't mention it, I didn't have much else to do anyway," I respond. "My point still stands," Angela pulls out two small plates and cuts the cake. _I can't believe I've been out here for an hour and a half. I guess time flies when you're having fun. And I've been having fun with Angela~_ "Fareeha, love?" Angela's soft voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look slightly down at her to see her handing me a plate. I gladly take it. I step back out of the kitchen and wait for Angela to plate her piece. I let her out before following her. She sat at the counter and I took a seat next to her. "How've you been? I've never really talked with you much," I ask her. "You don't really talk to anyone much, but I've been okay. It's just hard to be myself sometimes. I feel like I don't have any friends," She sighs and takes a bite out of her cake. "Well, I'm your friend," I assure her. Angela turns to look at me and tilts her head. "That's the first time I've heard you say that to anyone," She says. I manage a little smile as a response. 

We sat and ate our cake in mostly silence. The only sounds were our chewing and the crickets outside. Angela offered to take my plate but I decided to be kind as to wash it myself. "May I escort you back to your office?" I ask her. "Sure, that reminds me, I have something for you in there! It's for tomorrow though," She smiles. Angela begins her walk back to her office and I turn off the lounge lights as I follow. _Tomorrow? What's tomorrow... Valentine's Day? Hmm..._ I focused my eyes on Angela's body. _Sorry to stare, Angela._ I silently apologize to her. Every step she took was elegant, her hair moved through the wind with ease and her bottom caught the eye easily. I look down in shame and blush. As I raise my head back up Angela was looking back at me, confused. "Are you okay?" She asks. "I... Uh aha yeah!" I stand up straighter. Angela just stares at me. It seemed she was thinking deeply. I avoid eye contact. She turned back and we silently finished the walk. Angela fumbles with her keys for a moment and unlocks her door. She turns back to look at me and smiles. "Thank you for spending your time with me~" She smiles. Angela leans forehead and places a kiss on my cheek. I heavily blush. "Just a friendly move," She says quietly. "Goodbye, Angela," I smile back. With a wave, she slowly closes the door and I'm left to my thoughts. _In some places, a kiss on a cheek is a greeting... But what was it here?_ I walked back to my room slowly dreamily thinking about Angela.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Things I'd Do For Company

Summary: Angela finds herself becoming depressed and changes the way she acts around others. Finally breaking down in front of Fareeha. This will test their bond, newly formed as Fareeha feels sympathy. 

Notable Events:

Angela sat at her desk, coffee in hand. She was dramatically breathing loudly and closed her eyes. _I am a real doctor... I am a benefit to our crew..._ She tried to assure. But inside she didn't really believe it. She never really did anything, always outmatched on the battlefield by her peers. The best action she did was fly around Genji. And she secretly hated it. Genji had a crush on her that made them close. But the weight of a relationship was too much for her to handle. _Not to mention, I hate Genji. Always was a creep, and his jokes are awful. But no one else cares for me..._ With a sigh, Angela stands up and walks out to the lounge. Her immense amount of paperwork next to her. She examines the paper of today's patients, and their was only one; Fareeha Amari. _She always was quiet... Kinda attractive, but sometimes a little too serious. I just need to have the confidence to make it through the meeting without breaking down... After_ taking another few deep breaths Angela returns to her room and lays down. _No harm in just a little rest._ She thought.

Angela gasped and woke to the sound of powerful knocks at the door. _Oh no, it's Fareeha!_ She frantically gets off her couch and attempts to brush back her hair, making it worse in the process. She opens the door and catches Fareeha just as she started to walk away. "F-Fareeha! A joy to see you, come on in," She smiles. The soldier turned around and looked back at Angela for a moment. Noting Angela's strangely wide smile Fareeha composes a comment. "You don't seem like yourself today, Doctor Ziegler," She says, her powerful voice bringing joy to Angela's ears. "Oh nonsense, I'm fine, this isn't my appointment," She attempts to lighten the mood with a joke. Fareeha says nothing but turns around and enters her office, taking a seat on the couch Angela was just sleeping on. "Actually, you're going to have to get on the uncomfortable be-" Angela starts. "Take a seat, Dr. Ziegler," Fareeha interrupts and crosses her legs seriously. Angela stares at Fareeha and grabs her glasses over the counter, before sitting down opposite of Fareeha.

"What is the meaning of this?" Angela crosses her arms. "I don't think you're fit for our meeting," Fareeha says. "Well of course I am, I'm the doctor after all," Angela frowns. "You just woke up," She points out. Angela says nothing and looks down. "I'm sorry..." She says sadly. "I just haven't been myself lately, everything's been toppling on me and I'm losing confidence," Angela holds her head in her hands and sighs. "We all have those moments, Angela," Fareeha thinks to call Dr. Ziegler by her real name. "I just don't feel like I'm useful... I just occasionally check people up and do tons of paperwork," She explains. "Yeah, but who else does tons of paperwork? Winston. And he's our leader. Who else checks people up? No one. You've saved me after a mission, because sometimes the other doctors aren't as good as you," Fareeha lightly smiles. "Well... I guess that's true," Angela shrugs. Fareeha reaches out and puts her hand on Angela's shoulder. Angela smiles. "Thank you, Fareeha," She happily blinks. "Don't mention it," Fareeha responds. "We should probably go ahead with the check-up huh?" Angela gently laughs. "Sure," Fareeha plainly responds.

"Well, as always, you're a very healthy woman. Almost every other time I see you you're working out," Angela concludes. "Yeah, It's what I do to try and keep a positive attitude, no one else to really do that for me haha..." She bites her lip. "I guess that makes us similar in a way!" Angela comments. "I guess so," Fareeha responds. Angela sighs. "I'm sorry I'm not fun to talk to..." Angela puts herself down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stories are getting further and further apart. Just about ran myself out of ideas.


	38. When There's No One Else To Turn To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where neither feel appreciated; Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter come together to share their painful experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if this was posted on my account and then deleted; yes it was. Sorry I had to tag this fandom as well. Ignore all the other stories.

Chapter 1: All Alone

Mr. Peanutbutter whimpered as he sat in the Fireworks/Vaccum/Thunderstorm noise-blocking room. He wasn’t sure why he was in there, but he was in there long enough for the air to begin to get stale.  _ Why does nothing ever last… Maybe if I didn’t try running for governor Diane would still be with me.  _ He curled up into a ball on the cold floor.  _ No, it was more than that. I was a jerk. I didn’t know it at the time, I’ve barely ever been mean in my entire life. I did everything my way, but I never listened. I hate it all…  _ He lightly sobbed in a flurry of self-hatred. Mr. Peanutbutter was depressed, he never had been. He was truly a living representation of  _ Sad Dog.  _ Like all memes, it faded out soon.  _ Just like all my relationships.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter closed his eyes and tried to think of a pleasant place. But all he saw was the faded reflections of all those he had wronged.  _ How did Bojack deal with the past? Alcohol, pills, making the public hate him. Yeah, I don’t really want to do any of those things. But, I guess I have to start somewhere.  _ With a sigh, he stood up and looked at his reflection in the glass.  _ What even am I?  _ He questions. 

Stepping out of the room; the freezing air rushed throughout him. He shivered, quickly searching for the heater. After he had found it Mr. Peanutbutter sat down and pulled out his phone. Searching on Google Maps, Mr. Peanutbutter looked for the nearest Alcohol store. He had never gone to such a place before. Reluctantly, Mr. Peanutbutter began to properly dress for the night ahead.  _ I don't even know what I want.  _ He sighs. Firmly wrapping the scarf around his neck, Mr. Peanutbutter stepped out into the cold autumn air. After taking a few steps he turned around, remembering the day it all went wrong.  _ Just a childhood fantasy...  _ Mr. Peanutbuter faintly hears Diane yelling. He wiped away a few tears.  _ What even will I do with that room now?  _ As soon as he turned around another memory appeared as he looked at his car. He remembered taking Diane to Bojack's Halloween party all those years ago.  _ That's when I should've started listening.  _ He looks down at the sidewalk in shame. Mr. Peanutbutter walked to his car and watched as leaves flew down the street. Not a care in the world, free to fly forever. They were like the tears now streaming down Mr. Peanutbutter's cheeks.  _ What even is there for me to do anymore?  _ He whimpers, stepping into the car. Mr. Peanutbutter put on his seatbelt and turned to look beside him in doing so. He saw Diane's outline in the seat. "You've left me out here for thirty minutes, you jerk!" He faintly hears. Mr. Peanutbutter was struck with such grief his mind began to make false memories, almost taunting him in a way. "I- I'm sorry Diane, I love you!" He says out loud, a faint glimmer of hope in his voice. The outline simply grunted and turned away, before fading. Mr. Peanutbutter places his head on the steering wheel and cried until there were no more tears to cry anymore. 

Mr. Peanutbutter sniffled as he started the car, quickly turning on the heater. It reminded him of when Diane would cuddle up to him, sharing comfortable body heat.  _ There's still a faint smell of her in my bed.  _ Checking his phone to confirm the location, Mr. Peanutbutter saw it was 11:00 PM. The closest store being closed. He scrolled until he found a semi-poorly reviewed shop not far away. He frankly didn't care about that, he just wanted some alcohol. Any alcohol. After pulling his hair, Mr. Peanutbutter drove off. 

Even with it being later at night, many cars were still driving. Mr. Peanutbutter was stressed as he sat at every possible stoplight. He looked around the city and sighed. Missing the signal turn green, Mr. Peanutbutter was frightened when a car horn sounded behind him and he trembled in fear. At this point, someone would've comforted him, told him it was all okay; but there was no one anymore. His fingers wrapped around the steering wheel and he drove sporadically. As if he was an addict, going to get restocked. His heart was as cold as a blizzard, his remnants of tears warm as the beach though. Nothing had worked out for him, and it didn't seem it was going to. His unsteady breathing rate stabilized as he approached the store, fingers twitching to wrap around the drink. Finally, he parked and exited his car.

The shop was very run down, in a part of the city he had not visited before. Just looking around the neighborhood made him feel uneasy. He made sure to lock his car before entering the shop itself. His eyes adjusted to the bright UV light as he walked in. Mr. Peanutbutter wasn't used to the run-down neighborhoods. The cashier was a middle-aged Sphinx Cat, looking as grumpy as ever. Unsure where to start, Mr. Peanutbutter walked up to the counter. 

"You. You're familiar, friends with Bojack Horseman, right?" The cat narrows his eyes and asks. "I uh- Yes," Mr. Peanutbutter bites his tongue. "Alright, what're you lookin' for?" He taps his fingers on the counter. "Just some alcohol, something to get my mind off things..." His jaw quivers. The cat stands up and walks out from behind the counter. "Follow me," He says. Mr. Peanutbutter nervously followed the hairless cat. "How strong are we talkin'?" The cat grinds its teeth. "Uhm. Nothing as strong as he uses, just maybe a drink for when he's having a good day," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "Uh-huh. But still strong enough to take your mind off things?" He asks. "Yep," Mr. Peanutbutter says quietly. "I've got just what ya need," The cat smirks. The cat pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked a metal door. "I know what you're thinking, but the hidden stuff has the best flavor," He says. "Yeah, yeah, of course," Mr. Peanutbutter nervously chuckles. The cat motioned for Mr. Peanutbutter to stay where he was and he was left to his thoughts.  _ Bojack comes here? What's in that back room? Pills probably. This is all so sketchy...  _ He frowns. 

The cat returned with a case of heavy whiskey. "This stuff'll probably put ya to sleep after 3 to 4 bottles, so drink wisely," The cat cracks his knuckles after setting the case down. "Sleep as in sleeping or sleep as in... Death?" Mr. Peanutbutter taps his fingers together. "I wouldn't sell somethin' to kill ya, kid," The cat finds and takes a toothpick. "Alright, how much is it?" He asks. "Well, Bojack pays a fine sum. Keeps this place running really. I'll give ya a discount. 30 bucks a case," He grunts.  _ I can't tell if that's great or terrible.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter wonders.  _ But I need a drink.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter reached into his wallet and pulled out his card. "Eh eh, cash only. This is the sketchy stuff, remember?" The cat scoffs. "Right, sorry," Mr. Peanutbutter nervously laughs. He pulls out a Ten and a 20 dollar bill before scrounging for change. "Don't worry about it kid, I ain't got no tax," The cat lifts it's claw and looks at it. Mr. Peanutbutter handed him the bills and the cat smirked. "Pleasure doing business with ya, I'm Charlie by the way. If you ever need something a little more, I'm your guy," Charlie says and rubs his fingers together, like dust. "Right, thank you, Charlie," Mr. Peanutbutter nods. He bought some breath-mints for the trip back and left. 

_ What even was that?  _ Mr. Peanutbutter shivered and looked back at the building.  _ I'll have to ask Bojack about it sometime.  _ He popped in a mint and loaded up the drinks before driving home.

Mr. Peanutbutter checked his phone again as he made it home. 11:40. It was almost midnight. He was no stranger to parties, but otherwise usually didn't stay up this late. His mind rushing with thoughts, he was eager to get inside and drink. Mr. Peanutbutter grabbed the case and closed the passenger door. Disappointed there was alcohol there instead of Diane. He slowly walked inside and set down the case with a sigh. Exhaustion suddenly hit him, and he grabbed a beer before sitting down on the couch. Mr. Peanutbutter never took down the portraits of Diane and him. They meant a lot to him, fun memories to reminisce on when bored. Mr. Peanutbutter didn't like being alone, he thought he'd gotten used to it. But he hadn't. He stood up again and rummaged through kitchen drawers before finding a bottle-opener. He opened his first bottle. Mr. Peanutbutter reluctantly took a sip of the alcohol. The taste wasn't too good, but he already felt his muscles relaxing. He sloshed the liquid around and watched. Mr. Peanutbutter walked around and turned off all the lights he could before sitting back down on the couch. The more sips he took, the fewer problems crowded his mind. He didn't bother to change into his pajamas or brush his teeth. It was self-loathing time. After downing enough alcohol to feel tired, Mr. Peanutbutter fell asleep on his couch. 

_ You left me for some stupid pug?  _ Mr. Peanutbutter faintly hears another false memory. He quickly sat up and whimpered. Mr. Peanutbutter had a terrible nightmare, remembering everything bad he did to Diane.  _ Not only her... But Pickles too. I've ruined so many people...  _ He anxiously breathes. Mr. Peanutbutter jumped when his phone rang.  _ Who would be calling at this hour?  _ He wonders and gets off the couch. As Mr. Peanutbutter held the phone he realized he was the one out of touch. It was 10:00, he usually never slept in that late. Princess Carolyn was calling. Shaking off his dreariness, Mr. Peanutbutter answered the call. 

"Hey! How's my favorite client?" Princess Carolyn asks. "I- I uhm... I've been better," Mr. Peanutbutter holds his head and sighs. "I've never heard you like that, is everything okay?" She asks. "No. I'm depressed," Mr. Peanutbutter admits. Princess Carolyn stayed silent for a moment. "Wow... In all my years of working with you, you've always been eager," She says after a while. "Well, I wanted to remind you of everything you have to do today. The unveiling is at noon," She starts. "Wait, unveiling? The unveiling of what?" Mr. Peanutbutter interrupts and asks. "Oh god, what has happened to you, Mr. Peanutbutter? You've always been on top of everything! Don't go anywhere, I'm coming over," She sighs. "I- Okay," Mr. Peanutbutter grunts. After hanging up he grabbed the bottle of whiskey he kept beside the couch, drinking down the last of the liquid. 

Mr. Peanutbutter wasn't completely out of it, his head hurt but he still did his morning activities.  _ Whatever the unveiling is, I probably need to look good for it.  _ He dressed well and brushed his teeth, taking a moment to look in his bedroom. He sadly pictured Diane lying there and finally remembered a good thing.  _ Hey there sleepyhead, I made breakfast. Mr. Peanutbutter walked beside her. Thanks, Mr. Peanutbutter. Diane responded. They both smiled at each other.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter had a smile that matched the memory, but as it faded so did his smile. He grabbed a pillow that Diane used to sleep with and took a deep whiff. Mr. Peanutbutter hugged the pillow. He shed a few tears into it.  _ I thought I was always so nice to her...  _ He sighs after setting it down. Mr. Peanutbutter walked out into his hallway and took a look at the  _ Mr. Peanutbutter's House  _ poster.  _ I wish I could go back to that time. Not a care in the world.  _

Mr. Peanutbutter's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door, he rushed over and saw Princess Carolyn. He scratched his neck before opening the door. 

"Well, look at you. You still look fine, have some of that Peanutbutter energy?" She asks. "Not really..." Mr. Peanutbutter sighs and closes the door behind her. "Okay. Let's see, what's the culprit here?" She mutters. Princess Carolyn saw the case of whiskey and slowly nodded. "Why do you have this?" She picks up a bottle and reads it. "I'm depressed," He states again. "Okay, better question. Why are you depressed?" She crosses her arms. "I haven't been in a stable relationship in over a year, and I'm just now starting to realize what a terrible husband I was. All three times," Mr. Peanutbutter sniffles and points to an image of Diane. "Jeez. That's rough..." Princess Carolyn looks around at all the trinkets Mr. Peanutbutter stored in memory of Diane. "Do you have your script?" She questions. "For what?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Oh right, I didn't get to that yet. Well, you're restoring the 'D' to the 'Hollywood' sign," She clarifies. "Oh..." He places his hands on his hips. "It's been Hollywoo for six years already?" Mr. Peanutbutter shakes his head. "Yeah, well I don't think you have enough time to come up with a script, so I just need you to think of general good ideas for the speech," She sighs. "Alright," Mr. Peanutbutter plainly replies. "Have you had breakfast yet?" Princess Carolyn asks. "No," Mr. Peanutbutter sighs. Princess Carolyn's whiskers twitched in irritation. 

"Hey you don't need to make me breakfast," Mr. Peanutbutter groans watching as Princess Carolyn entered his kitchen. "It seems I do, do you drink coffee?" She asks. "Not often, but I probably need some," He points to a cupboard. "Well, come over here and get it tall guy," She laughs. Mr. Peanutbutter slowly walked over and grabbed the coffee grounds from the top shelf. Seeing someone care for him reminded him of Diane.  _ When we weren't arguing or when I was doing something idiotic, she was kind to me.  _ He sighs. "Okay, well here's the big question; how do we cheer you up?" Princess Carolyn asks. "I don't know... It would be nice to hang out with Bojack. He's a good friend," Mr. Peanutbutter sits at the counter. "About that... You're probably going to do more than just hang out with him," Princess Carolyn says. "He's homeless," She explains. Mr. Peanutbutter's eyes widen. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah. I let him stay at my place for a night but he needs your help," Princess Carolyn nods. "Can you handle that?" She asks.  _ I haven't had someone to care for in a long time... No... Don't think like that. He's not a lover. He's older than me even. Just a friend who's in dire condition.  _ "I'll give him an adequate place to stay," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "That's good. Go ahead and take a seat, I'll accompany you to the unveiling later," Princess Carolyn orders.

"I'm sorry you had to come here, Princess Carolyn. I don't know what's wrong with me," He sighs as she places a plate of breakfast in front of him. She then set down a cup of coffee. "We all have those days. Just make sure it doesn't take over your whole life," She advises. Mr. Peanutbutter stared into the coffee and was reminded of something. He remembered Bojack saying his alcohol was 'coffee'. It was a funny memory between friends until it was sour.  _ Stealing your thunder?  _ He remembered the day well, the day he proposed to Diane.  _ Had I not gotten my reality TV show mixed up in everything maybe we'd still be married. But I've started saying that about everything.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter picked at his food and sighed. "I have a pool table downstairs if you're bored," He tells Princess Carolyn. "Yeah, I'm gonna be here the next hour and a half," She groans. Mr. Peanutbutter's stomach growled and he decided to eat. Savoring the heartfelt cooking. 

Mr. Peanutbutter passed the time by watching old episodes of Mr. Peanutbutter's House. It wasn't as successful as Horsin Around' but he took joy in watching a younger, carefree version of himself.  _ If that's even me. I don't think I was a jerk back then. I might even be a completely new person.  _ He doubts. "You ready to go, sport?" Princess Carolyn rounds a corner and asks. "I suppose," Mr. Peanutbutter sighs and stands up. "How is Bojack by the way? He's been hated by just about everyone for half a year now," Mr. Peanutbutter comments. "Well, he's alive. I don't know where he's been. He was kicked out 6 months ago too. Must've been living in his car or something," She shrugs. "Besides that, the media's hatred for him has started to die down, I get occasional offers from here to there. So he should be relatively safe in public again," She explains. Mr. Peanutbutter nods, hearing what she said. "I guess let's go then, follow me," Princess Carolyn steps outside. Mr. Peanutbutter picked up a bottle of whiskey and felt it's cold edges. Tempting as it was, he had other things to do. 

Mr. Peanutbutter bit his tongue as he drove behind Princess Carolyn. He didn't spend any time coming up with at least a basic idea for his speech. He saw the observatory in the distance and anxiously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Wondering if he'd make a fool of himself.  _ Diane would've given me advice...  _ He sadly thinks. He remembered the armrest war they'd occasionally take part in and smiled.  _ It was me, wasn't it? Everything she did had good intentions. She never lied. She'd scratch behind my ears~ Then I went and ruined it all. Maybe I just need to apologize. Even though there's no way we'll get back together, maybe some grief will go away.  _ He imagined a pleasant phone call. They pulled into the observatory's outer parking lot and got out. "You ready for this?" Princess Carolyn walks beside him and asks. "No better time than now, I'll try to not say something stupid," He nods. 

Mr. Peanutbutter cleared his throat as he walked on stage, the hundred or so people who's eyes he did not dare to match.  _ Okay. Simple enough. Just don't make a fool out of myself.  _ He tapped the microphone with a finger to test if it was working. "I uh- Hello. Welcome. I've got some big news today," He starts. Mr. Peanutbutter took a few deep breaths and looked off-stage towards Princess Carolyn, who gave him a thumbs-up. He reached deep inside for his speech. "A few years ago I took an infamous letter from this hereby sign which loomed over our beautiful city," He points to the 'Hollywoo' sign. "I took it as a sign of affection, but now. Things have unfortunately changed, and due to some mistakes I and I alone made, my affection is now unwanted. But you're not here to hear my personal story, so I wanted to return this letter to give affection to everyone here. I just hope everyone remembers Hollywoo for my show,  _ Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities, What Do They Know, Do They Know Things? Let's Find Out!"  _ He manages to chuckle. "So without further adieu, please welcome back the 'D'!" Mr. Peanutbutter steps aside and illuminates the sign. He held his breath and turned to look at the reveal himself. Luckily, nothing went wrong. Hollywood was restored to its former glory. He had dreamt of making a fool of himself, running off the stage a confused mess. But it didn't happen. He turned back around to the smiles and applause he desperately internally needed. He managed an overwhelmed grin before walking off the stage. 

"Well, you let some of your personal life spill out, but overall, good job," Princess Carolyn pats him on the back. "I've just been holding it in for so long. It doesn't seem like any of them cared anyways," He shrugs. Princess Carolyn didn't know how to respond. "Is there anything you need from me?" She asks. "I don't think so. Just try to keep my schedule clean until my next episode," He sighs. "Huh. Well, that's my job. Bojack should be there around 6:00 by the way. Welcome him with open arms, he seems a little blue," Princess Carolyn clarifies. "Got it," Mr. Peanutbutter nods. "I'm sorry about you and Diane by the way... It must've been hard to go up there," She places her hand on his shoulder. "It was. But I can't change the past. I must live with my pain now," He sniffles. "I admire your bravery," Princess Carolyn compliments him before walking away. Mr. Peanutbutter turned around and overlooked the balcony. Looking at the replaced sign, he felt happy and sad at the same time.  _ Admit it! You like my girlfriend!  _ He remembers accusing Bojack. Mr. Peanutbutter wasn't sure how to feel around Bojack.  _ The past is the past. Now he's just as lonely as me. I need to support him.  _ He decides. 

Mr. Peanutbutter scrolled through his contacts and watched as the crowd dispersed, eventually he was all alone. He looked at Diane's contact for a little bit. The image was Diane and him laughing. He felt a sense of nostalgia looking at it. He tapped the call button.  _ Keep calm and stay true to my heart.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter reminds himself. The phone rang for a few seconds before Diane picked up. His heart raced, wondering who'd talk first. 

"Hey, Mr. Peanutbutter," A soothing voice sounds. Mr. Peanutbutter had missed the voice so much, it was his only sense of reason. "Hello, Diane," He manages to say. "I wanted to say I'm sorry..." He sighs. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asks, puzzled. "When we were together I was a selfish jerk. I spent all my time wondering how my actions would affect me, not you. With this time to reflect I see how terrible I was for doing that. So I'm sorry," Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes. "Oh, don't beat yourself up Mr. Peanutbutter. I still have some really good memories with you. Like I always say, you shaped me into the person I am now. And I'm better now," She replies. Mr. Peanutbutter sat there for a moment, confused about Diane's response. "I hope Guy is treating you better," He speaks up. "He is. I'm happier now than I ever have been. But I want you to know I don't hold any grudges against you. Anxiety can rip someone apart from the inside piece by piece, and I'm sure you've experienced that," Diane sympathizes with him. "I still have that pair of dog bone patterned underwear you gave me," She laughs. "I still have your pillow," Mr. Peanutbutter responds and smiles. "Well, that was technically your pillow but I see what you're getting at," She says. "I believe in some alternate universe, I still loved you. But for this universe, I want to say thank you for realizing your mistakes and admitting them to me," Diane smiles on the other end of the line. "And thank you for answering. That was a real worry of mine," Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. "I hope I see you again next time I come out there, you sound wiser. I have to go now though, Guy is back," Diane sighs. "Goodbye, Diane." Mr. Peanutbutter sheds a happy tear. "Goodbye, Mr. Peanutbutter," Diane says. Mr. Peanutbutter was able to hold a genuine smile for a while. He was overjoyed Diane didn't hold a grudge, placing his phone in his pocket Mr. Peanutbutter leaned against the rail. He was better. 

Mr. Peanutbutter had returned home following the call, he was preparing for Bojack's arrival. He hadn't been seen in months, and Mr. Peanutbutter was genuinely curious as to his prior whereabouts. He compiled a list of important information and set it on the guest bedroom's dresser; The Wifi Password, his email, and phone number, the times he would be away.  _ Well, Charlie said Bojack would sometimes drink this. Maybe I can get him to talk.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter thinks to himself, holding a bottle of the recently-bought liquid. He placed the case in the fridge and sat down, hoping 5 hours would pass sooner than later. 

Luckily, it did. Mr. Peanutbutter managed to take a long nap, and after that, he decided to go to a bakery.  _ Bojack doesn't like surprises much, but I wouldn't complain about a custom cake.  _ He thinks. It was 5:00 by now and the sun was lowering in the sky. A knock sounded at the front door, which surprised Mr. Peanutbutter.  _ Is he here early?  _ He wonders. After tidying up a few things, he rushed over to the door. Mr. Peanutbutter looked through the peephole and recognized Bojack. The Horse had blemishes and even a scar across his face. His mane unkempt, he appeared to be ducking too. Likely scared of being recognized. Mr. Peanutbutter opened the door. "Bojack," He acknowledges his presence. 

"Mr. Peanutbutter," Bojack does the same. They stood looking at each other for a moment before Bojack stepped in and hugged Mr. Peanutbutter, which he was not expecting. "What was that for?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks after Bojack closes the door behind him. "I've been needing a friend, and you were the only one there for me. These last six months were torturous," Bojack sighs and sits down. "Talk to me," Mr. Peanutbutter sits down and offers him emotional support. "I went to try and see my half-sister, but she wanted nothing to do with me. No one did. After that, I retreated to Michigan when I last disappeared, I met a person who was aquatinted with my family. He wasn't exactly happy to see me, but I had a place to live. I haven't been living my best life," Bojack explains. "Wow... I had no idea. Princess Carolyn says you aren't hated by everyone anymore. Apparently even getting offers," Mr. Peanutbutter was shocked. "That's good," Bojack looks down at the floor. "You look like you haven't had a shower in a while. There's a guest bedroom for you upstairs as well as your own bathroom," Mr. Peanutbutter offers. "Thanks... For everything," Bojack sighs. "It's still hard to look at myself in the mirror. Gray hair. Who would've thought?" He chuckles. Mr. Peanutbutter watched as Bojack slowly departed for upstairs. "Aw. You got me a cake?" Bojack turns around and smiles at him. "Yeah, if you want some later it'll be there," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles back. Bojack nods.  _ It feels good to have someone to talk to...  _ Mr. Peanutbutter thinks.

Chapter 2: Drink For Two

Mr. Peanutbutter turned to look as Bojack came down the stairs, he was looking spiffy. "Longest drive of my life!" He groans. "Sorry for going straight to bed," Bojack adds-on. "It's fine, have a seat," Mr. Peanutbutter moves over and pats beside him. "I didn't see you bring in a suitcase, is everything else in your car?" He asks. "Oh yeah, that thing is just about as heavy as me," Bojack laughs. "I can fetch it for you," Mr. Peanutbutter offers. "That would be helpful... But if it's inconvenient, I can get it," Bojack sits down beside him. "Not at all, I have a few drinks in the fridge if you're thirsty," Mr. Peanutbutter stands up and stretches. "Oh?" Bojack seems interested. Bojack tossed his keys to Mr. Peanutbutter and relaxed on the couch. "I can't explain how great it is to see your face again," Bojack compliments him. "You never were really one to like our friendship, it was always a reluctant kind of thing," Mr. Peanutbutter doubts. "But, I'm glad to see you too Bojack," He smiles. "I always took my friends for granted. But you guys mean so much to me," Bojack is disappointed in himself. "Okay okay, I should go fetch your stuff heh~" Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. 

"You seem nicer Bojack, other than making me drag this thing in," Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. "Yeah sorry. You have healthier bones," Bojack shrugs. "I've had all the time in the world to think about my decisions... So, I wanted to apologize. My jealousy ruined your relationship," He looks away. Mr. Peanutbutter stayed silent for a moment. He wanted to berate Bojack but knew Bojack did regret it. Mr. Peanutbutter looked at Bojack, the slightly frailer but more wise Horse, who tried to have a faint smile.  _ Bojack has been through enough. His only friend shouldn't yell at him. And... The past is the past. I'm not too mad anymore.  _ "I ruined my own relationship Bojack. All you've ever wanted is someone to understand you. And when they did, you'd push them away or hate yourself. Right now, you are a better person," Mr. Peanutbutter explains. Bojack was surprised at Mr. Peanutbutter's response. "I- You are a kind Person, Mr. Peanutbutter," Bojack says. Bojack stood up and took his suitcase. "Sorry," He apologizes before taking it up. 

Mr. Peanutbutter took out two bottles of Whiskey while Bojack was upstairs. He was unsure how Bojack would react but felt certain he'd appreciate the gesture. Although they smiled at each other, Mr. Peanutbutter felt strange around Bojack. He couldn't explain it, there was just a gut-wrenching feeling.  _ I'm not caring for anybody. He's just like... A glorified roommate. It can't go wrong. We're best friends.  _ Mr. Peanutbutter's ears shot up in surprise when he heard the creak of a stair and turned to see Bojack next to him. "You scared me!" He chuckles. "It's very cute when you do that~" Bojack smirks referring to Mr. Peanutbutter's ears. "Hey, don't call me cute! Those stairs are brand new, I just wasn't expecting a creak," Mr, Peanutbutter crosses his arms. "Yeah alright heh," Bojack takes a seat. "Brought out the good stuff? I haven't seen this in a long time," He holds up a bottle. 

Mr. Peanutbutter sat next to him again. "I used this to get rid of all my problems. Now, it's just like a courtesy drink. Glad I got therapy in before I lost all my money," Bojack's smile fades. "Where did you get this by the way? I only know of one place," He questions. "Some guy named Charlie says you'd come to him," Mr. Peanutbutter takes a sip of the whiskey. "Yeah..." Bojack sighs. "I've come back to a place that doesn't even know me anymore. Tried escaping multiple times, but that never worked," He stares off into the distance. "No matter where you are life will be stressful, but if you want to stay here I'll try to make it less of that," Mr. Peanutbutter places his hand on Bojack's leg reassuringly. "Am I just ungrateful?" Bojack asks. "Everything people do for me I just expect. I am entitled. I'm everything I was said to be 6 months ago..." He looks down. "Bojack, don't reflect on the past. I might be a jerk for saying that, but every day you are becoming better. And it's hard to become better if all you see was who you were. Not who you are, or who you aspire to become. If you do want to look back; look back on better times. The Horse everyone loved," Mr. Peanutbutter talks to him. "No one wants me here," Bojack sniffles. "I want you here," Mr. Peanutbutter says. 

Bojack looked into Mr. Peanutbutter's eyes. "You were always there for me," "I always will be," Mr. Peanutbutter lightly blushes and smiles. "This conversation has made me real sad... Do you want to go do something?" Bojack directs his eyes away, embarrassed. "Yeah! I have everything downstairs. It'll be like being a young adult again," Mr. Peanutbutter laughs. "I was actually thinking we could go somewhere, I've missed this place; as much as I hate to admit it," Bojack says. "What'd you have in mind?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "The observatory," Bojack suggests. Mr. Peanutbutter's eyes grow wide.  _ Why would he ever want to go back there?  _ "I've been there so many times... With so many people. But not with you Mr. Peanutbutter," Bojack states. "Are you sure? That place was where..." Mr. Peanutbutter bites his tongue. They both stayed silent for a second. "Yeah... But I want there to be more good memories than bad ones," He says. Bojack took a swig of whiskey and avoided eye-contact. Mr. Peanutbutter decided to comfort him. "Well, if that's what you want I'm here to support you," He pats Bojack's back. "Thanks," Bojack smiles at him. 

"How are you always so happy?" Bojack asks. Mr. Peanutbutter pressed his lips together, looking for an answer. "I'm not really. I've been terrible these last few days actually," He sighs. 

\-----------------------------Chapter 1?------------------------------------ (Failed alternate start to the story)

_ Look at me. Some stereotypical depressed person. All for what? No one's here to see it. I'm just wasting time... Wasting time until there isn't time to waste anymore.  _ I took out a cigar and studied it.  _ I also fit the qualities of a rich jerk now, huh?  _ Scrolling through my phone, I turned on an infamous album and waited.  _ Listening to Dark Side of the Moon like I'm so special. I'm not special.  _ I scoff. In recent days, my hatred for myself had grown exponentially. I had cracked under the pressure of previous relationships. I watched the leaves blow through the mountains below me. Everyone had gone to the observatory at some point. It was a must for Hollywoo. 


	39. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Peanutbutter depressingly reflects on the past, an old friend helps him out. But that old friend is just as lonely as Mr. Peanutbuttter, can they find common ground?

The tears drifted away from Mr. Peanutbutter's face in the frosty wind. He was like a walking cloud. But the rain wasn't what was falling. His heart sank to the bottom of the ocean floor as he stared off at the familiar yet not; town. _Everything is so bright, yet the people there are not._ He thinks. Mr. Peanutbutter pulled his hair, too many things rushing through his mind at the moment. His grip on the pistol tightened in his other hand. _All it takes is one pull. Then it won't matter if I'm happy or not._ He deliberates in making the ill-fated decision. With a sigh, he walked over to his car's trunk and set the weapon down. Brushing his hand across the car reminded him of something. _Nothing bad ever happens at the Labrador Peninsula. Heh. I guess that's true._ Mr. Peanutbutter felt the urge to call his brother. _He's always been so wise._ _Just about scared Diane to death. Diane..._ Mr. Peanutbutter frowned as he was sent into another flurry of regret. 

_Will I be next to visit the 'ranch' where my parents 'retired'?_ Mr. Peanutbutter wonders. He was sat up against the frame of his car, looking out across the town. Grabbing a fistful of pebbles; he watched them sprinkle out of his hands. He'd do anything to be entertained again, anything to be happy. He tossed a few off the mountainside and listened, but couldn't hear anything. _How have I managed to be happy all these years? Everything went wrong... But I moved on. For better or worse; usually worse._ Mr. Peanutbutter stared up at the moon overhead. _I'd say it's always there for me, but it isn't half the day._ He howled his heart out nonetheless, unable to express his grief verbally. His howls turned to cries and eventually were silenced. Mr. Peanutbutter sat with his head down, lightly sobbing. _God damn it..._ He sniffles. 

The sound of pebbles crushing under wheels gave reason for Mr. Peanutbutter to look up. Looking over, a familiar yellow supercar rolled up. Out stepped the tall horse he had known for a while. He directed his eyes away as Bojack approached. "Bojack Horseman and Mr. Peanutbutter on the same mountain? What is this, a crossover episode?" Bojack uses Mr. Peanutbutter's quote. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Peanutbutter quietly asks. _Reminds me of something I used to say._ Bojack thinks to himself. "I don't know, I guess I'm here to progress the story," Bojack takes a seat on Mr. Peanutbutter's trunk. Mr. Peanutbutter looked behind him with a confused glance, unaware Bojack was breaking the fourth wall; just like the writer was. 

Bojack's casual attitude quickly changed when he noticed the gun sitting next to Mr. Peanutbutter. "Woah- Are you okay?" Bojack hopped off the trunk. "No," Mr. Peanutbutter admits. Bojack cautiously kneeled beside him. "What's all this about?" Bojack quietly asks. "I don't want to be here anymore..." Mr. Peanutbutter says and looks away. While Mr. Peanutbutter was looking away Bojack attempted to snatch the gun from beside him, but Mr. Peanutbutter managed to wrestle it away. He quickly stood up and backed off while pointing the gun at his friend. "Fuck, Mr. Peanutbutter! Pointing a gun at your friend?" He held his hands up. "Are you even my friend?" Mr. Peanutbutter growls. "I- I might not have been the greatest to you before, but we're both in a pretty bad place right now it seems!" Bojack tries to relate to him. Mr. Peanutbutter soon realized the severity of his actions and lowered the weapon. "Bojack... I'm so so sorry," Mr. Peanutbutter whimpers. "It's okay, just stay calm," Bojack begins to slowly approach him. When he was close enough; Bojack hugged the labrador. Mr. Peanutbutter placed his head up against the chest of the horse and sobbed. "Shh, give me the gun," Bojack coos. Mr. Peanutbutter handed over the gun but refused to stop hugging Bojack. "My life has- This is all so..." Mr. Peanutbutter struggles to say anything in between all the tears. "Hey hey, calm down. We can talk later," Bojack took the gun and tossed it behind him. Mr. Peanutbutter watched as it flew off the mountain and realized he would live to survive another day, whether he liked it or not.

Mr. Peanutbutter fell to his knees and leaned his weight on Bojack, who kneeled beside him. "Do you trust I'm your friend now?" Bojack asks. Mr. Peanutbutter didn't respond, but Bojack expected this and was fine with it. Bojack brought the labrador in for another hug until Mr. Peanutbutter finished crying. "Thanks..." Mr. Peanutbutter sniffles. "Of course," Bojack responds. "Are you ready to talk yet?" He asks and lets Mr. Peanutbutter go. "In a little bit... Do you have a drink?" Mr. Peanutbutter stands up and asks. Bojack takes out his flask. "Are you actually thirsty or just want alcohol?" Bojack cautiously asks. "I feel like the water in my system has been eliminated through tears," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "Good comparison," Bojack compliments and hands him the flask. Mr. Peanutbutter eagerly downed the liquid and gave a refreshed sigh. "I'm glad you showed up when you did," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "I'm glad you didn't shoot me," Bojack responds. Mr. Peanutbutter nervously put his hand on his arm and looked away. He felt guilty. Bojack walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. He pulled out a cigarette and looked off in the distance. 

Mr. Peanutbutter grabbed a green wristband from his car, looking at it brought back painful memories. It wasn't the one he wore, rather one Diane used to wear. He walked over and sat down beside Bojack. "This is a good spot," Bojack breaks the silence. "When's the last time someone was nice to you?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "I don't know. I guess Princess Carolyn somehow dealing with me for this long. My friends; including you, have been there for me for years. I've just been so ungrateful," Bojack realizes. Mr. Peanutbutter hadn't received a definite answer, so he just took out the wristband. "I want you to have this. Think of it as thanks," He hands over the wristband. "A wristband that happens to match yours?" Bojack looked over expecting it to be a joke. "It belonged to Diane," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "Oh..." Bojack says quietly. Bojack immediately put on the wristband as to not offend the labrador. "Just keep it at least," Mr. Peanutbutter says. 

"Do you know what the saddest part of all this is?" Mr. Peanutbutter sighs. "What?" Bojack asks. "I could've been a father..." Mr. Peanutbutter looks down in shame. "The one thing I could've done better than you, Bojack," Mr. Peanutbutter comments. Bojack wasn't sure how to respond. A bit confused by the statement himself. "Diane... Had an abortion," Mr. Peanutbutter clarifies. Bojack's eyes grow wide and he can't keep eye contact. "I- I agreed to it, of course, I just... It makes me really sad knowing I practically ended not just one, but multiple lives." Mr. Peanutbutter sniffles. "Jesus... Mr. Peanutbutter-" Bojack tries to say something reassuring. "Now I can't have a family anymore..." Mr. Peanutbutter leans against the mountainside. "That's not entirely true, you can still adopt," Bojack places his hand on Mr. Peanutbutter's back. "Adopt? You'd need someone who loved you to do that. This isn't our shows back in the '90s, Bojack," He doesn't quite buy it. "Someone probably does love you," Bojack says. "Like who? Diane? She's already remarried, and I don't think I could even see her in person again. The guilt I'd feel... She didn't let me buy her a good home or anything, I slept with her while I was with Pickles. Oh god... Don't even get me started on Pickles. I was somehow even worse," Mr. Peanutbutter whimpers. "That person might be closer than you think. I have an idea, you should sign up for a dating app! Do you know how many matches you'd make? You're goddamn Mr. Peanutbutter," Bojack tries to lift his spirits. "Then you could just choose to meet whoever you hit it off with. If you do go through with this you should give me your id, would be funny to see people's attempts," Bojack adds-on. His intention wasn't to laugh at those trying to hook up with Mr. Peanutbutter, rather sign up himself. To convince Mr. Peanutbutter love was much closer than he thought. 

"Well. That's not the worst idea. Love is so complicated," Mr. Peanutbutter sighs. "I know..." Bojack agrees. "I've had my fair share of terrible experiences. Just hang in there," Bojack smiles at him. "I'm getting a little cold... Do you want to go somewhere? Friend-to-friend?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "I should capitalize on an opportunity to hang out with you. You've always been a good person to me," Bojack stands up. Bojack helped Mr. Peanutbutter stand up and gave him his jacket. "Didn't bring one because I wasn't expecting to live much longer," Mr. Peanutbutter clarifies. "Yeah..." Bojack nervously scratches his mane. "Why don't we go to that one restaurant we both owned at some point? I never got the name down," Bojack tries to think of it. "Sure, I'll lead the way," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "Thanks, for everything, Bojack," Mr. Peanutbutter manages a faint smile before entering his respective car. 

_Am I seriously considering catfishing Mr. Peanutbutter?_ Bojack asks himself as he drives behind the labrador. _I feel like we're more similar than he may think. Maybe it'd be a relationship I could hold for more than a few months._ Bojack reflected on the gravity of the situation he was just in. _I should tell Diane..._ He thinks. _I mean, this isn't really all my business, but my best friend almost just ended himself..._ Bojack considered the morals of each side.

Bojack dined with Mr. Peanutbutter and looked for anything to expect if he did manage to get a date with the labrador. "You look good tonight," Bojack manages a small compliment. "Well, I'm just wearing your coat and the usual, but thanks," Mr. Peanutbutter nods. "Do you mind if I accompany you home? I don't want you... Hurting yourself," Bojack says. "Okay. The last time I had someone over... I broke their heart," Mr. Peanutbutter directs his eyes away from Bojack. _His argument with Pickles. That was rough..._ Bojack remembers. "Hey. I'm here to rebuild you. I'm your best friend, and I'll be there for you," Bojack places his hand on Mr. Peanutbutter's. "Heh. I'm surprised you've started to care so much," Mr. Peanutbutter manages a faint chuckle. "It's not that I'm caring more, it's that I didn't care enough," Bojack clarifies. "Well, that still technically means you're caring more," Mr. Peanutbutter points. Bojack playfully socks Mr. Peanutbutter's shoulder in response. Which made Mr. Peanutbutter grin. 

Bojack accompanied Mr. Peanutbutter home and helped him set up the dating app. "How do you know all this?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "I've been really lonely. With the situation I'm in now people don't hate me entirely, but no one wants to date me," Bojack responds. Bojack also secretly set up his own account on the drive to the restaurant. "Need a blanket?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Oh. I thought I would've gotten the guest bedroom," Bojack says. Mr. Peanutbutter practically stared through Bojack and said nothing for a moment. "When our relationship fell apart Diane took that room... I've kept it spotless the way it was," Mr. Peanutbutter says. _Jeez, he really misses her, doesn't he?_ Bojack frowns. "I understand," Bojack pats Mr. Peanutbutter's shoulder. "No, you saved my life today. You've been my longest lasting friend. I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch. Maybe I should just stop dwelling on the past," Mr. Peanutbutter changes his mind. Bojack brought Mr. Peanutbutter in for a comforting hug. Mr. Peanutbutter didn't protest. "Thanks," The dog smiles at him. "I'd say be careful, But I've already broken enough of her things. Heart included," Mr. Peanutbutter adds-on and whimpers. Bojack watched as Mr. Peanutbutter slowly walked up the stairs. _What sad times._ Bojack thinks. 

Bojack stepped out onto Mr. Peanutbutter's back porch and admired the view. His eyes grew heavy. _Oh boy. Diane is not going to be happy with me._ He chuckles. _But she's never really happy with anyone._ He rubbed his eyes before pulling out his phone. Dialing the number Bojack wondered how the conversation would go.

"Ugh. Bojack, do you know what time it is?" Diane groans. "Something big happened..." Bojack starts. "What happens in Hollywoo should stay there," Diane scoffs. "Mr. Peanutbutter tried to kill himself," Bojack says quickly. "I-" Diane was speechless. An awkward silence occurred and Bojack heard the crickets as he waited for any response. "Is he in the hospital?" She asks. "No, I prevented it. I'm at his place now, in case he tries it again," Bojack explains. "Jesus... This isn't what I wanted to hear this early. Do you know why he'd even want to do this?" She questions. "Guilt, shame, and remorse. Said he mostly feels bad about how his marriage with you went," Bojack explains. "He said you once had a... An abortion," Bojack quietly continues. Diane audibly sighed and said nothing for a few moments. "Yeah... I sometimes think about the past too. Just... Keep him safe for me, okay? He's my friend, still a somewhat decent guy," Diane says. "Mr. Peanutbutter doesn't think so. But I'll make sure he's here until his time comes naturally," Bojack assures. "Do you need me to come out?" Diane asks. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. Y'know, it's kind of funny; you're younger than me yet set off on a better path. Starting a family, settled down, happy. Go be yourself. Like you said, what happens in Hollywoo stays here. I just know he meant a lot to you at some point," Bojack explains. "He did. Love is... So terrible," Diane broadly says. "I gotta go. Goodnight, Bojack," Diane yawns. Bojack hung up without saying anything. _Doesn't seem like she really cares. Mr. Peanutbutter is a stand-up guy. I think he worked his hardest. But I've never been married, after all._ Bojack shrugs. He took out a cigarette before heading off to bed. 

Bojack turned the lamp on in the room, illuminating the sheer amount of artifacts there. _Did she... Not take these things? Or did Mr. Peanutbutter steal them?_ Bojack ponders. _Eh, probably some third option I'm glossing over._ He shrugs. He warily sat down and pictured his own chase of Diane. _I'm a jerk. I'm surprised Mr. Peanutbutter even stays my friend. He's nice like that though._ Bojack sighs. _I guess we'll see if he wants something more than just a friendship._ Bojack lays down and closes his eyes. Picturing everything that could go wrong the next day.

Bojack had woken up early, so he returned to his home. He browsed through his closet for about half an hour, deliberating the best outfit to wear for his date. _That is if he falls for it after all. "You've manipulated so many people!"_ Bojack faintly remembers the second interview that changed how he was viewed forever. _I guess I'm doing it again then..._ He sighs. 

Salutations, it is the author here. I am unfortunately not very good at writing moments in between romance or extending the time it takes for the characters to fall in love with each other, so I am going to fast forward to the actual date. Back to the mediocre story!

Mr. Peanutbutter twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the fancy restaurant. It had been years since he had been on a date. _The last time was with Pickles. On our 'not date'._ He whined and looked down at the table. _Why does everything remind me of how terrible I am? I was good at one point, right?_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the heavy door open. _I wonder if that's them?_ He folded his hands and looked up. He was shocked to find none other than his best friend, Bojack Horseman walking towards his table. Although he didn't catch on that Bojack was his date. Bojack was wearing a spiffy suit and had his hair adjusted to look like it's '90s style. "Hey Bojack, what a coincidence to see you here! Looking good! Are you also on a date?" Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him and asks. "I sure am," Bojack responds, playing along with Mr. Peanutbutter's lack of knowledge that Bojack was his date. "Ooh~ What's her name?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "I think you mean his name. Well, his name is Mr. Peanutbutter. A good friend of mine," Bojack casually leans on the table. Mr. Peanutbutter's jaw hung slightly open for a few moments. "You're here, for me?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Yeah! You and I have been in a pretty bad spot recently, so I wanted to... Work it out together," Bojack takes a seat. "At least try... Please? If it doesn't work out you can always go and get a better date," Bojack asks. Mr. Peanutbutter's heart beat slightly faster as a faint memory returned to him. Something about Bojack was even more charming than he was. "Hey remember that time I kissed you on my game show?" Mr. Peanutbutter smirks. "Oh yeah. Y'know I'm surprised I wasn't even mad about that. Just confused," Bojack smiles. "We have a lot of good memories," Mr. Peanutbutter states. "Hopefully we can make more," Bojack smiles again. Deep down, Mr. Peanutbutter liked the way the date was going so far. Although he had never dated a male before something about Bojack felt assuring. 

"You look really good tonight, Bojack. Even with gray hair," Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. "Can we please stop dwelling on the gray hair? I'm just as great as I was before the change. I'm still uh... Active too," Bojack didn't really mean to say that last part and blushed. "But thanks for the compliment. You look great too," He smiled and added on. Mr. Peanutbutter felt warm from the compliment. He took a moment to look at Bojack in the eyes. Mr. Peanutbutter smiled at him. Bojack smiled back. "I think this just might work out," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "What, you didn't think so before?" Bojack cockily says. "Classic Bojack," Mr. Peanutbutter chuckles. "Hey, do you want to come back to my place tonight? Watch some comedies?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Already? I think you like me," Bojack comments. "Maybe I do," Mr. Peanutbutter shrugs. With their relationship off to a good start, Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter dined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story that's listed here in 'Various Failed Fanfictions of Mine' not because it is a failure, but because it is too short. It's like my writing is somehow getting worse though. Hmm...


	40. Therapy Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojack checks into rehab, expecting to be the same when he leaves. But an unexpected person is who truly changes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I write important dialogue that I come up with in my head before the actual story itself.

(Scrapped intro) Bojack walked up to the front of the Rehabilitation Center and sighed. _Why is it that all the famous people go here? Why do we have so many problems?_ He took a cigarette, probably his last for a while, and enjoyed it, before stomping it out. The sun began to rise above the large center, yet it wasn't too bright. 

Bojack kicked his feet up on the dashboard of his car, he had to put the seat all the way back to do this, as he was so tall. A lone Owl chirped in the morning sunlight, opposite of its' nocturnal tendencies. Classic rock played on his radio and he almost forgot what he was even there for. He took a sharp breath and downed half a bottle of whiskey, savoring the taste. _I'm gonna miss you._ He holds up the bottle and examines it. _My last friend._ Bojack set the bottle down and pressed a button to raise the convertible's roof. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the roof slowly raised. _It's kind of funny. Rehab might even make me worse. I'm pretty happy right now, just the alcohol and all that stuff..._ He sighed and put his feet down after the process was finished. _I guess if there's something to blow my money on, this is a good investment._ Bojack got out of his car and prepared for the long day ahead.

When Bojack peered through the front door his attitude gradually began to shift. The floors were extraordinarily clean and everyone in sight was smiling. He could see a faint reflection of himself in the door. He was messy, unkempt, and didn't look like he belonged in such a place. Bojack reluctantly walked in. He expected to be greeted with dirty glares but everyone smiled at him. _It's almost creepy... How can someone be this happy?_ He wonders and walks up to the front counter. "How can I help you?" The ecstatic receptionist asks. "I'd like to check-in," Bojack says and crosses his arms. "First time? That'll be 100,000! dollars!" The receptionist happily says. "God damn." Bojack scoffs. He wrote the check.

Bojack walked up to the lobby and stared around the pristine lounge. The bar was filled to the brim with bottles wrapped in leather, antiques almost. Irreplicable taste. _Wait a minute. Why is there a bar here?_ Bojack blinked a few times and noticed the drinks were only sodas. _Expensive bottles still. I like living the prestigious life._ Bojack walked over to the elevator and groaned at the weight limit. _600 lbs? I would totally break this elevator._ He silently chuckles. _Everything for humans._ Bojack was glad he only had to go up two flights of stairs. 

When Bojack made it to the top floor he bumped into a dog. "Oh, sorry. You must be new here! I'm the therapist, Mr. Peanutbutter, nice to meet you," The dog gleefully smiles at him and offers his hand. While Bojack would normally turn down an offer like this, he didn't want to offend his therapist. _Plus, something seemed nice about the dog, like he really cares. What kind of a name is Mr. Peanutbutter though?_ Bojack shook the dog's hand. "You're one of our tallest patients!" Mr. Peanutbutter laughs and exclaims. "Would you like me to accompany you to your room? I'm off for a little bit," The dog offers. "Sure," Not wanting to be rude, Bojack agreed again. "Splendid!" Mr. Peanutbutter's tail wags. 

"Would you like to tell me anything about yourself?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Oh, well, my name is Bojack Horseman. Very famous TV star," Bojack says. Bojack looked around for his keys. He was surprised to see Mr. Peanutbutter had them and was unlocking Bojack's door. "Dropped them. They don't make much noise on this carpet," Mr. Peanutbutter explains. "I don't want to seem like a creep, just helpful," He nervously chuckles. Mr. Peanutbutter unlocked the door and stepped aside, letting Bojack go first. "Thanks," Bojack says. "I've heard about your show, used to watch it a few years ago. _Horsin' Around_ right?" The dog asks. "Yeah, that's the one," Bojack places his suitcase on the bed. "I tried starting a TV show once. Exact same story as yours. Single dad adopts three kids. Our show was literally called 'Unnamed Horsin' Around Knock-Off' in production. It wasn't working well," Mr. Peanutbutter remembers. Bojack liked the way Mr. Peanutbutter spoke. Very cheerful, but not repetitive surprisingly. "Is there anything else I can get you?" The dog asks. "No, I don't think so. Thank you though. It feels good to be greeted so naturally," Bojack lightly smiles at him. "Of course! Our first meeting is at noon today, you don't have to come since it's your first day. But I'd like to see you there~" Mr. Peanutbutter smiles back. Mr. Peanutbutter placed Bojack's keys on his dresser before walking out. _I really like that guy. Have I been nice recently? Karma doing me good for once?_ Bojack silently asks.

Bojack opened his suitcase and tossed the clothes into piles, while scrounging around he found an unlabeled pill bottle. He examined it. _Probably some sort of drugs. How did they get there?_ He wonders. _I probably tried smuggling them somewhere. Hmm. Well, never again. Hopefully..._ Bojack placed the pill bottle on his dresser and promptly forgot about it. He put the rest of his clothes away and sat down on the bed, surprised to find the bed could actually support his weight. Bojack reached over and opened up the blinds. _Gonna need a decent sleep schedule._ He stared off at the grassy hills. With how big the city was he rarely saw nature. The clouds covered the sun and he didn't have to squint anymore. The gleeful chirping of birds in trees evoked positivity in him. _I think I'll go to the meeting today._ He decides. Bojack wanted to be rehabilitated. But was he willing to work for it?

Bojack jumped when his room's phone rang. He stood up and answered it. "Bojack! So glad you picked up~" Mr. Peanutbutter was on the other end, he seemed genuinely happy. "Calling so soon?" Bojack asks. "I left half an hour ago," Mr. Peanutbutter responds. _Really? Time flies, huh._ "Anyways, I wanted to remind you about today's meeting, it's a painting session. I know you might have your doubts, but art is perceived from person to person, and I'm sure you'd do great! I also want to remind you that you can schedule personal meetings with me whenever you want, I'm more than just your therapist here, I'm your friend," Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack felt the sides of his mouth lightly flourish upwards, he was smiling. Not for long, but a smile nonetheless. "Thanks, Mr. Peanutbutter. I don't think I could've been paired with a better one," Bojack compliments him. "Aw, well, it's not a problem. I even have a little surprise for you!" Mr. Peanutbutter wags his tail on the other end of the line. "Already? I've only been here for half an hour," Bojack questions. "I care for all my patients. I want to connect on a personal level. Don't get too excited though, it was just something from the grocery store," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. "I think I'll be there then," Bojack says. "I'm so glad!" Mr. Peanutbutter fist pumps. "Bye Dr. Peanutbutter," Bojack says. "Ooh, I'd prefer if you just called me Mr. Peanutbutter. But farewell!" He chuckles. Bojack stared at the phone after the line was disconnected. He kind of wanted another call from Mr. Peanutbuttter. 

Bojack occasionally stared at the clock in between watching his show. It had its own channel. He'd faintly hum along to the opening theme every time. He felt uneasy without having any cigarettes but knew it was for the best. His fingers twitched as noon approached. A few minutes before the time itself he decided to leave. _Wait. Where the heck do I even go? So many plotholes in this story._ Bojack scoffs at the narrator. Thanks, Bojack, I just needed you to complain. Are people tired of me inserting myself into the story yet? Anyways. Bojack now magically knew where to go and departed. 

Bojack felt a little nervous as he approached the painting room, many voices crowded his thoughts. The room seemed eighty times louder than it actually was. The door suddenly opened up right in front of him and out popped Mr. Peanutbutter. "Bojack, are you alright? I saw you through the window glass, you seem nervous," Mr. Peanutbutter closes the door behind him. "Oh, h-hi. I've just never been good in groups," Bojack scratches his mane and looks away. "Well. I understand. It's my job to push you to be better, but if you are not ready I can try again later," Mr. Peanutbutter feels let down. "No wait, I'll do it. Can you just... Stay close to me? You're the only person I trust around here," Bojack asks. "Of course, I'm overjoyed you even came at all," Mr. Peanutbutter took Bojack's hand reassuringly for the moment. It was comforting. 

Next to the labrador, Bojack walked into the sight of friendly smiles. It was unsettling. And he avoided their 'glares'. "You treat me a lot differently from most people. Make me feel like I'm a real person, not a celebrity," Bojack takes a seat at his canvas. "I know that sometimes just because you're famous it doesn't mean you're happy," Mr. Peanutbutter rubs his shoulder. "I don't like the lights they have installed here," Bojack states. "Me neither, glaring and ugly. Don't let them distract you from your potential though," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "I have to go direct everyone, you'll be okay here by yourself, right?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Yeah, I don't need constant supervision," Bojack says. Mr. Peanutbutter nodded and walked away. Bojack stared ahead at his canvas and blocked out the nearby noise. He focused on what he wanted to paint. The urge tingled in his fingers. He created a color palette and begin to paint from his heart. 

By the time Bojack finished he realized Mr. Peanutbutter hadn't come back to him once. It hurt when he finally looked up for his work. As if on cue, Mr. Peanutbutter walked over. "You left me..." Bojack says. "I know. And I'm sorry, Bojack. But I have 20 other patients. They all need my help too. Maybe we can help you with some humility later~" Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes. Bojack felt betrayed but didn't say anything. "What have you painted?" He asks. "A grim self-representation and reflection," Bojack says. The painting in question was a black void with a lone lamp post illuminating a bench. The bench had a rough sketch resembling Bojack sitting all alone, with a bottle of beer and cigarettes beside him. The commodities had human-like features as if they were the only thing that spoke to Bojack. Mr. Peanutbutter's eyes grew wide. "In all my time here, I've never seen anything so... True?" Mr. Peanutbutter doesn't really know what to say. "I think you'd benefit from some one-on-one time," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "I'd like that," Bojack looks over at him. 

Mr. Peanutbutter dismissed the rest of his patients and told Bojack told to stay. He quickly jogged to a different room before returning with something behind his back. "I know it might not be much, but your show was a nice little thing I watched, so I got you this," Mr. Peanutbutter hands Bojack a little plushie of himself as _The Horse_ on _Horsin' Around._ Bojack took the plushie and looked at it with awe. "When do you want to have a personal meeting?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Tonight, maybe?" Bojack suggests. "Alright. I'm free tonight," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. Bojack felt happy, hopeful he could recover well. 

_______________________________-Some Months Later-________________

Bojack sat out on the outside porch, looking towards the sunset. The heavy wind blew through his mane. He had been at the rehabilitation center for a few months now. Mr. Peanutbutter was his best friend. But Bojack felt a certain feeling around the labrador. He knew what it was from day one, but didn't know how to feel about it. He was in love, with a male this time. With his therapist's help, Bojack hadn't felt like smoking in months. Light footsteps approached him. Bojack lightly turns his head to see Mr. Peanutbutter. "Hey~" Bojack smiles at him. "Hi Bojack," Mr. Peanutbutter leans on the rail with Bojack. "I think my 100 thousand dollars was well spent because of you," Bojack compliments him. "Aw," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. Mr. Peanutbutter wrapped his arm around Bojack's neck, he wouldn't have been able to if Bojack wasn't crouched over. "You wanna take a dip?" Bojack asks. "We've hung out almost every day this month, of course I will," Mr. Peanutbutter responds. "Nice," Bojack smiles. The pair were silent and watched the sun go down. 

Bojack met his favorite labrador in the area around the pool. "Do you think I'm gonna get fired?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "For what?" Bojack chuckles. "I've been spending so much time with you, I should be spending more with other patients," Mr. Peanutbutter admits. "If something ever happens you're always welcome to stay at my place," Bojack offers. "Thanks," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles at him. Mr. Peanutbutter removed his shirt, he was already in swimming trunks. Bojack blushed heavily, yet couldn't look away until Mr. Peanutbutter almost made eye-contact. _He doesn't even look that fit from the outside. I guess I was wrong~_ Bojack talks to himself. "Well? You invited me here, aren't you going to swim?" Mr. Peanutbutter crosses his arms and asks. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just so tall I can usually touch the bottom of pools, heh," Bojack makes up an excuse. Mr. Peanutbutter looked at him with a mix of emotion between confused and smug. _I think he's catching on._ Bojack worries.

Therapy Dog Lines For Later Use:

"Mr. Peanutbutter, you make me happy in more ways than I can understand, I wanted to thank you," Bojack starts. "Well, that's just my psychological skills," Mr. Peanutbutter shrugs it off. "No, it's something more than that!" Bojack exclaims. "Mr. Peanutbutter, in the time I've been here I feel like you know more about me than even myself. I've become truly happy and you've helped me become healthier. So I wanted to show my appreciation…" Bojack stands up and helps Mr. Peanutbutter up. *first kiss* "Mr. Peanutbutter… I… I'm sorry," Bojack looks away. "No, it's okay. You're expressing your emotions. Continue!" Mr. Peanutbutter smiles and takes his hand. Bojack nervously goes back in for a second kiss. But with Mr. Peanutbutter's gentle touch, he calmed down. The kiss lasted much longer and Bojack was glad Mr. Peanutbutter knew him so well. "I… Think I like you," Bojack admits. "I think I like you too~' Mr. Peanutbutter gently smiles.

Mr. Peanutbutter's smile slowly faded out though. "You okay?" Bojack asks. Mr. Peanutbutter walked over to Bojack's dresser and picked up the unlabeled pill bottle that Bojack had forgotten about. "What is this?" He turns towards Bojack and asks. "I- I don't know. I found it in my suitcase when I first made it here. I didn't travel often, so that must've been from a while ago," Bojack is nervous. "Are you telling me the truth?" Mr. Peanutbutter looks at him in the eyes. "Of course I am, I just kissed you. I don't wanna fight this early on..." Bojack keeps eye-contact for once. "Okay. I believe you. The bottle is full anyways, just tell me if this ever becomes a problem," Mr. Peanutbutter hugs him. "Thanks," Bojack hugs him back. ¨Wait... You´re not going to take the bottle?¨ Bojack realizes. ¨No, I want to challenge you. You´ve made it months so far without it, I´m sure it´ll be nothing,¨ Mr. Peanutbutter clarifies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, I've officially written 100,000 words! About the length of the average book. I had a viewer that read all my Overwatch fanfictions from a while ago. I wonder if they still read these ones? If they even know about the show. Also, unrealistically fast romance as usual. Yay.


	41. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Peanutbutter travels to the Labrador Peninsula to reconnect with his brother and escape the past. Talking with Captain Peanutbutter and his sons reminds Mr. Peanutbutter of his own failed family. Maybe the past isn't as easy to escape as once thought.

"Sir? We need you to get off the plane," A voice sounds. Mr. Peanutbutter drearily looked beside him to see an attendant in the aisle. "Oh," Mr. Peanutbutter shuts his jaw as he snaps out of his trance. _It was always pleasant sitting next to Diane. It would've been nice to hold her hand again. Now I rot by myself._ Mr. Peanutbutter takes a final look out the window and frowns. "Can I have a glass of water?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks the attendant and stands up. "Um, sure," She shrugs and walks off. Mr. Peanutbutter grabbed his luggage and leaned against the seats, tired. He looked down at the floor and remembered the time he visited the Labrador Peninsula with Diane. _Oh, put that thing away; we're family here!_ He whimpers, _All of my marriages have gone to waste._ "Your water, sir," The voice interrupts him again. Mr. Peanutbutter looked up, a little bug-eyed. He stared at the glass for a moment before taking it and swiftly gulping down the liquid. "I'm sorry for keeping you so long," Mr. Peanutbutter nods in thanks. "It's not an issue," The attendant nervously chuckles, eager for the conversation to be over. Mr. Peanutbutter handed the glass back before slowly walking to the exit.

Mr. Peanutbutter entered the airport and quickly sat down. He pulled out his phone. _I have enough bars, could call captain. But he's probably sleeping. I won't be a jerk and make him pick me up._ Mr. Peanutbutter decides. He walked over to the coffee shop, his vision suddenly blurry. "I'll have uh... Black Coffee with... Diane?" Mr. Peanutbutter hallucinates his former wife. He remembered that's how they first met. _We were together a good eleven years. I'm gonna miss her._ When the vision faded, Mr. Peanutbutter saw there was no one at the stand. "Oh," He sighs. Mr. Peanutbutter looked around the quiet airport before walking towards the front doors. He glanced at a map of the nearest bus stations and set off.

Mr. Peanutbutter lightly shivered in the cold night. Everyone was asleep as he walked down the street. The loud crickets were the only thing he heard, along with the rolling of his suitcase. He stopped for a moment to tighten his scarf, but it didn't seem to help. Finally, as he rounded a corner, there was a bus station. Mr. Peanutbutter smiled for the first time that evening; it wasn't for long. A bus was waiting there, he saw as people departed. Not wanting to miss it, Mr. Peanutbutter picked up his pace. But as he neared the station, the bus drove off. _No! Dang it... They must not have seen me. They would've waited, I guarantee it. I'm at the Labrador Peninsula, after all. Where nothing unfortunate ever happens... Right?_ He stood and panted for a few moments before taking a seat at the station.

_I'm getting older..._ Mr. Peanutbutter reflects. He squinted to look at the bus times and pulled out his phone to compare. _And that was the last bus..._ He sighs. Mr. Peanutbutter knew his way around the town, but Captain Peanutbutter's house was further away than he was willing to walk. He reluctantly decided to settle down at the station for the night. The crime rate at the Labrador Peninsula was nearly the lowest in the world, so he wasn't worried. Mr. Peanutbutter's stomach rumbled. _I should've gotten some food at the airport..._ He sighs. Cold, he curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep on the bench.

A loud raven caw stirred Mr. Peanutbutter from his sleep, the sounds of the bustling Suburban neighborhood now heard. He squinted adjusting to the bright light, it was already past sunrise. _I must´ve slept in..._ Mr. Peanutbutter thinks. The next thing he noticed was that he had a sturdy pillow and an acceptable blanket. _Must've thought I was homeless... These people are too nice for their own good. I'm nice too, right?_ He sat up and fixed his hair as best he could. Mr. Peanutbutter was shocked when he checked the time, Eleven O'Clock. _Slept better on a bench than I sometimes do at home. Ironic. Although... At home, there's a smell that reminds me of how terrible I am, Diane's._ Mr. Peanutbutter was relieved his suitcase wasn't stolen. He looked at the bus times once again and saw one would be there in about Fifteen minutes. A much more acceptable time he was willing to wait. 

Mr. Peanutbutter was starving by the time the bus arrived, an uncomfortable frown across his face. _I haven't felt this neglected since Diane divorced me._ He thinks to himself as he gets on the bus. _Argh. Wasn't the entire point of this trip to forget about her?_ He collapses into the seat and grinds his teeth together. Mr. Peanutbutter shakes his head and leans on the window. 

Mr. Peanutbutter sat up, startled when the bus went over a big bump. He quickly peered through the window and gathered his surroundings. His stop was next. Mr. Peanutbutter fiddled with his leather wristband for a moment before trying to prepare what he'd say to Captain Peanutbutter. _Hey there, big guy! No... Some people find that offensive. Hmm._ He crosses his leg. _Hi Captain Peanutbutter! How are the kids? No, it's likely they'll be there before I even meet him. I miss those rowdy guys._ Mr. Peanutbutter smiles, he had something to look forward to.

Mr. Peanutbutter stretched as he stepped off the bus, turning to see the loud vehicle drive away. The sunlight felt good on his fur and he took his mind off Diane for the time being. He suddenly felt an energy in his bones and wanted to run free. The fresh air and friendly neighbors reminded Mr. Peanutbutter of a better time. The labrador peninsula was a lot better in the daytime. Up ahead was the faint jingle of an ice-cream truck, and Mr. Peanutbutter knew he had to buy something for his nephews. 

Mr. Peanutbutter took a moment to reflect on the situation he was in as the truck approached him.  _ I just slept on a bench. I'm rich, and I just slept on a bench.  _ He looked at the ground for a moment. Shaking off his trance, Mr. Peanutbutter waved down the truck as it approached. "These things still exist?" Mr. Peanutbutter comments to the driver. "Believe it or not, business is booming," The driver says. "Huh. I'll take a small chocolate cone as well as two Pawp-Sicles," He says. "Living life on the wild side, eh?" The driver chuckles and comments on Mr. Peanutbutter's sweet choice. _ It won't kill me, not in the small cone I got at least.  _ "Sure, I guess," Mr. Peanutbutter says when the driver hands him the sweets. "See ya around," The driver waves before driving off. "Hmm," Mr. Peanutbutter stares after the truck for a moment. 

Mr. Peanutbutter sighed with relief as he turned the last corner to his brother's house. The sun was hot and large and he started to sweat. It reminded him of Bojack, which in turn reminded him of a song. " _ La la la la la la la, la la la la la,"  _ He faintly hums the chorus with a smile. "I should add that to my playlist sometime," Mr. Peanutbutter comments out loud.  _ I bet Bojack feels that way sometimes. I should probably hang out with him more.  _ He notes. The last few steps up to the door felt a bit uneasy. All the planning he had done to greet Captain Peanutbutter had gone out the window. He held his arm in one hand before pressing the doorbell. Mr. Peanutbutter smirked hearing the barks of his family, reminding him of his dog origins. His nephews opened the door. "Uncle Peanutbutter!" They gleefully shouted. "Hey guys~" Mr. Peanutbutter kneels down and pats their heads. He smiled and handed over their frozen treats. "I have to go talk to your dad? Know where he is?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. The large figure of his brother bounded around the corner and Mr. Peanutbutter stood back up.


	42. Night of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mr. Peanutbutter takes Bojack to a festival and buys him many presents that Valentine's Day, Bojack repays him. Can Bojack retract his sexual urges when around his favorite labrador? Or embrace them, listening to his boyfriend along the way. NSFW CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here it is! My first NSFW story between Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter, I'm pretty proud of it, have re-read it many times, and think you guys will like it too. Comment down below or give a kudo if you do! :3

Bojack closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. "Thank you for this Mr. Peanutbutter, this was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," Bojack turns to the dog with a smile. "Of course! Still have a bit of energy in you?" Mr. Peanutbutter lightly smirks and tilts his head. Bojack immediately realized what Mr. Peanutbutter was hinting at lightly chuckled. He took off his coat and hung it up. "Do you want to?" Bojack asks. "Yeah. I'm all for it," Mr. Peanutbutter grins at him. "Guess I'll have to wait to drink until after," Bojack snorts. He wasn't that mad though. Mr. Peanutbutter began to rub Bojack's neck which Bojack further exposed for the dog. He happily neighed at the feeling. Mr. Peanutbutter placed his hand on the Horse's cheek and brought him in for a sweet kiss. Bojack liked when Mr. Peanutbutter did these kind gestures before the 'main event'. Bojack used his own hand to scratch under the labrador's chin. He heard the air break as Mr. Peanutbutter's tail fired up. "Hehe," Mr. Peanutbutter says after he took a breath. Mr. Peanutbutter took off his watch and placed it on the counter beside him, along with his wristband. Bojack patted his chest before realizing he left his flask in his coat. _Then it's not an issue._ He thinks. Finally, the kiss ended and they were both left out of breath for a bit. Mr. Peanutbutter took Bojack's hand and led him to the bedroom. 

The horniness took a drastic step upwards as Mr. Peanutbutter grabbed Bojack's package. "Ooh, a little eager aren't you?" Bojack smirks. "Mmm, a dog knows when he wants his bone~" Mr. Peanutbutter flirtily responds. Bojack closed his eyes and enjoyed as Mr. Peanutbutter traced his member through his jeans. A particular spot made him neigh with eagerness. "Seems like this Horse still has some wild tendencies," Mr. Peanutbutter giggles. Bojack felt himself begin to get turned on and felt the passion start to flow within. He opened his eyes and started to remove his clothing; prompting Mr. Peanutbutter to do the same. His member proudly spouted out like a sword being removed from its' sheath. Mr. Peanutbutter watched this unfold and smiled widely. They were both fully unclothed now and stood looking at each other. Bojack admired his labrador lover, his light and serene tail movements that would soon get faster, his fit body glistening even in the darkness, how Mr. Peanutbutter had an actual sheath. "Here, lemme help you with that~" Bojack says and starts to massage Mr. Peanutbutter's groin. Mr. Peanutbutter blushed and placed both of his hands on Bojack's chest for some sort of support. Bojack watched as Mr. Peanutbutter's 'friend' started to get more and more erect with a cocky grin. Once it was at its' fullest state Bojack picked up Mr. Peanutbutter by the bottom and gently set him down on the bed. 

Mr. Peanutbutter hugged Bojack as his back adjusted to the cold covers. He pet Bojack's mane and held him close. Bojack didn't stand back up for some time as he enjoyed the intimate scene. "I love you," Mr. Peanutbutter whispers in his ear. Bojack happily whinnies with the positive attention. "I love you too," He says. Once Mr. Peanutbutter felt warm from the body heat he let Bojack go and watched as he stood over him. "Take the bone or lick it first?" Bojack crosses his arms and assumes a dominant stance over the lab. "Oh please let me take it~" Mr. Peanutbutter whimpers. _Mmm wouldn't be able to say anything else if he wasn't a dog. I like that._

"So, how do you want me to..?" Bojack asks. "Anything that isn't roug-" Mr. Peanutbutter gasped as he felt Bojack's tongue begin to explore him. "O-Oh my. Bojack don't stop~" He moans. He tightly gripped the bedsheets and stared up at the ceiling. The feeling was so good he couldn't think of anything else. Bojack seemed to appreciate Mr. Peanutbutter's acts that day and had a few more surprises planned. When he was finished; Bojack placed his snout up against Mr. Peanutbutter's testicles and looked up at him with a cocky smile. Mr. Peanutbutter couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Just fuck me, Bojack!" He yips. Bojack stood up and looked over the needy dog with a grin. He had his hands in the air and seemed to squirm with anticipation. "W-wait. Can you do something for me?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks before Bojack started. "Sure, love," Bojack smiles. "Be gentle, make it feel like real love," Mr. Peanutbutter requests. "Of course, darling~" Bojack reached out his hand to the dog. Mr. Peanutbutter took it and gently squeezed it. "You ready?" Bojack asked. "Yeah~" Mr. Peanutbutter dreamily stared at him. 

Bojack slowly began to insert his member into Mr. Peanutbutter, examing his facial expressions for any discomfort. "Of course out of every guy to date I picked the one with the biggest dick," Mr. Peanutbutter lightly laughs. "Is that a bad thing?" Bojack raises an eyebrow and asks. "It has its advantages~" Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack slowly kept pushing and smiled feeling Mr. Peanutbutter loosen up. "Do you trust me?" Bojack asks and brushes Mr. Peanutbutter's hand. "Yeah, of course I do Bojack," Mr. Peanutbutter genuinely smiled. "You are being very kind to me right now," Mr. Peanutbutter's ears flopped up for a second before falling behind him onto the bed. "It's the least I could do for you giving me such a wonderful day," Bojack responds. "Hehe." Mr. Peanutbutter's grip on the sheets loosened a bit. He closed his eyes and smiled as Bojack managed to almost be fully inside him. Bojack began his first exit of the evening. Mr. Peanutbutter released his hand from Bojack's and began to toy with himself. "I take it you are ready then?" Bojack places his newly-released hand onto Mr. Peanutbutter's thigh. "Yeah~" Mr. Peanutbutter opened his eyes again to look at Bojack. "You have beautiful eyes," Bojack comments. "Oh stop it you," Mr. Peanutbutter blushes. Bojack felt a piece of his heart repair itself, he was being gentle; something he usually wasn't. 

Bojack began to gently thrust into Mr. Peanutbutter, who lightly gasped every time he was fully in. Bojack could hear Mr. Peanutbutter's tail attempt to wag, but it was pinned under the dog. Bojack smirked, he found it so adorable. He found Mr. Peanutbutter adorable in general. "You're a keeper," He says out loud. "U-Uh-huh," Mr. Peanutbutter shivered with delight and couldn't really respond. Bojack took the time to close his eyes and enjoy the moment himself. He whinnied with delight as Mr. Peanutbutter panted. Bojack opened his eyes again to look over his boyfriend. He smiled seeing how his abs rippled every time he went back in. And eyeing down even further he watched as the dog pleasured himself with joy. Mr. Peanutbutter's tongue hung out and he had his eyes closed, head slightly tilted to the side. Bojack took his hand off Mr. Peanutbutter's thigh and placed it on his abs. He ran his hand over the surface and lightly snorted. Mr. Peanutbutter enjoyed the stomach rubs and took his own hand and placed it on Bojack's. Seemingly maneuvering it to where he felt best. "Still a dog~" Bojack snickers. "Mmm," Mr. Peanutbutter took Bojack's hand and held it again. A tender move. "Enjoying this?" Bojack teases. "I've been a bad dog~" Mr. Peanutbutter squeezes Bojack's hand. There was his answer. 

Bojack picked up the pace and looked down at Mr. Peanutbutter once again to see how he'd react. Mr. Peanutbutter let out a few pleasureful yips and rolled his tongue back so he could smile widely. Bojack always liked to make eye-contact with Mr. Peanutbutter to show it was something more than infatuation. "I love ah- How you always put me first~" Mr. Peanutbutter pants. "I love you," Bojack releases his hand from Mr. Peanutbutter's to brush his cheek. Mr. Peanutbutter rubbed his face against Bojack's hand and smiled. "I love you too, Bojack," He practically purrs. Bojack felt a light tingling as he kept going. He was a bit sad the session would have to end so soon, he slowed back down a little bit to extend the time. Mr. Peanutbutter quietly moaned, just fine with the change in pace. "I'm getting kinda close," Mr. Peanutbutter says. "I'll help you with that later," Bojack says. "Wait, really?" Mr. Peanutbutter tilts his head. "Yeah," Bojack smiles. "I'm getting there myself." He adds-on. 

With every thrust, the tingling became more and more apparent. Bojack snorted with delight. Something told him taking it slow felt even better than rushing, he liked seeing and hearing how Mr. Peanutbutter would react that way, instead of a constant huffing. As he got close he started to thrust with a constant pace, it wasn't fast but he still wanted more pleasure in less time. "Everything you do for me, ah- It makes me feel special," Mr. Peanutbutter looks up at him. "I'm blessed to even have you," Bojack responds. "Aww, hah-" Mr. Peanutbutter kept making noises that Bojack relished. He took a few deep breaths realizing just how close he was. "Ready?" Bojack pants and asks. "Fill me up, Bojack!" Mr. Peanutbutter moans. Bojack barred his teeth and his tail stood still, there was a slight moment of calm before he erupted.

Bojack neighed and pushed forward one last time, all the way inside his labrador lover. He snorted and heaved, feeling the seed exit him rapidly. He brought Mr. Peanutbutter's face close to his and kissed him. Mr. Peanutbutter accidentally bit Bojack's tongue from the sensation, but Bojack didn't mind it. Mr. Peanutbutter moaned frantically and laid back, satisfied. When Bojack finally pulled out he did so a little too early, the last of his seed lining a thin streak from Mr. Peanutbutter's chest up to his face. Mr. Peanutbutter blushed and dipped his finger into a small section, tasting the liquid Bojack made. "Tasty hehe," He smirks. Bojack took a moment to regain his composure and think about how he would please his boyfriend. He climbed onto the bed and looked over the dog.

Bojack shifted over near the dog's neck and breathed heavily onto it, Which aroused the lab. He took his right hand and slowly inched his way down to Mr. Peanutbutter's member. He traced over the ribs slowly which emitted an excited yip from the dog. Bojack meanwhile nuzzled Mr. Peanutbutter's neck and began to talk dirty. "You've been a real bad boy," He whispers. Mr. Peanutbutter wrapped his arms around Bojack's neck. "Punish me~" He begs. "Mmm. I said I'd be gentle," Bojack responds. Bojack nipped at Mr. Peanutbutter's neck for a second before engaging in another kiss. He had worked his way down to Mr. Peanutbutter's groin and teased the dog with only a few strokes at a time. When this kiss concluded he began to lick at his own fluids which lined the lab. Starting from his cheek, Bojack enticingly and slowly licked down the body of his fit boyfriend. He heard as Mr. Peanutbutter's tail fired up again and smirked. When he made it down to them, Bojack kissed each of Mr. Peanutbutter's individual abs, which sounded a giggle from the dog. With the sperm washed from his lover, Bojack prepared to do something he had never done.

Bojack inched his snout closer to Mr. Peanutbutter's member and relished in the smell. "You're gonna-" Mr. Peanutbutter starts, bewildered as Bojack had never done this before. "It's about time I give you some attention~" Bojack says with a smirk. Bojack gave a single lick, prompting Mr. Peanutbutter to immediately shiver with delight. _He wants it very bad heh._ Bojack examines the part in front of him, admiring its' beauty. "Such fine craftsmanship," Bojack compliments him. He gave a light suckle and a kiss to the part, evoking a moan from the lab. Bojack wondered how Mr. Peanutbutter would react when he went all in. He gently licked around the knot and pet Mr. Peanutbutter in an attempt to relax the dog. Luckily, it was working. "I love you so much, Bojack!" He gasps. While Bojack had never given the move he had received it enough to understand the best way to give it. He first started lightly, not really sucking yet, but understanding the motion. The dog curled his toes as Bojack stayed on the tip, the most sensitive part. Bojack finally wrapped his lips around it and understood it entirely now. _Have to breathe through my nose. Hm._

Bojack took it slowly at first, making sure to pet Mr. Peanutbutter. He wrapped his left hand around the member for stability while petting Mr. Penautbutter's stomach. "How are you so good at this?" Mr. Peanutbutter pants. Bojack was about to respond but realized he had his mouth full. _Guess I can't give any sex talk then._ He thinks. Bojack looked up at Mr. Peanutbutter and give him a little wink as his response. Mr. Peanutbutter had all of it. _Wonder how many different members there are out there. What animals have it unique? Dogs, Horses, Humans, any more?_ He ponders. Bojack silently scoffed at himself and cleared his mind, now fully focused and making Mr. Peanutbutter enjoy this moment. Mr. Peanutbutter clearly already was, he took his hand and placed it on Bojack's head. He ran his fingers through Bojack's mane, which he snorted with delight to. Bojack went fully down and looked up to see how the lab reacted; he curled his toes with eagerness. "P-Please, don't stop~" Mr. Peanutbutter whimpers. That's what Bojack liked to hear. 

Bojack went back up and let out a satisfied gasp. "Want me to keep going?" He asks the lab. "Y-Yes, please! It feels so good..." The lab lays back. Bojack noticed how tense Mr. Peanutbutter was. He began to pet the dog again. "Hey, just relax," Bojack says calmly. "I'm sorry. This is just new to me. Thanks for caring," Mr. Peanutbutter began to take some deep breaths. Bojack felt remarkably good that he made Mr. Peanutbutter comfortable again. _This is a truly loving relationship._ He smiles. As he repeated the motion he realized it wasn't as repetitive as he thought it would be, something simple he could do to show he loved. He was still the dominant one in the relationship but felt he was more than a snarky one. Bojack felt Mr. Peanutbutter take his hand and start to push down on him. _Close already? I guess he was pleasuring himself while I was too heh._ He wasn't annoyed at Mr. Peanutbutter for doing this; understood the lustful feeling all too well. Up and down he went, suckling a different spot each revolution. Mr. Peanutbutter moaned and shivered with delight. He pushed his tongue against Mr. Peanutbutter's member which added an even better feeling. Down one; light shiver. "I'm getting close," Mr. Peanutbutter huffs. Down two; moderate shiver and a moan. Down three; a heavy shiver and a gasp. Once again it was silent again, Bojack closed his eyes and prepared for the sensation Mr. Peanutbutter had felt so many times. 

The Hot seed decked Bojack, it wasn't nearly as much as he could produce. But he could tell Mr. Peanutbutter loved it. A little bit spurted onto Bojack's snout, complimenting his diamond and snout pattern. Bojack felt as Mr. Peanutbutter vibrated with pleasure before eventually relaxing. His mouth felt sticky and he didn't know whether to swallow it or not. Bojack huffed for a second before climbing up onto the bed. He examined his boyfriend once again. Mr. Peanutbutter's ears flopped, and tongue rolled out once again. A slight shifting during the climax allowed Mr. Peanutbutter's tail to finally be free, and he watched as it happily flailed side-to-side. They had both climaxed by now, but Bojack still wanted to show he loved Mr. Peanutbutter. Bojack climbed back onto the bed and moved up to the face of Mr. Peanutbutter. He took his right hand and cuffed Mr. Peanutbutter's cheek as thanks while measuring out where each of his kisses would line the lab's body. "Bojack- That was- That was so great. Thank you," Mr. Peanutbutter moans. Bojack nuzzled Mr. Peanutbutter's other cheek in response, he had his mouth full at the time- And planned to share it with the dog. 

Bojack started from the neck, planting a loving kiss there. As he moved his head back he saw that he left a little sperm where he kissed. A little pattern would soon be on the dog's body. Bojack then went to the chest, he used his right hand to stimulate Mr. Peautbutter's nipples, invigorating another excited yip. He kissed the furry chest in multiple places before going to the abdomen. Bojack placed his hands on Mr. Peanutbutter's hips while imitating the thrusting motion, the dog howled with joy. _He always was the ticklish one._ He shifted back closer and moved down to the abs; his favorite part. Bojack placed his head on the chest of Mr. Peanutbutter and felt as it raised and lowered with quick breaths. He just loved feeling around the body of his labrador. _I bet he would like to too. Maybe I should let em take me on some time._ Bojack wonders. He felt genuine about this too, not just a joke. He traced Mr. Peanutbutter's abs with a finger and tapped where he felt a kiss was necessary. Mr. Peanutbutter writhed with joy and Bojack looked up to see him smiling down at him. Bojack traced Mr. Peanutbutter's v-line with his snout, taking in the scent, before eyeing that prestigious member once again. He knew the labrador would be sensitive, so he gently licked the remaining seed off the edges of the knot. Mr. Peanutbutter whimpered he was enjoying it so much. Bojack looked down at the kiss-streak he made with a smirk. 

With Mr. Peanutbutter's seed spread onto each other, Bojack licked his lips, finally savoring the taste of Mr. Peanutbutter. It was the first time he had decided to pleasure Mr. Peanutbutter in that way, and the dog gleefully panted with his tongue out. _I may be a goddamn jerk but damn do I give good sex._ Bojack smirked and complimented himself. He shifted up the bed to Mr. Peanutbutter's face and passionately kissed him. Their tongues sharing the sperm before it eventually disintegrated. Bojack scratched under Mr. Peanutbutter's chin to assure him he had taken just as much pleasure from their session. "God that's gross. But hot~" Mr. Peanutbutter snickers after the kiss. Bojack laid beside the dog and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you," Bojack smiles and looks him in the eyes. "I love you more~" Mr. Peanutbutter places a kiss on his snout. They laid in each other's arms for a little bit, remembering the things that led up to this moment. "Well, aren't you a dirty dog~" Bojack smirks looking at the mess he made. "You wanna shower?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Yeah. It would be nice to be naked a bit longer," Bojack lovingly brushes Mr. Peanutbutter's arm. "Carry me," Mr. Peanutbutter grins. "Okay~" Bojack grins back. Maybe their session wasn't quite over just yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was dedicated to my good friends on Twitter @StarWalf & @PePproval, who fought a hard battle over who could give me the most affection. I love both of em to death.


	43. Arrogant Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Doctor meets Bojack Horseman and Mr. Peanutbutter, gaining new companions for the time being. Can they defeat an evil force destroying Hollywoo?

The Doctor punched in the coordinates of the S.O.S signal's location. As the machine whirled to life, he promptly recognized the first four digits in the location; Earth. He smiled, his favorite location to protect.  _ But the question is, which Earth am I protecting this time? And why have they sent a distress signal?  _ The Doctor lightly held onto the console as he moved from galaxies away to the familiar planet in a matter of seconds. As he landed, The Doctor pressed a button to open the console which showed the view outside. It was sunny and clear for the most part, he couldn't see where exactly he was though. The Doctor removed his fez and coat, hanging them up on the coathanger. He fumbled around in the back of the TARDIS and returned to the center with some sunscreen, which he applied and later placed in his heat-friendly waistcoat.  _ Hmph smarter than most of these humans.  _ He scoffs. He grabbed his cane and notepad before exiting the time machine. 

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors behind him and turned around. He was on a mountain-top overlooking a city. He had seen some beautiful stuff, but mankind's buildings were occasionally just as breathtaking. On an eastern mountain almost to the top, sat a large sign, spelling out HOLLYWOO. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.  _ So I am in Los Angeles, The United States. But that's not how the sign has been... I thought I had seen all the Earths.  _ The Doctor set down his cane horizontally on the edge side and sat beside it. He took out his notepad and began scouting an inconspicuous place to land. Not too far southeast of the landing site was a labrador, thoroughly confused as to what he just witnessed. He stood there with his mouth dropped open, before running back to the mansion he had just exited from. 

"Bojack! Bojack! You have got to see this!" The dog howls and runs through the mansion. He stopped in a room and panted from all the running he had just done. The Horse looked over at him, uninterested, and continued to watch TV. "I saw this thing, it looked like a police box, except it just appeared there!" He yelps. 

"Mr. Peanutbutter, you're a dog. And no offense, but you get hyped up over everything," Bojack snorts. "It's more than that, really!" Mr. Peanutbutter pleas. Bojack sighed and turned off the TV, realizing he'd probably be forced to go with the dog whether he liked it or not. "This better be worth it, it's hot outside," Bojaqck stands up and stretches. He was only in his boxers and robe and started to undress right then and there. Mr. Peanutbutter couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. "Listen, not right now," Bojack turns away to hide his faint blush. Mr. Peanutbutter walked out and leaned on the hallway wall, waiting for Bojack to exit. He eagerly tapped his foot, wanting to make it to the strange object before it went away again. "Police Box, huh? I sure hope not. People in Britain hate me. Those things haven't been used since I was young," Bojack steps out and sighs. "We need to go right now!" Mr. Peanutbutter wags his tail. "Alright alright, fine," Bojack scoffs. He grabbed a bottle of spirits off the counter and followed the dog out. 

"Bojack, hurry up!" The dog shouts behind him and runs ahead. "What's the hurry? The thing isn't just gonna disappear!" Bojack groans. "Uh yeah, it is!" Mr. Peanutbutter retorts. "What?" Bojack scoffs. Bewildered, Bojack reluctantly jogged after Mr. Peanutbutter; as best he could for his age.

(Work in Progress)


	44. Back on his feet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being released from prison broke and homeless, Mr. Peanutbutter helps Bojack recover and finds Bojack appreciates him in a more sincere way.

Bojack shifted over a seat and sat down next to Mr. Peanutbutter. Although his heart was crushed from previous memories at the observatory, he wanted to make a new good one. "Hey, Mr. Peanutbutter," Bojack attracts the attention of the dog. "Yeah?" Mr. Peanutbutter smiles and turns to look at him. Bojack felt his heart racing and a million thoughts at once crowded his mind. He knew what he wanted to do but didn't know the repercussions.  _ But when have I ever cared about those?  _ He scoffs. Bojack took a deep breath before placing his hand on Mr. Peanutbutter's cheek and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. Mr. Peanutbutter was thoroughly shocked. After a moment he returned the tongue-sharing gleefully. Mr. Peanutbutter felt and understood how gentle Bojack was being.  _ Time in prison must've changed him.  _ He notes. Bojack pulled himself away after a few seconds and immediately lost eye-contact with the labrador. He stood up once again and moved over two seats. He scratched his arm and apologized, "Mr. Peanutbutter, I- I- I'm so sorry..." 

Mr. Peanutbutter looked at Bojack and tilted his head. "Hey, look at me," Mr. Peanutbutter gently says. Bojack lifted his head up to make slight eye-contact. "I- I guess I've just felt this connection to you ever since I got out... I've felt like you've cared for me too much, you always have," Bojack admits. "Sit next to me, let's talk about this," Mr. Peanutbutter pats the chair beside him. Bojack sighed and looked around at the stars decorating the ceiling for a moment, he wondered what he should say to Mr. Peanutbutter next. He slowly got up and walked back over to the dog. "Hey, are you serious about this whole relationship thing?" Mr. Peanutbutter asks. "Well, I'd- I'd like to be," Bojack nervously smiles and looks at him. "Let's take it slowly then, yeah?" Mr. Peanutbutter suggests. He took Bojack's hand and gently held it. "You want this too?" Bojack asks, bewildered. "It's been a while since I had someone to care for... But I know I can help change you Bojack, for the better," Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack was quiet for a second and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Thanks," Bojack makes eye contact and gives off a faint smile. "You're just becoming a gentle giant, you know that?" Mr. Peanutbutter returns the smile. "I've never felt so low before. Without alcohol or drugs, I have to actually deal with this stuff..." Bojack explains his thinking. "I was embarrassed to have to live with you, to see how my life has fallen apart," Bojack sighs. Mr. Peanutbutter shifted in his chair and was preparing for a long talk. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Bojack. I've witnessed what happened to you, and I think everyone deserves a second chance," Mr. Peanutbutter rubs Bojack's arm. 

Bojack closed his eyes and enjoyed the rubs. All he needed at the moment was Mr. Peanutbutter's reassuring words and he sighed with relief. "I know you don't really have anyone left- And I won't remind you of that. I want you to know I'm here, I've always been here and always will. I've seen you at your worst, and now you're becoming something wiser," Mr. Peanutbutter looks up at the beautiful show himself. "I can't imagine what it would've been like for you without my help; homeless, broke, forgotten," Mr. Peanutbutter ironically could. "I've just- I've lost everything that made me happy," Bojack sniffles. "I know. And that's why I'm going to help you, I'll contact Princess Carolyn later and tell her you want to fix things," Mr. Peanutbutter pats his shoulder. "I don't want to get really get back into the showbiz this soon," Bojack admits. "And I'm okay with that too. Whenever you're ready, Big guy," Mr. Peanutbutter smiles. He sat up tall and planted a kiss on Bojack's nose. "You're always welcome on  _ Birthday Dad _ ," Mr. Peanutbutter says. Bojack leaned onto Mr. Peanutbutter, who wrapped his arm around Bojack. It was reminiscent of a previous memory, but Bojack pushed it away; eager for better ones. "We're gonna do this together~" Mr. Peanutbutter pets his mane. Bojack couldn't handle the emotions he was feeling so he lightly sobbed. Mr. Peanutbutter held him close and pet his neck softly. Mr. Peanutbutter took a moment to reflect on everything that led him to this moment.  _ Maybe if it weren't for Diane I wouldn't be here now. I guess she was right. Without each other, we wouldn't have our love interests now.  _

(Work in progress)


End file.
